The Kuchikis
by AJ Kuchiki
Summary: Rukia finds out that her mother is been close to her the whole time. As soon as Byakuya finds out that Rukia found out about the truth he decided to join AJ, to help her raise their children. The Kuchiki family only increases as time goes on and on. WARNING CONTAINS A LOT OF PUNISHMENTS. PLEASE DON'T READ IF UNDER AGE.
1. Rukia's family?

It was a sunny day in Karakura Town, when Ichigo and the rest felt a strong spiritual Pressure. Rukia, was the first one to disappear as Ichigo and the rest were stuck in class. The four teenagers were thinking about a way to get out of class and follow Rukia, but nothing came to mind and frustration was overwhelming them.

 _Back at a big mansion_

There stood a woman in her room getting ready to meet with her lost child. Nothing was going to stop her as she already made up her mind. Days ago, she became aware of her child's presence and decided to go see for herself.

"AJ, are you sure you can do this on your own? I wouldn't mind go with you, you know" the beautiful woman smile "I'm sure sis. I know it looks like I don't know what I'm doing, but I assure you that I know" her twin sister let a sigh out "Good luck then, I will be waiting here. Oh and if you need anything you can always call me."

"Got it. See you tonight then" they exchange an embrace. AJ walked in her shinigami form through the streets. When she sensed her child close, she decided to sit and wait. "Wow! She sure is taking long to get here." She looked at her wrist watch, it has been five minutes since she stopped moving.

"Hey! You there! Who are you?" she turned around and smile "What manners you have kid, but my name is AJ, should we wait for your friends or you want me to tell you who I really am right now?" Rukia thought about it "How do you know about my friends?" AJ giggled "I'm a reaper, I know exactly who they are."

"You do? I won't let you hurt my friends" Rukia attacked the woman, but her attack didn't do anything to AJ "Oh man…! I'm sure you will regret this later today" AJ pin Rukia down, not letting her move "Let me go! My friends are going to get you if they see you doing this to me!" Rukia warn.

"Oh look! They are here" Rukia turn and they all looked surprised to see Rukia in such position "HEY! Let her GO!" Ichigo was about to attack the woman, but Orihime stopped him "Wait Ichigo, she doesn't mean any harm towards her or any of us, please Ichigo, just trust me" Ichigo back down and Rukia was let free.

"Orihime, you seem to know this woman, who is she?" Ichigo asked "Yes, I do know her. A month ago, I had an accident which I was very bad injured. AJ treat me and took care of me for a few days, she is no ordinary woman, she is more than just a person and a reaper." Was the only thing Orihime said.

"So, this woman AJ, saved your life and you didn't said anything about it, and that is why you showed yourself now?" Ichigo asked "Yeah that's right. But she is not the reason why I decided to show myself to you guys. You see, I'm actually here because of a certain someone" she looked at Rukia.

"Who me? And just what do you want from me?" asked Rukia "Is she always like this? I mean I really thought she will be a little bit more soft" Orihime giggled "Well, yeah she's always like that, but is not as bad as you think ma'am, she can be nicer sometimes" AJ and Orihime giggled at the same time.

"Orihime! Who is this person and why does she know a lot about me?" Rukia frustrated asked "Wait Orihime, let me do the explaining. Rukia Kuchiki! I have known you for many years now, I was there the same day you were born. I know you don't remember me, but I do and right now you will know what I mean"

AJ grab Rukia and Orihime and the rest followed her "Let go of me! Where are you taking me?" Orihime already knew where she was taking them "To my house, I want to show you and your friends something" Orihime smiled at Rukia, but the teenage girl wasn't as happy as the rest.

"Sala! I'm back!" AJ walked in and to the living room "Holy cow! This is not a house, this is a mansion!" Ichigo said surprised "Yes indeed" Rukia was placed on her feet facing the wall "And why am I in time out?" Rukia turned angry "Who would of thought I had to give you time out in our first encounter"

"That doesn't answer my question lady!" Rukia complain "Wow, my niece is sure in one of those moods" Sala said "Niece? You mean, you two are my aunts? But how is that possible?" Rukia asked "None sense child, I am not your aunt, perhaps she is, but I'm the woman who gave birth to you" AJ explain.

"You did WHAT…!?" the teenagers asked surprised "Cute aren't they?" Sala, Orihime, and AJ started laughing "Is not funny! How is that possible? I can't believe you will do this to me Orihime!" Rukia angry exclaimed "She didn't do anything to you kiddo, perhaps turn around and look for yourself"

"Wha…What is this?" Rukia looked at the pictures on the wall "That's you little lady, those pictures were taken after you were born, oh look, that's when you were in my womb" Rukia turn red to see that in all of them, she was naked "How cute" Ichigo and the rest started laughing.

"No, no, no, no, no, not naked!" Rukia covered the pictures "Told you" Rukia read the name in the pictures and it said her name "Please…Take them off your wall…" Rukia plead "No way, this pictures are the best, oh look, I was changing your diaper" Rukia took the picture off the wall before Ichigo and the rest saw it.

"Come on Rukia, we want to see too" Ichigo teased "You are a fool Ichigo!" AJ took the picture off the hands of her daughter "I have to agree with Rukia, this picture shouldn't have never been placed in this wall" AJ hid the picture under her sleeve "And neither are those!"

"No, those do have to be there" AJ wrap her daughter "But AJ, I'm still naked!" Rukia struggles to get away "But that's back when you were a baby. They have to stay there, plus you are not the only one on the wall, just turn and you will see" Rukia did as she was told and saw a bunch of other pictures.

"MOM! LOOK AT ANGE!" they all turn to look at the two girls "Oh hey girls, welcome home" the two looked at Rukia closer "Hey, she's in my last hour!" one of them exclaim "And I have her in my first hour" AJ looked surprise "Are you serious? Why didn't you guys tell me?" AJ said angry.

"Sorry ma'am!" the two girls ran off with fear and Rukia only stare at them "So, those two are my cousins? I remember getting into a fight with Ange before" AJ turn to look at her daughter "I see, well what can I say, that girl is always getting into trouble" Sala said while walking upstairs.

"Alright kids. You are all invited for dinner if you guys want to stay. Satsuki and Ryuko! Can you guys come here for a minute!?" two teenage girls came down stairs "Yes mother?" the two stood in front of AJ "You guys, can you show Rukia around for me. I need to get dinner ready. Oh and show her to her room please" Ryuko gave her mother a nasty look.

"Room!" Ryuko run upstairs and Satsuki did as she was told "My name is Satsuki, your older sister, the girl in trouble is Ryuko, also older than you, but younger than me. So, how do you feel now that you are home?"

"How I'm I supposed to feel? Is not fair that I grew up with lies and look at you guys. You got to stay with mom and family" Rukia felt tears forming in her eyes "Well, you got to grow up with dad. Plus we were able to be with mom because of grandma Tsunade. Just know that we never forgot about you"

"Do you know why I was left out?" Satsuki nodded "When you were born, we found out that you were more soul than human, mom then decided to leave you with dad so you could survive and grow up to be a young and beautiful woman. Ryuko and I are not that much soul. Perhaps before you were born, we used to live with our grandma"

"So, our grandma is not a soul? How come you are different?" asked Rukia "Well, mom is half soul and half human. Unfortunately we were born more human. A month after you were born, I heard that she was sent to an impossible mission, we basically almost lost our mom. Our grandma saved her life."

"Really? So she didn't prefer you guys on top of me?" Satsuki laugh "Oh gosh no, just so you know, you are the baby of the family, of course she wouldn't chose us. But seriously, do not get in her bad side, or she will get in your rear end" Satsuki warn.

"Oh and how old are you and Ryuko?" Rukia asked "I'm eighteen years old and Ryuko is only seventeen like Salia and you are fifteen just like Ange." Ange's name was the worst thing that came to Rukia's mind. Ever since she started attending school, Ange has been getting in her nerves and got into fights with her.

"This is going to be your room. Mom bought you some clothes, the bathroom is right across my room and bed time is at ten o'clock. Get ready and come down stairs" Satsuki close the door behind her. Rukia in her room was surprised to see how big it was "What a big room this is" she said while looking through her closet full of clothes.

A few minutes had already pass and AJ call her girls down stairs "Oh, hey Rukia" Ryuko smiling greet her little sister "Ryuko right?" her sister nodded "So, where have you been? Did you got lost in your way home or what?" Ryuko teas "Oh quiet, you know what happened"

"Ryuko, put on the napkins" Ryuko went to the counter and grab the napkins "Come on, next to me" Rukia went to her mother's side and sat next to her "Thanks for the food" they all started eating and enjoying for the time being.

"Thanks Mrs. Kuchiki, the food was great and Rukia, good luck with your family" Rukia faked a smile and the teenagers left the Kuchiki household "Ryuko!" AJ call and the girl started fearing her mother "Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't want to do it I swear mom" AJ grab the belt on the wall and fold it in half.

"Satsuki, did you finish your chores?" AJ asked "Yes mother" she turn to look at Rukia "Good. Rukia, how did you like your room? Is there anything you want to add to it?" Rukia shake her head "Good, now you know what to do" Ryuko nervously pulled up her skirt "Turn" Ryuko did as she was told.

"I'm glad you are being respectful, maybe I will just warm you up for the night and let you get off with it, don't you think little Ryuko?" a gentle smack find its way to Ryuko's left buttock "Yes mother" AJ gently bend her daughter over the sofa hoping this could be over soon.

"You know what, let's go to your room. I will give you some privacy tonight" Ryuko got up and walked upstairs "Want to watch the movie with me?" said Satsuki snapping Rukia out of her thoughts "Oh, well sure" Rukia and Satsuki sat down together while there was some sobbing on the background.

"Can we watch it with you?" Salia and Ange sat on the small couch "Hey, you guys, did you hear that grandma Tsunade is going to be gone for a whole month?" Salia announce "Wait, really? When did you heard that?" Satsuki excited asked "Just a few minutes ago, I heard my aunt and my mom talking about it"

"Damn, we get to use the gaming room for a whole month" Ange said excited "I can't wait until we get to use that room again. I mean my mom and your mom are okay with us using it. But grandma likes to lock herself in there and doesn't let us in" Satsuki explain "A gaming room? You mean like a video game type?" Rukia asked.

"Oh that's right, you've never been in there before. But yeah you are totally right. We also have a pool and our own training room if you ever feel like exercising. Oh and you can use all of your power and nothing will happen to it" Rukia got excited to hear that she could work on her strength while she was living with her mother.

"Rukia, and Satsuki, come on up girls" AJ called her daughters up to their rooms "Going mother" Satsuki turned off the TV and Salia and Ange were the first ones to exit "So, that means we go to sleep right now?" Satsuki nodded gently pushing her little sister upstairs.

"But aren't you too old to be told what to do?" Satsuki giggled at this "You know little Rukia, you still have a long way to learn. In this house, mom is our boss and disobedience will only get you over her lap, no matter how old you are" Rukia was led to her room "Oh, so AJ is strict?"

"You bet I am little lady, now get in there and get ready for bed. I will come check on you in a few minutes" AJ walk down the hall to her own room "See you tomorrow little sis. Oh and make sure to sleep half bare, just because mom doesn't allow clothing from the waist bottom" Rukia blush at this.

"Well, good night to you too Satsuki" Rukia watch her sister leave to her room. She opened the door and took a deep breath. After she got dressed for bed, her mother knock on her door "I'm coming in" she announce "Fine" AJ walked in and saw Rukia with her phone in hands.

"Who are you texting?" AJ sat on the bed to see what Rukia was typing "My friends" Rukia hid her phone under her pillow "Is time for you to go to sleep, come on now, I heard Satsuki tell you about this" Rukia was turned upside down "NO, wait, stop!" AJ pulled Rukia's pajama pants down.

"Ow!" Rukia started crying at the hard smack AJ gave her for not listening "I don't want to do this tomorrow, you hear me?" Rukia nodded while trying to rub her buttock "Sleep well honey" AJ turned Rukia side ways to cuddle her "It hurts…" Rukia cried in her mother's chest "Oh, I'm sorry honey" AJ smile.

"You know what, I think I'm going to stay with you until you go to sleep" Rukia slowly nodded as the warmth of her mother's grip was helping her calm down "There, there, no more crying, I know I spank you hard, but it was just a smack, Ryuko got my hand and the belt. I know I'm strict, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you guys."

"But it hurts…" Rukia cried again "Okay, I will rub your cute bottom for you" AJ reach down to Rukia's rear end and did as promised. Minutes later, Rukia was calmly sleeping. AJ didn't move until Rukia was fully asleep.

AJ'S POV

This day was probably the hardest for my little Rukia. I know I left my hand marked on her right buttock. I have to admit, Rukia has a petite body, she's a small girl and her body looks fragile. I never really thought she will start crying with that smack I gave her. She looks tough, but no she's not.

I'm heading to my room. I also need to make sure Ryuko and Satsuki are really sleeping. As I walk in, I see that Ryuko is still red from her buttocks. The sore cream is just in her closet, I went to grab it and applied it on her sore area "Ahh! Stooop…!" she started crying again. "Shh, I know it hurts, but this will help you for tomorrow" I assured her.

She's had it worst in the past. This punishment is nothing compare to what she got last month. Oh yeah, this girl decided to sneak out in the middle of the night to meet up with some friends. I sure waited for her to come home and when she did, she almost lost her voice for crying too much.

Thank goodness their father is not here. Byakuya doesn't like it when I punish our girls. When it comes to my son, he doesn't even think about stopping me. I guess there is a difference on how we treat our kids. Just a few days ago, I went to visit my son, he is married now.

His wife is beautiful and strong. The two look happy with each other. Still they haven't tried anything perverted. I mean, we never really educated our son for that kind of thing. Minato is just a sweet boy, who doesn't like to hurt woman. When Byakuya visits him, he might as well get some advice.

"Go back to sleep honey. I will see you tomorrow morning" my daughter calmed down and went back to sleep. Next is my daughter Satsuki. She's older than Ryuko, but younger than Soifon. They have ten years of difference and Soifon is not as nice as Satsuki. That girl has a cold heart I've heard, but is not like I can't fix her.

"Satsuki, what are you doing?" her light is on "Oh hey mother. I was just writing in my journal, hey mom, did you send the response to court?" she ask "Oh about that, I was thinking that maybe I should give it a little more time. I know Rukia won't feel comfortable if her friend is adopted now"

"You are right mother. Good thing you always think about the situation before hand. Hey mom, did you do something to her to make her cry?" I can't help but to giggle "I sure did, I gave her a hard spank and she started crying like a baby. I really didn't meant to hit her though" my daughter sigh.

"Well, it is you after all. Well good night mother, see you tomorrow morning" she lay down and I went to give her a good night kiss "Sleep well honey" she kiss me back and I gave her a playful smack on her behind "Turn off the light on your way out" she order "We will talk in the morning"

"Just kidding ma'am" she got up and turned off her light "Good choice honey" she smile at me and went back to bed. As I was walking out, I heard a voice coming from Ryuko's room. Is not the first time I've heard it, truth is, Ryuko talks in her sleep. Sometimes it freaks me out, because I don't want her to be interrupted while doing that.

Is bad for your mind and your soul if someone wakes you up. I know she will be fine now, she stopped her taking and I walk in to my room. Suddenly I got a text message from Byakuya, it said to be careful with Rukia, she's not the type of person who likes to be waken-up in the morning.

"We will see about that." I wrote him back. He sent me a smile face and I turned my light off. I can't sleep, just to think that my youngest daughter is now with us makes me nervous and happy. Tomorrow I need to take Satsuki to the clinic to get her shots. She fears more about the needles than my belt or the paddle.

Is morning already, the girls are probably still sleeping. I can assure that Ryuko is, as for the other two, who knows. "Satsuki, come on, wake up honey. We leave in an hour" she rub her sleepy eyes and slowly got up "Oh mom…I don't want to go…" she complains "Do we have to talk about this again?" she knows what I mean.

"No ma'am" she put on her under wear and her skirt. "I need to wake up your sisters. Wait for us in the kitchen" she nodded and I walk out "Ryuko, come on girl, wake up" I rub her sore bottom and she woke up "Good morning mom" she looked at herself and shiver "Does it hurt?" I ask her.

"A little. Hey mom, are we going to the clinic today?" she ask cleaning her drool "Yes, come on get up and wash your face, I need to go check on Rukia, wait in the kitchen with your sister" she hug me and run out of the room. I walk to my daughter's room and I hear her cough.

"Are you sick?" she jump up "Oh, no, not at all" her voice sounds hoarse like "Yeah, I think you are" I grab her face and check her throat "Good thing we are going to the clinic today, maybe you will get some kind of medicine" she stood quiet "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" she slowly nodded.

"Wow, so sensitive you are" she blush a little "Put something on, we have to leave to your sister's appointment in a few. I will be waiting down stairs in the kitchen" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walk out. Her cheeks are warm and a little bit red. Good thing I have the day free.

"Where's Rukia?" the girls ask "She's coming, oh and she's getting sick, so we might take a while to get out of the clinic" Satsuki is not happy to hear the word 'clinic' as for Ryuko, she's not concern about anything, just yet "Good morning" Ryuko says "Are you okay?" Satsuki asks.

"Yeah, can I have a glass of water?" Satsuki got up and grabbed a cup "Should I give her cold water?" she asks me "Not too cold" she put half of cold water and half of the warm water "Thanks" Rukia immediately drink the water "What are we having for breakfast?" Ryuko desperately ask.

"Cereal, I don't have time to get you guys a decent meal" she got up and put the plates on the table "What is this?" Rukia ask staring at a baby's plate "That's yours." Ryuko laugh "One!" she stopped laughing "Two!" Satsuki grab the plate and put it on the cabinet "Here you go" I glare at Ryuko, for her childish behavior.

"What? I was going just kidding! Mom…!" I grab a wood spoon and smack her on her rear end "OWWW…!" she's crying on the counter "Do not start trying to be like your foolish friends at school. You hear me?" she rub her buttocks "Yes mom…" she deserves a hug. She first didn't want to, but she gave in.

END OF AJ'S POV

RUKIA'S POV

"Rukia, sit down" AJ put three boxes of cereal on the table. Satsuki grabbed the chocolate one and Ryuko got the rainbow one "Try mine" Satsuki served me on my plate "Oh thanks" I tried to grab the milk but Ryuko grabbed it first "Stop it" Satsuki scold "You don't tell me what to do"

"Hey! Are you two going to start fighting again?" AJ looks mad "No ma'am, but Ryuko is being mean to our little sister" Ryuko looked down and ignored AJ's glare "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean" AJ smile and padded her on the back "I hope not young lady" Ryuko blush at AJ's tone of voice.

"Here you go little sis" Satsuki serve me the milk before she served herself "Thanks Satsuki" she smiled at me and gave me a spoon "Ange you idiot! Stop pushing me!" Salia trip and fell on her stomach "Are you okay?" AJ ask helping her stand "Yes ma'am" Sala angrily pin Ange down, stripping her from her shorts.

"Let this be the last time, you hear Ange!?" Ange started crying at the fifth smack. I turn to look at Satsuki and she smiled at me "You want to know a secret?" she asks "What? A secret?" she pointed at the fridge "That's mom when she was a baby, don't you think she looks cute showing her goodies?"

"You damn brats" AJ took the picture off the fridge "Who did it?" she ask angry "Not me" Ryuko immediately responded "It was Rukia" my face went blank "No…it wasn't me, I swear" Satsuki started laughing "I was just kidding, it was me, I'm sorry" AJ pull Satsuki by the arm and to her lap.

"Ow, mother, I said I'm sorry." Satsuki pleaded "And stop laughing, you knew it was hanging around, now didn't you?" the tenth smack landed on her bottom, making Satsuki moan "No…mom…" AJ held her arms down "Oh yes, you know my rules young lady" her pale round buttocks are now sticking out on the air.

"OUCH! Mother please stop…!" Satsuki's first tears are starting to form in her eyes "And you are next little girl" she said turning to look me in the eyes "But I didn't do anything ma'am…!" I can't believe I just pleaded for my ass "Oh, you bet you did, now get over here" she let Satsuki up.

"But mom…" did I just call her that? "Alright, I forgive you, but you Satsuki, you are grounded" she hug me instead "Really? How come you didn't punish me?" she kiss me on the cheek and whisper "Because" it tickle my ear "That's not even an answer" she gave me a soft smack on my right buttock, reminding me of the smack last night.

"Alright kids. Let's go" she grabbed her purse, Satsuki pull up her garments and wash her face, Ryuko put the plates on the sink and I didn't know what to do. I walk behind AJ and Satsuki, Ryuko was way ahead of us. Suddenly, I heard a hollow and was distracted by the sound of the air.

" _I need to help that soul_ " I thought to myself "Rukia?" I turn and AJ was waiting for me "I-" my situation is the worst "Let it be, come on let's go" she's not thinking about my pride, now is she? "Come on Rukia, let it go" she sounds confident "But you don't understand" she grab my hand and smile.

"You are more important, now come on, you need to see the doctor or else you will get a worse fever" all of a sudden I started feeling tired "Rukia, Rukia" her voice is fainting "Got you" my vision was getting clear but still blurry "Mother" I saw her smile and suddenly I didn't know what was going on.

"Rukia, wake up honey" I opened my eyes and saw a white room. Satsuki is getting her first shot I can tell, by the fact that there is other three syringes laying down on the doctor's desk "Calm down Satsuki, it's only three more" AJ assured "Mom, I'm scare" AJ put Satsuki's face on her abdomen blocking her vision.

"There you go" the lady turn to look at me, unfortunately I hid my face in my mother's chest "I need you to lay her upside down on this bed" I hear her say "Alright Rukia, you need to lay in your tummy" I was placed on the bed and I saw the lady grabbing some stuff out for whatever she was going to do to me.

"You don't have any idea what she's going to do to you, now do you?" Ryuko ask "No, what is she going to do?" Satsuki push her back to not let me know what was about to happen to me "Alright, I need you to bare her bottom and bend her on her knees" I turn to look at AJ and she stood next to me.

"No, stop, don't do this" I felt AJ's arm push me down and my panties being removed at the same time "Don't be embarrass daughter, she has seen buttholes before and from older people" AJ assure "I need you to calm down and relax, I won't look as long as you stay put" the woman assure.

"I don't care!" I tried to get up and AJ grabbed me again putting me back in place "Move again and you will earn a hard spank" she warn "Rukia, calm down, we've been there as well" Satsuki grabbed my hand and I felt something go through my butthole "AJ!" she push me down and I felt the woman's finger go through my hole.

"Can you make sure she takes it in?" AJ grabbed me and sat me on her lap "See, it wasn't as bad as you imagined, but seriously, you did good, I'm proud of you" she's making my butt to be tight "Don't be mad, this is not to embarrass you" she hug me and kiss me on the cheek.

"Here is what she's going to be taking for the next few days, make sure she takes them all, otherwise it won't work" she hand AJ a medical prescription with so many things written in it "Wait what?" I tried to see it but AJ put it on her packet "Let me see it" I argue "Is not for you, young lady"

"Yes it is, let me see" she turn me the other way and finished paying. Satsuki was making painful expressions the whole way to the pharmacy, for some reason AJ didn't let me go with her. Satsuki wouldn't let me go either, and Ryuko doesn't want to tell me. AJ came out of the pharmacy with a black bag in hand.

"What is that?" I try to peek inside but she notice me and tight it up "Stop trying to see what it is, I will show you when we get home" she promise "Okay, fine" she hold my hand and I walk at her speed. Ryuko kicked a small rock and it landed on a little boy's ice cream. She started laughing and AJ didn't notice what happened.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" I ask her "Nope! And you better not tell mom, or else" she gave me an evil look "Or else?" I made AJ turn our way "What's going on?" she raise her eyebrow making both of us nervous "Nothing ma'am" I ended up lying, I have to admit, I do not want to get Ryuko in trouble.

"Mom, can you give me ten?" Ryuko asked "Here" she handed the ten dollars and I watched Ryuko run to an ice cream shop "I wonder what she has in mind" Satsuki heard me and turn to her right "You think she's going to buy him a new one?" Satsuki nodded "She pretends to be mean around you, but she does have a heart"

"But I'm still here" she pointed at the ice cream shop and she was gone "Where she go?" I turn to my right and she was there standing "Wait a minute, when?" she show her tongue at me and I couldn't help but to be angry at her "Told you" Satsuki said smacking Ryuko on the head.

"Ichigo's house!" AJ pull me back "Why not?" she is not letting me go say hi "You need to get home and rest, you can talk to him at school" we kept on walking, but I couldn't stop looking back "Satsuki, don't forget to turn in the essays. I hope you worked on them" I turn to look at Satsuki.

"Yes mother" Ryuko stopped in the middle of the bridge and looked down "Can I jump?" AJ gave her five soft smacks for saying that "Okay, I was just kidding mom" Satsuki also looked mad "Stop kidding or I will make you kid for reals" AJ warn with another smack "I'm sorry then"

"Hey,moooooooooooomm-" AJ smack her on the head "Stop it" Ryuko started laughing and running through the street "Would you please stop getting off the side walk?" AJ angrily ask "Nope" AJ grab her by the hand and Ryuko started blushing "Mom, this is embarrassing" now she understands me.

"Just wait until we get home, I will introduce you to my new hair blush" Ryuko stopped and smiled at AJ "Mom, have I tell you how beautiful you are?" I look at AJ and she does looks beautiful and like our older sister too "Hey beautiful! You want to get my phone number?" we heard someone shout out loud.

"This is why I don't like coming out with you" Ryuko is angry all of a sudden "Ryuko, is not like I care what they say, and you know that" Ryuko ignore her and kept walking faster "Hey, Satsuki, why is she mad?" Satsuki played with my hair for a minute "It's hard to have a mother who looks like a teenager and walk around the streets without getting that kind of crap"

"But, she is an adult isn't she?" AJ smile "I only have my eyes in one man, and that is your father" suddenly a man came closer to AJ and started surrounding her "What's your name beautiful?" he ask her "AJ, AJ Kuchiki" she answered "Oh and what are you doing walking around the streets on your own with your three little sisters?"

"Excuse me?" the man grab AJ from the waist and got closer to her face "I'm going to need you tonight" he got close to AJ's face but AJ didn't let him kiss her "Let go" a cold voice comes out of her "Make me" she pushed him hard and he landed on the ground hitting himself on a wall.

"You got it all wrong man, this beautiful girls are not my little sisters, they are my three little daughters which I love and will never do anything to hurt their feelings. Get lost and never look me in the eyes again. Do you understand!?" she slap him across the face "You-" she slap him once again.

"Don't you dare say it!" she warn him "Come on girls, let's go" she's angry. This time you can tell that she did everything she could to not kill that man back there "Ryuko! I won't tell you again. Get your ass over here right NOW!" she yelled. People were watching us, but Ryuko calmed down.

We finally got home and AJ still looks angry. I'm kind of scare just to see the look on her face "Satsuki, you know what to do, Ryuko and Rukia, come with me" she lift me up to her arms and got me upstairs "Get in your room and do not come out, do you understand?" Ryuko landed on her bed.

"Fine!" AJ put me down and took her belt off "Raise your voice at me again and your ass will be lit on fire tonight. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Ryuko nodded with fear in her face. Tears running down her cheeks and AJ with the belt half way down "You are grounded for a month" she slam the door behind her.

She took me to the bathroom and strip me from my clothes, then my under garments "Do you think I'm harsh with her? I just don't know what to do anymore. I know the spankings help, but I hate to spank her after I had a rough day. I know she gets in my nerves too, but I do not want to hurt her either"

"I'm sorry" I hug her and she hug me back "I'm glad you are here my baby girl. I think that not having you frustrated me even more. I know I was kind of mean, but usually I do get her little ass, she should be grateful that I didn't because I have to take care of you" she gave me a soft smack on my right buttock making me blush.

"But mom, I still want to know what the prescription said" she smile and took out the piece of paper "Yeah, I don't understand a word it says" she took the black bag out and opened it "Well I have good news and bad news. Which one you want first?" she ask sitting on the floor with me between her legs.

"Bad first" she kiss me in the cheek "You need to take three more suppositories and get an injection every day for a week, and the good news are, that I will put the medicine myself, so you don't have to worry about it, and you get to stay home if you want" my face suddenly feels like fire.

"Mother, please don't make me take them. Please I promise to take care of myself from now on" she turn me upside down and rub my back "I love you little girl, that's why I'm going to make you take them" a few smacks landed on my rear end "Tell me, why are your nipples hard?" I felt her fingers touch them.

"Because it's cold and you have me naked " the warmth water stared coming down the shower and she sat me on the bathtub "Better?" my goodness I can't believe I'm letting her see me completely nude "Hey Rukia, have you been with a boy before?" damn she's going to start asking me the not good questions?

"No ma'am, but why ask?" she blush "Well, I'm not sure myself." It looks like she's thinking about something "Take it easy, I can lift you up" she bend me over her arm and washed my bottom "Rukia, you are so freaking pretty" she rub my buttocks making me shiver "Why is that?" I ask her.

"Just saying little daughter" I stood on my feet and look her in the eyes. She has dark black eyes, it doesn't make sense to me why I came out with purple eyes "Can I ask you something?" she nod "Who's eyes do I have?" she sat on the edge of the tub "My grandma had light purple eyes, your grandma also came out with different eyes and so did I"

"Whose eyes are those?" she look at herself in the mirror "This are the eyes of a killer, my grandpa was from the Uchiha clan. One of the most dangerous clans there are. Up until now, there is only a few of us left. It won't be long when Madara comes looking for us" this is terrible, I don't get it.

"Madara? Who's that?" a thought came into mind, or more like a vision of the past. I saw a man standing in front of a town. Suddenly his eyes turned red and the whole place was filled with fired. People were burning alive and he was laughing without regrets. Another man came forth and tried to stop him. Bad was his luck, he died from the burning flames.

"Those eyes, what are they?" she has the same eyes as the man "This is my curse Rukia, and I'm sure some of my children were born with them, unfortunately, you have it as well" she look right through my eyes making them burn as hell "Stop" she let go of my vision and I see nothing but blur.

"How did you know?" I ask her "No one but me and your grandma knows about this, but you were left in the soul society because Madara was looking for you. He doesn't know that you are still alive, he thinks that you died, I'm sure you will be fine now that you are older." She said sure.

"How can you say that? I can die!" frustration took over me "I won't let you die Rukia, I know for fact that he's after little babies because he can use them for when they grow older, you are no longer in that stage. You are safe now" easy for her to say, but I don't dare to say anything else. She looks mad for yelling at her.

"I'm sorry" she lift me up and wrap me in a towel. I'm kind of scare now that I'm in her arms. It looks like I have it easy, Ryuko, yelled at her and she almost beat the shit out of her. I'm starting to like being the youngest of my siblings. But then I get to be boss around by them, I'm sure it won't be easy then.

"It looks like your fever went down a bit. I will put you in a shirt and you can take a nap. I need to do some paper work for my job tomorrow" she started by drying my hair. Next came my arm pits and she tickle me which I started laughing. She dry my breast areas and then my abdomen.

"No, not there, I can dry myself" she grab my ankles and lift my body up "Stop acting like something you are not" she dry my crotch and my ass. I got a playful smack for trying to convince her "There, all clean. I will let you take a nap now, and don't try anything funny, or else" another smack landed on my right buttock.

"When you put it that way, I don't want to think to do it" she put the blanket covering my nude bottom and turn the light off. The light on the side of her desk is still on, but is not as bright as the one above her bed. Her bedroom is twice as bigger than mine. She has her own studio here.

"Mom, may I come in?" oh good is Satsuki. Just to hear her voice makes me happy. It's probably because she has been nice to me this whole time "Come in" I turn to the door way and she was holding some papers in hand "Oh, hey little sis. How are you feeling?" she ask walking towards AJ's desk.

"Have it all done?" AJ ask grabbing the bunch of papers "Yes ma'am, can you help me review them?" AJ grabbed a pen and started reading through "Rukia! I'm watching you, young lady" I lay back down and my eyes started closing. Suddenly the sound of the AC turned into a lullaby.

END OF RUKIA'S POV


	2. Rukia sick?

AJ'S POV

It's nice to see my young daughter fall asleep. I can see that she's starting to feel better. The suppository she got at the clinic is going to help her fever go down for the day. What she doesn't know is that tomorrow, I have to give her another one and an injection. She will probably stay home with Satsuki.

Talking about Satsuki. Her essay is long and good. She wrote about the differences in the human body. She graduated from high school last year and now she's tending college. Good thing she doesn't have to go tomorrow. She meets with a teacher ones a week. She does home school, since she works at Rukia's high school.

Ryuko, didn't want to be around Satsuki during school and that is why she goes to a different high school. I'm starting to change my mind, she's not doing well in her classes. I need to know what's going on, I'm sure she doesn't tend her schedule classes because of her friends.

"Satsuki, I'm really proud of you, now just put it in the computer and you will be fine" she walk to the computer and started typing in her work. This is where I need to calm down. I need to go check on Ryuko, my naughty daughter. Honestly I don't know what I'm going to do with her.

This behavior of her's is not normal. I'm sure it has to do with Rukia, now that she's an older sister, she must feel like she has power. But I will give her power on her little ass if she keeps on acting so tough and might.

"Ryuko, I'm coming in" everything is quiet. For a second I thought she was gone, but no, she's actually laying down "Come here baby" I lay her head on my lap and she put her hand on my lap "Mom, I'm sorry" she is being honest "It's okay honey, but I want you to explain to me why you are acting like a bad behaved daughter?"

"Because, now that Rukia is here, you won't pay much attention to me. I don't want to feel left out" all this time and I never guessed "Look Ryuko, when have I left Satsuki out because of you? Rukia, is the youngest, but that doesn't mean you have to be left out. You are my daughter too and I will not treat you different than that. So, get that out of your little head and enjoy being the older sister"

She smile "You are right, I should go and teas her" I pull her back "She's sleeping, plus you better go easy on her. She's not quite use to you" she lay back down and I pull up her skirt "Mom…" I turn her upside down "Don't forget tomorrow you have school. I want you to come straight home, and do not try something that you will regret later"

"Yes ma'am" I gave her a soft smack "What are you making for dinner?" her stomach growl "Vegetables I think or I can be nice and make you guys some meat" her face of disappointment makes me want to laugh "You are mean" she hug me knowing I'm joking with her.

"I will call you down stairs when dinner is ready" she nodded and I walk out. I went back to my room and saw Rukia calmly sleeping. I went back to my desk and started checking on my early appointments. Usually is not much, but they piled up since the hospital will be close for a week due to Christmas festival.

"Yes, can I talk to Usuka Nyu? Please" being a pediatrician is not easy. I have little kids coming over tomorrow for a check out or a shot. The person that I called is my secretary, she lives in a hotel which every call I make goes to the receptionist phone. She's getting married in a few days, which means a week off and more work for me.

"AJ? Is it about tomorrow's appointments?" she asks "Well yes, I was going through my patient's list and I saw a name which I do not recall. The name is Jordan Inozuka, you know who he is?" I hear voices on the background "He's a new patient. Tomorrow he has an appointment at three, I'm I right?"

"Yes, but what I want to know is why he doesn't have any information about him. I tried to look up his file and there is nothing. Usuka, I believe you were supposed to put his information up on the computer, I'm I right?" I don't know why she did this to me.

"Yes, but I totally forgot. I'm really sorry AJ. I can try to come early tomorrow and put the information in before he gets to his appointment. Is that okay ma'am?" good thing she's old enough to understand her duties "Well okay then. Do not try to put up excuses tomorrow, I want you there at six o'clock, I will be there at seven, so make sure to check yourself in"

"Okay, I can do that. Well I will see you tomorrow ma'am" I said my goodbyes and hang off the phone "Are you leaving early tomorrow mother?" Satsuki must of have heard "Yes ma'am. How is your work doing? Are you almost done young lady?" she blush and turn the screen for me to see.

"I just need to send it" I watch her type in the email "Hey mom, when are you waking her up?" she ask while stretching "I was thinking after dinner was ready, but I don't want her to be grumpy, so might as well do it now, don't you think?" I walk to my bed and tap Rukia on her back.

"Rukia, time to wake up sleepyhead" she smile and I sat her up "Hi mother" she got up with the pillow covering her front and walk out "It makes me wonder if she was sleeping all this time" Satsuki left me talking to myself. She needs to learn some manners.

END OF AJ'S POV

SATSUKI'S POV

After dinner, Rukia and I went to the living to for some TV entertainment. She seems to be annoyed at my show. I can't laugh though, I don't want her to think that I hate her "Hey Rukia, is there something else you want to watch?" she smile at me "No, I like this, it looks interesting" she lies.

"Rukia, are you lying little sis?" she back away a little with a nervous look on her face "No, I mean, I really do like this show. I just want to go visit my friends too, but I asked AJ and she said no because I need to take my medicine soon. Now you see why I look mad?" she looks cute complaining.

"Well, if AJ, says no, then it's a no. I heard tomorrow you get to stay home with me. But don't tell Ryuko or she's going to want to stay home as well" she nodded "Rukia, time for your medicine child" Rukia immediately got up and crash into mom "Going somewhere?" oh I hate it when she ask us that.

"No ma'am" Rukia was held by the arm and pulled between mom's legs. I saw the needle come out of its cover and immediately I knew what was going on "NO! Not that AJ, please stop this carrying for me nonsense. I don't need you to treat me like I can't take care of myself!" Oh, Oh!

"The carrying nonsense you said? Oh that's it! I do not ever want you to say that young lady! Do you understand!?" AJ sounds mad. I know what comes next "No, don't try to keep your panties on, or I will pull your skirt down as well" Mom finally calm down "But AJ!" little Rukia doesn't know how bad this can be.

"I'm your mother young lady. Now we either do this the good way or the bad one, but we are doing it" my aunt came down stairs and grab Rukia "No…mother…noooooooo!" Rukia got a hard spank on her right buttock from my aunt. Now she's crying over her lap. To be honest, my aunt is harsh nothing compare to mom.

"You didn't have to hit her. She's frighten" my mother turn to look at me "Stop it Satsuki" I don't have a choice but to do as my mother says "Here I go little lady" the needle was placed on her buttock and Rukia is holding herself tight on my aunt's pants. I can feel her pain, after all I got my shots today as well.

"There you go. Now your enema and we are done" oh this is bad. An enema is the worst thing that can happen to a child. "Mother…I don't like it…!" it's in now, her little asshole is being penetrated by the enema. I hate those things, that's why I try not to get sick, but here my little sister is, suffering and there is nothing I can do.

"It's okay little niece. It's for your own good." My aunt sat her on her lap wrapping her small body with her arms "Mother…!" Rukia cried and my mother was touched by her sweet voice "Come here honey" I love to see this, baby sister is being held by mom and she looks so fragile.

"I will put you in bed right now, you must be exhausted" she sure has had a long day. Even though she did took a nap "Don't be mad at me little niece, she needs to learn to be a good girl or else she's always going to ignore AJ's orders. Just know that I love you and I love her as much"

"I'm sorry" she kiss me on the cheek and left to the kitchen. I grab Rukia's panties and walk up to her room "Satsuki" Rukia has swollen eyes "Hey little sis, where's mom?" I close the door behind me and sat next to her "She said she was going to the bathroom and she will come back"

"Okay, how are you feeling, does it still hurt?" she nodded "I'm sorry, I know it must be hard little sis. Oh and here, I brought your undies" I put them on her basket and mom walk in "Satsuki, can you please not leave your pads in the bathroom showing off your you know what please?"

"Sorry mom" she glare at me "Are you in your period Satsuki?" Rukia ask "No, wait mom. I finished mine last week. That thing is not mine!" she doesn't look convince "Then who's is it? You, Ryuko, and Rukia are the only ones who use that bathroom. Unless, Rukia, are you in your period honey?" she ask her.

"Me…? No ma'am, plus why would I leave my pad showing?" she's got a point "Oh that little Ryuko is going to hear me right now!" she walk out angry "Why is it always Ryuko that makes her mad?" I can't believe she noticed it "Well, I think mom identifies with her, after all mom was worse than her"

"Was she?" I nod "I have heard a lot of stories from grandma Tsunade, they are all bad. Let me tell you of when she was little. Grandma says that mom was always acting weird. Until one day, grandpa found out that mom was being possessed by her own Uchiha powers. It was then that grandma Tsunade started using punishments to fix her bad attitude"

"What kind of punishments?" she couldn't guess? "The ones we her children get every time we misbehave. Difference is she got spanked three times a day, plus the times she was acting up and apparently each and every one of them helped her out. Now you see why you and Ryuko and I will get our bottoms spanked?"

"But Satsuki. I'm not as naughty as Ryuko, I don't like spankings either." Hump I wonder "But why not? Who else have spanked you that hasn't been mom or my aunt? I know dad doesn't like to use violence with any of us" she blush a bit.

"A lady called Retsu Unohana. There was a time I refused to be treated by her and she decided to apply the bare bottom spanking. I didn't like the paddle or the strap. Byakuya didn't care when I told him, though he was surprised. I think he must of have remember AJ when they were together"

"Probably, after all there were three naughty children running around the house making mom angry. Do you know who I'm talking about?" she thinks about it "Nope" I can't say she should "Hisana was the first born, then it was Minato, then Soifon, but it must have been hard for mom to raise a boy when raising two girls"

"Why is that?" she ask "Well, Minato was just a boy and you know, mom usually likes to spank us bare, I heard that she had to teach Minato about girl's private parts as he had found out that he shouldn't think about his sisters in such ways. Soifon and Hisana didn't matter since they weren't interested in the boy's private parts"

"Is there a picture of them three?" this is where I don't know what to tell her "Well, there is one in mom's room, but I don't know if she will let you see it. Minato and the girls are not wearing anything and you know. I don't think mom will want to show her baby something like that"

"I'm not a pervert. I just want to see how they all looked like. Come on please…?" she's giving me that pleading look "Oh fine, but don't tell mom I showed you okay?" she jump in my arms "Okay" she sure is hard to ignore "Satsuki! Rukia! Come on children, time for bed young ladies"

"Yes mother, I'm going" I put Rukia on her bed and kiss her on the cheek "Good night little sis. I will come wake you up tomorrow for breakfast" she blush nodding "Okay Satsuki. I will see you tomorrow then" I happily walk out and found a hairbrush on the hall way. I picked it up and it said 'Idiot' on it.

"Ryuko" I walk in her room and she saw the brush "HAHA…! You fell for it!" she's laughing like the brush has written on it "Come here Ryuko" I grab her and pin her down to my knee "Satsuki…I'm sorry big sister…I won't do it again. Promise…" I pull down her pants "I'm sure you will be little sis"

"But Satsuki…" she sobs on her bed while I spank her with the brush "This kind of language is not acceptable in the house little sis. You know the rules and you better follow them or you will get a spanking every time. Do you understand Ryuko?" I pin her arm down, she wants to reach her little bum.

"Yes…I'm sorry…Mama…!" I put the brush down and hand her a wipe "Wipe it out little sis" she grab the brush and started cleaning what she wrote on it "I…I…I'm sorreeee…!" I embrace her as she keeps sobbing "I love you Ryuko, I hope you learned your lesson or else I will do it bare next time"

"O…o…okay" I clean her tears and kiss her on the cheek "Come on, go to bed now, tomorrow you need to wake up early for school" she nodded and got into bed "Love you" I turn off her light and saw my mother standing outside the room "Mother" she came to me and hug me.

"I heard what you did. I'm quite impress on how submissive she is with you. Tell me, how it felt?" she dares to ask "Mother, I just can't let her treat me like as if I was her age. Would you please don't be mad at me?" she hug me "As long as you are not fighting with them I'm okay with you giving them a well-deserved spanking"

"Thanks mom. I will see you tomorrow then" she grab my buttock and squeezed it "See you tomorrow little girl" she kiss me on the forehead and was gently pushed towards my room. I saw her walking down to her room and it just made me feel as if I was finally growing up.

Mom was always complaining that I needed to mature. I think that she feels like I'm getting where she wants me to be. I'm even going to college now, and she's helping me out with it. I can see it in her face when she's proud of me, and I always see it when I do my homework and responsible.

"Ryuko, wake up" she rub her eyes and looked at the time "Why so early in the morning, big sis?" she ask "You need to have breakfast before you leave for school, I also need you to take a shower right now" I put her uniform on her bed and opened the windows for fresh air.

"Dude! It's cold!" it's sunny outside, this will be a beautiful day it seems "Hey, what about Rukia? Don't you have to wake her up?" this is bad "Don't worry about her, now come on and get up before I do it for you" she's trying to get the truth out of me, but I do not want to tell her that Rukia is not going to school today.

"Girls I'm going to be mad if you don't hurry!" Ryuko got up and walk out to the bathroom. I'm going to check on Rukia, I'm sure she will need someone to wake her up "Rukia, come on time to wake up" I open her windows as well and she covered herself more "Satsuki…" she's trembling.

"I believe mom will come and check on you right now" she gave me a pleading look "Don't look at me little one, mom is in charge of you not me" we heard our mother coming upstairs "Good morning little ladies" she kiss me on the cheek hiding who knows what behind her back.

"How are you feeling little one?" Rukia scud over and mom sat next to her "I'm feeling just fine ma'am." Mom touched her forehead "You have a fever again, that means you are lying young lady" mom is not happy about this and pull Rukia over her lap "No…nooooo…I'm sorry mom…please don't spank me…!"

"Lying is not acceptable in this house young lady. Do you hear me?" mom gave her five hard smacks on the bum, but Rukia didn't cry "I'm sorry AJ" mom started spanking her again "Tell me young lady, who I'm I to you?" she ask pulling Rukia's panties down "My mom! My mom!" mom spank her again.

"That's right young lady, not AJ, mom is what I am to you. Now you better do good when I apply your medicine, or else we will have to do this again, but with the heavy hair brush, understood?" Rukia is barely shedding tears "Yes ma'am" mom turn her the other way, and bend her on her knees.

"Stay still okay?" I grabbed Rukia's buttocks and mom put in the suppository. Rukia moved a bit but mom was locking her down which it was impossible to move much "Oh wow, if it isn't the lazy naughty bum" mom put Rukia down and grabbed Ryuko by the ear "I need to warm you up for the day, now don't I?"

"Mom…I'm sorreeee…Stop…nooooo…!" mom pull her panties down and started with the hairbrush "Owwweeee…! Mommmmyyyy….! I won't do it again mommy… please…!" her behind is turning light red "I will make sure of that young lady" Rukia is watching Ryuko getting it harder than she did.

"Today, I want you to behave like a good girl at school, I do not want to get a call that you ditch or that you interrupted class, falling asleep is not even a choice, you already know what happens if you do. When you get out of school, I want you back home, do not try to play it out, I will be calling your sister to make sure you came home in time. Am I clear?"

"Owwwweeee…! Yes mommy…!" Mom let her up and hold her hands "Are you going to be a good girl Ryuko?" my little sister nodded "I hope so, I will see you guys down stairs" mom pull up Ryuko's panties and walk out "Come here Ryuko, you knew this was going to happen, why don't you ever learn?"

"Because, mom doesn't understand me. I don't want to be grounded…!" she cries on my chest "That was also your fault, I will take you guys out when you come back from school. We will have some time together and you won't feel like you are being left out. I love you both" Ryuko and I walk out.

"She's not going to school then?" she asks "If she does while being sick, they are going to call us to go pick her up, it is better if she stays home instead. Don't you agree?" I have to be honest with her. In the future I expect her to be honest as well "You are right Satsuki" she hug me and mom came to hug her.

"I love you" Ryuko cleaned her tears and help mom put the plates on the table "Good morning auntie" Ange and Salia are ready to go "Good morning girls. How is your mommy doing?" mom asks "Tired, the baby is taking a lot out of her" what the "You mean, she's pregnant?"

"Yeah, she found out just yesterday" this is crazy, just how many people are there going to live in this house "Rukia, make sure you rest. I will be visiting your school today and tomorrow. You better not have bad reports young lady" Rukia blush and thought about the consequences.

"What if I have bad attendance?" mom's face is saying it all "Oh" Rukia sat down to not let mom grab her while standing up "That goes for you too Ryuko" mom warn "Oh, please, stop being hard on me…" Salia and Ange knows how strict mom is when it comes to school.

"I will put new rules in this house if you guys keep this up" mom wash her hands and walk out. The girls and I are just hoping she doesn't make our rules stricter. It is bad as it is, if they get harder, I will not be able to keep my good attitude for long. Of course, I don't get it easy.

"I will see you guys tonight. Come on Ryuko" after they all left. Rukia helped me clean the kitchen. I still have to make some dinner, I still haven't decided what I want to make. Mom gave me money to buy groceries. I need to think before Ryuko comes out of school.

"Rukia, get in the bath little sis" she turn the TV off and left up stairs. I decided to call my friend. I haven't talked to him for a week. He must be worried "Hello?" I hear a laugh in the background " _Satsuki, I have been waiting for your call all weekend. What's up? How are you surviving this days?"_

"I've been doing fine. Now that my little sister is with us I mean. You should come over and introduce yourself. She's beautiful and kind, I'm sure she's going to be happy to meet you" I hear him sigh " _I can tell she's like her big sister. You just never believe anything I say about you. I try to complement you, but you never let me"_

"Look Ira. Is not that I don't like you, it's just that I'm not ready for this kinds of things you know. After my breakout with Shinsu. I was just never able to think straight again. I need to go. I will call you later this week. Tell me if you want to come over to meet my baby sister"

I hang up the phone and I saw Rukia standing on the stairs "Come on down" her cheeks turn pink "I heard what you were telling him. Why haven't you look for help with our mom?" I can't believe she cares "Well, because I never really thought about it. Plus our mom is not the kind that lets her children date that easily."

"Oh I see. Too bad for him don't you think?" she's so sweet "I think so, come on, time for your medicine" she looks like she wants to say no "This actually tastes good. You want to sit for me?" she pull out a chair and sat down. I bend on my knees and held her chin with my fingers.

"Don't worry, it will be fast" she nodded and I push in the medicine and held her nose tight "Ewww!" she started coughing "Good job little sis" she got up and try to grab water "Not quite the solution, but here, you can have some" I ended up giving her a glass of water.

"Have you ever been sick?" she ask after drinking her water "A couple of times. One of them was diarrhea, it was the most uncomfortable feeling in my pants. Mom decided to put on a diaper so I didn't mess up my panties. The problem was when she had to change me. I didn't want to be changed and she got pretty mad that she ended up spanking me"

"You really got spanked for that?" she blush "Just imagine, my grandma was also changing me. I'm a grown teenager and yet our elders are just in charge and there is nothing I can say in the matter. Especially mom, I could never tell her what to do, or else I will be disciplined like you and Ryuko."

"It's not a good thing. I have been smacked by her hand but it hurts a lot. Though I have to admit, her hands are always warm and soft. Don't you agree Satsuki?" I can't help but to giggle "They sure are. I always love to be cuddle, mom can be mean, but she's also nice and loving"

"Is she really? Can you tell me more about your past?" I sat her on my lap since I'm five inches taller than her "Well, when I was ten, I used to live with grandma Tsunade, I think she was more strict if you ask me. You see Rukia, grandma is not as soft as mom is. If you ever see her, do not do anything naughty"

"Like what?" it reminds me of the past "Well, one of the things that I did was to say no when she told me to do my bed. She grabbed me and spank me with a switch that she had hanging on her storage. It burned like hell, oh man, that day I was crying like never before. I couldn't sit for a week"

"Really? What's a switch?" she asks "Well, it's mostly a cable, but if you get hit with it, you will surely be crying heavens. Ryuko has felt it too, but she got it from my aunt, she decided to course her and she was angry, like really, really angry" her face went blank.

"So I should be watching for her too?" I nod "Mostly me too little Rukia, you can ask Ryuko what she got when she decided to be naughty with me. I don't play that game either. You better be a good girl if you don't want to get in big trouble with my hairbrush. Trust me, I do not like to be teas"

"I'm sorry, have I been naughty yet?" she looks concern "Not that I remember, but don't worry I won't give you a spanking right now, unless you decide to be a naughty little sister than I will" she blush "Not happening, I'm a grown up, I don't do that crap" I raise my eyebrow.

"Trust me little girl, you will eventually and when that day comes, you are going to regret it. I know for fact that you already have one coming today when mom comes back home. She send me a text saying to keep you in your room before she comes back. I do not know what you did, but I bet it has to do with your school"

"How bad?" I give her an evil look "When I missed school too much, mom was furious. She got me with the paddle, I didn't even saw it coming. You bet she will not tell you when she's going to start. She's going to get you when you least expect her" I can see that she's frighten.

"Satsuki, I'm not scare. I don't fear her nor you. I have my own duties to attend to. Now if you may excuse me, I have to go and do some work." She's so confident "Rukia Kuchiki! Come back here young lady!" she stopped and looks sorry "What is it Satsuki?" I point down in front of me.

"Right now, young lady" she came to me and she looks angry "I want you to go up to my room and get me the belt. I will not let you behave like this. Now go or you can be naughty and wait until you see the consequences. Now what is it going to be?" I ask with command.

"I will go get the belt, Satsuki" I wait for her in the living room "Here it is, Satsuki" I grab the belt and got up "Bend over my knee and let's get it over with" she nodded and did as I said "No…!" she felt my hand pull up her skirt "Oh, yes don't make me talk to you again"

"But Satsuki" my hand reach her panties and her petite buttocks are so tempting to spank "Rukia, what did you do to deserve this spanking?" she's breathing hard "I was rude to you Satsuki. I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I promise" she tried to get up, but I pushed her back down.

"Just for that, I'm going to give you five more smacks" and then the spanking began. Her buttocks bounce every time I spank them. She's not showing any tears "Satsu-ki" now she's starting to feel the pain "When mom comes back, you are going to tell her why you've been spanked"

"Okay, Satsuki" she grab tight on my leg "Five more, and I want you to count them" she nodded 'SMACK' "One" I stop 'SMACK' "Tw-o" she's sure feeling it 'SMACK' "T-hree" her guts are probably gone by now 'SMACK' "FIVE…!" now she's softly crying "Did you like to be strap Rukia?"

"NO…!" I hug her "That's right little sis. I don't want more attitude from you. Do you understand?" she nodded "Okay Satsuki" I kiss her on the cheek "Let's go to the store, we need to do some shopping" she got up "It hurts" she rubs her behind "I know, I know, now come on"

We are now in front of Ryuko's school. Everyone is coming out of the gate "Ryuko!" she run towards us "Big sister! Rukia!" her friend Mako is running behind her "Wait up Ryuko!" I like that girl "Ready to go shopping?" she's hugging me "Yes, hey Satsuki, you think, you can call mom and ask her if Mako can stay tonight?"

"Why is that?" Mako smile "My parents are out of town for a week, and I don't want to stay alone. Can I please stay at your house Satsuki?" she pleads "You know that's not my decision. I will call mom and ask her" I grab my phone and call my mother.

" _Hello? Satsuki, what's up daughter?"_ she sounds tired "Hey mom, Mako wants to know if she can stay in our house for the week?" my mother sighs _"Did she tell you why?"_ she asks "Her parents are out of town apparently and she doesn't want to stay alone in her house"

" _I will call her mother and make sure. For now she can"_ I smile at the girls and they just know the answer "Behave you two" I warn them "Okay big sister Satsuki" the two are so cute in their uniforms. Wait uniforms? "Ryuko! Where is your uniform?" she knows she's in trouble.

"Who cares, come on, we got some shopping to do" she's going to be in big trouble tonight. Good thing Mako has been punished before. Mom won't think about it twice. As we finished our shopping the girls are still joking about who knows what. Rukia looks quiet and still in pain from her back.

"Are you okay?" I ask her "Satsuki" she smiles "I-Yes" she lowers her head again "Rukia!" Orihime comes running along with other girls "Orihime. Hey what's up?" she fakes a smile I can tell "We heard you were sick. Is it true? Are you okay?" Rukia started blushing at the questions they were asking her.

"Ichigo, couldn't stop asking for you. I think he miss having you in his house" this silly girls "Oh, is that right? Well you should tell him I can always go back" she says "Oh, is that right?" she blush "I was kidding." Orihime and the rest giggled "Well, we have to go back home, take care girls" I held Rukia's hand "You too Satsuki" they wave at us.

END OF SATSUKI'S POV

AJ'S POV

I'm exhausted, I had a lot of kids to tend today. Usually I get home and get one of those bad attitudes from my girls. I just hope today isn't one of them. I take a deep breath before walking in the door. Everything is quiet, I wonder what the girls are doing.

"Girls! I'm home!" I call and I smell the curry "Wow, it smells delicious." Satsuki, Ryuko, and Mako are getting dinner ready "Hi mom. How was work today?" Ryuko asks "It was busy as always. How was school child?" she's not ignoring my question "It was great. I think I learned something today. Now didn't I Mako?"

"Oh yeah. Ryuko got an A on the math test. I didn't let her copy my work today either" this girls "Well, I'm glad to hear that Ryuko." She looks happy "Where's Rukia?" the girls point at the stairs "Oh that's right" I walk up to my room and change clothes. My uniform isn't that comfortable.

I put on some shorts and a shirt. My goodness is sure hot in this house. My nieces are playing their loud music and my sister won't come back until night fall. I head to Rukia's room and her door is not completely close "I'm coming in Rukia" she sat on her bed and I sat next to her.

"Mother. I-" she looks sad "How are you feeling Rukia?" I touch her forehead "I'm feeling better, but I-" I know she needs to tell me something "What is it honey?" tears are starting to dwell up in her little eyes "Mother…" I wrap her in my arms and she let her tears out.

"I'm sorry mother" I don't know why she's apologizing "Why honey?" I clean her tears "Satsuki. I-I didn't mean to be rude mother!" she desperately says "You were naughty young lady?" she nods "Hump. I think you deserve a punishment, but first, we need to have dinner"

"Okay mother" I'm glad she's accepting what she did "Satsuki, is it true that Rukia, was rude to you this morning?" my daughter looks doubtful "Yes ma'am, I had to strap her for what she said, I'm sure you can have a talk with her before bed ma'am" she's right, I have to.

"I will. Now apologize young lady" Mako and Ryuko are surprised to see Rukia, so submissive "I'm sorry Satsuki. I won't do it again, I promise" I can't began telling how proud I am to be her mother. If it was Ryuko, it would of end up with a sore bottom first.

"Girls, after dinner, I want you all upstairs. I need to have a talk with Rukia in the living room. Satsuki, you are welcome to stay if you want" I'm done eating, and Rukia is too "Come with me Rukia" she put her plate on the sink and came after me. I sat on the sofa and she stood in front of me.

"Come, sit on my lap" she slowly sat down over my lap. I wrap my arm around her back and to her thigh with my free hand, I grab her hand "Why were you naughty to your sister little girl?" she's looking me in the eye "I thought I could get away and said I wasn't scare of you, or her, then I try to leave and she got mad at me"

"Tell me, are you or are you not afraid of me?" she shivers "Not really, but you are scary sometimes mom" she admits "Like when I'm holding you down upside down?" she nods with a big red mark on the face "Good, Rukia, let this be the last time, you hear me?" she nods with fear.

"Yes mother" I take a second to think on what I should do "Rukia, if you are being honest about your behavior, I want you to prove it to me. If you are not, there will be consequences. Are we clear?" she nods nervous.

"Good, now I want you to go upstairs and to my room, then to my cabinet, then I want you to bring me your medicine. Okay?" her pleading face is not going to work on me "Yes mother" she gave up trying to convince me and walk upstairs. I'm sure she will be good from now on.

"Here it is mother." The syringe looks bigger on the package "I'm glad we are doing this the good way, don't you think?" she's watching me get the injection ready "Yes ma'am" finally her fear is getting in her nerves "Come on, don't be afraid" she's watching me pull down her garments.

"Good girl, now stay still okay?" she's trying not to look, but she failed "Owwww...!" this was faster, but painful "Come here my naughty daughter" her legs are around my waist and her arms resting on my chest along with her head "It will be okay now" I assure her "It hurts mom, it hurts…!" she cries.

"Shh! Just relax and it will go away, I promise" I rub her buttock to dull the pain a bit. She looks so small and beautiful in my arms "Are you feeling better now?" she nod "Good, tomorrow you have a long day" she's starting to close her eyes. Satsuki came in a minute ago.

She was cleaning up the kitchen. My daughters were great today. I can't start thinking that Ryuko actually didn't act up on me. I wonder if her friend has something to do with her behavior. Good thing I get to punish Mako if she misbehaves and her mom will get her punished when she comes back.

"I'm impress you didn't paddle her after what you got at school." I smile at my daughter "Perhaps, but she showed me that she was willing to listen and do what she was told. I'm sure she will get the paddle eventually, but for now, as long as she's a good girl, she doesn't have to worry about it"

"You are right mother. When I told her to bring me the belt, she immediately went upstairs and got it for me. I wasn't even going to spank her, but I know she has to know who she's dealing with. I'm sure she was used to do as she pleased, knowing that dad, has a soft heart."

"But still. She looks so submissive, or maybe is just that she still feels like a stranger around us and feels the need to be good. We won't know for sure when she will start acting up on us. I'm sure it won't be a good thing either. For now give her time to feel at home. Try to go easy on her" "As you wish mother"

A good night kiss and the girls are sleeping like little angels. I can't wait until this girls start behaving like good daughters. I hope Soifon is not as bad behaved as I have heard. It may take a while to find out where she's at. I heard she made it captain and she's one of the best fighters in the Seretei.


	3. Pride doesn't matter to me!

Finally Saturday. I have plans to go visit my son at Konoha. It's a small village up in the next town. It takes two hours to get there by train. I wonder what the girls are doing today. Maybe Rukia might want to come along.

"Hey! Mom!" Ryuko this early in the morning and she's already making so much noises "Come in" she jumps on my bed "Can I go to the mall with Mako today? I mean I promised her to take her out today" she pleads "What is she a dog?" she laughs.

"Not that kind mom! But you know-like a date perhaps?" she blush "Excuse me?" she better be kidding "Oh come on mom. Please would you please let me go with her?" I hope is not what I'm thinking "A date like friends I'm I right?" she nods giggling.

"What you thought I was going to the other side of my gender?" she's right, but either way, I wouldn't care "As long as you are happy that's what matters, but I was a little surprise. Anyways you may go, but don't come back home latter than ten o'clock, you hear me?"

"Promise mom. I love you" she grab my wallet "Hey!" she grabbed a few money from me. I won't get in her way, even I liked going shopping with my friends when I was her age. I need to go check on Rukia. She was grounded for a week last week, she was being naughty.

"Good morning sleepy head" I can't help but to give her a soft smack on her buttock "Good morning ma'am" she blush as almost every time she's half naked and I see her "Want me to make you something for breakfast?" she shake her head.

"I'm not hungry. Say, what are you doing today?" she asks "I'm going out of town, you want to tag along?" she check her phone "Sure, when do we leave?" she start putting her panties on "Aren't those the ones you were wearing yesterday?"

"I need to do my laundry." She has a stain of pee on her front "Those are dirty, come on. Just put on some tight shorts and a skirt, no one will notice you don't have panties" she blush "But it's uncomfortable"

"Do we need to talk?" she knows what I mean "No ma'am, I will do as you suggest" she knows better than to disobey "I will be waiting on the kitchen" I walk out and Salia and Ange are fighting again. Those two never learn "Hey!" I stop them.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill her!" Salia is really, really mad "You are not doing anything young lady. Now calm down and tell me what happened!" she's red from her face "That Idiot spent all of my money!" she tries to hit Ange again.

"You weren't using it, so I thought I could borrow it" her sister claims "You know how long it took me to save up all that money? It took me years! Ever since I was eight!" ugh, this isn't good "But you are not using it right now, I can pay it back" Salia got angrier. I wonder where their mother is at.

"That was none of your damn business!" finally my sister comes in with all the commotion "What's going on here!?" my sister has the switch in hand "Mom, she stole my money and spent it all with her friends…!" Salia is now shedding tears from disappointment.

"Is that true ANGE!?" Ange is in for it. It will be best if I didn't get involved in this situation "AJ, can you take Salia out for me?" I nod and carry Salia out with me "Oh, mom" Rukia was about to head down stairs "Ready?" she nods "Salia is coming with us, so be nice" she smiles.

"Okay" we walk down stairs together and Ange is screaming with every hit she's getting "Feel better?" my niece looks still pretty angry "How can I? My money…" she's not screaming anymore. I guess that's a good start. I gave Rukia an apple and I grabbed a orange.

"Salia, eat something kid" she's being a brat right now "I don't want to eat, I'm not hungry" she put the apple back on the table "Do I have to force you?" Rukia is not worried about what's happening "That's it. You will get it" I force her up and into my knee.

"Noooo…Stop…auntie…I'm going to eat it! I'm going to eat it!" she begs with every smack I'm giving her "Should of have done so when I told you to. Now embrace yourself, and you Rukia, if you don't want to be next, you better pick up the trash from the floor" she did as I said.

"Good, now let's go. We are going to be late for the train" Rukia is walking next to me and Salia is just being pulled by me like a little girl "I hope you two behave or else" they know what's going to be awaiting them if they act like little brats.

"Mom, you want me to hold your purse?" Rukia politely asks "Sure, I will be right back" they sat on a bench and I went to buy the train tickets. It didn't took me long, since people are slow in getting in line "Follow me girls" Rukia and Salia run towards me and we were able to get on the train.

"Look at those girls, you think she's the mom or the sister?" I hear whispers "I hope she's a virgin" a man laughs "Mom, are they talking about you?" we sit on our sits "Tell me Rukia, you think we should care what other people says about us? I mean, I don't care. As long as they are not talking about you"

"Okay mom" I sit her on my lap and Salia is sitting next to me on the window's side "Do you really have to sit me on your lap?" she asks blushing "You don't want me too?" she blush "Is not that, is just that, I don't want you to be judge for doing so" she's worried about me as much as I am for her.

"You want to take a nap before we get there?" I ask her "I don't know, I'm kind of cold" I hug her to warm her up "You are hot." She hit me on the breast and my guts tight up "Sorry mom" she felt it as well. I hope I didn't get hard like the other day when I accidently hit myself on the wall.

"Hello there, what's your name?" this old man dares to ask "AJ Kuchiki" he got closer to my daughter "How about you fuck my son and I do your daughter" he put his son in front of me "Excuse me?" his son looks innocent "I'm kidding. Would you let my son put it in you?" he asks my daughter.

"Wha? Put in what?" my daughter asks "His penis of course" his son turn red "Dad, this is embarrassing" the boy got hard and Rukia can't stop staring "You mean that thing?" she looks frighten "He couldn't stop telling me how hot you look on those clothes and look at him, he's ready to go. I know you are getting wet from your pussy"

"Get the hell out of here old man. I will not let you talk to my daughter like that" this is going to get nasty if he doesn't leave "And just what can you do? I'm not an ordinary man, so watch what you are saying, or else I will suck all your blood" he showed me his fangs.

"Is that so?" my sharingan activated "I'm not an ordinary woman either old man. I come from the Uchiha clan" his face went blank "That's impossible, those eyes are the-Sharingan, it can't be. Just who are you woman?" he fell on his ass and I put Rukia on the sit making the old man freak out.

"Please don't hurt my father." The boy got on my way "Then get the hell out of my way!" they both left without looking back "And you" my daughter shiver "I'm just kidding" she sat next to me and I put my hand around her "You saw her eyes too? She's one of them too, I bet her daughter has it too"

"She's dangerous. We need to report it to the Hokage immediately" I heard them whisper "You idiots, that won't work on her. Didn't you heard what she said? The Hokage is her grandpa. She's Senju's daughter" this woman is so smart. I'm glad she did her research.

"We are screwed!" the two men are just freaking out for nothing "She looks so peaceful, I bet she didn't hear what happened" it's true, Salia fall asleep right after we got on the train. She looked tired and sad for losing her money. I just wish everything calms down when we get home.

' _We will arrive in santan city in about ten minutes, Please get your gear before we arrive"_ they announce. Damn we still have an hour before we arrive to our destination. I just hope my son and his wife are home when we get there. I called them last night telling them about, my arrive at noon.

I want to tell you about my daughter in law. She comes from the Uzumaki clan. Her family was all killed and her clan was gone by the time she tried to go back in her town. Sad story I will say. It must of been hard for a child to see her whole family and clan gone and killed.

The legend says that when a clan no longer exist, is because is been around for generations and new eras are to come. The Uzumaki clan was one of the biggest one there was, they say they all immigrated but couldn't make it to their destination and died on the hot, dry, desert.

Kushina was known latter on, on the village and the guards came after her. The Hokage felt bad about killing a little girl and took her in. later on she was able to join the academy along with Minato. But even so, she was still being chased and my son was brave enough to make her his wife.

He says that nothing has happen between them. She's still pure as he describes her. He says that their first time is going to be when they decide a baby. I still can't believe I raised a man and not a scum. I can't begin telling how proud I am of him. I hope my girls stay pure for a little longer.

' _We will arrive at Konoha village. Anyone getting off there must move to the back and make a line. We thank you for your ride and be patient, we will arrive in about ten minutes'_ Salia woke up and Rukia stretch out. I grabbed the girls and walked towards the back door. It seems we are the only ones in line.

I wonder if it's because of the incident earlier. Well why should I care? I came for a reason and as long as my girls are safe, I don't need a crowd to get off the same place. Finally the train stopped, it took a while since it had to slow down way before the ten minutes started.

"Mom, I can walk on my feet" Rukia doesn't want to be carried by me "I can't let you do that" she hide her face on my chest and people didn't look our way. After walking a mile and getting out of the crowd. I let Rukia on her feet. She looked down with embarrassment as we knock on the door.

"Going!" I heard a female's voice "Oh, hey AJ, come on in" she let us in and I saw Minato laying down on the sofa watching a movie "Nice to see you too son" he smile "You too mom" suddenly I saw a baby on his hands "Wait a minute, who is this?" he uncover the baby.

"Her name is Kushna, she was born a week ago" Kushina explain "And why didn't you guys let me know when I called you last night?" my son smile "I wanted to be a surprise. Come mom, she wants to meet you" I got closer to the baby's face and she smile "Aww" the girls are happy.

"Oh my goodness, she's so beautiful" I lift her up and she started stretching "Look Rukia, she's your niece" my daughter looks happy but confuse at the same time "Oh that's right, my name is Minato Kuchiki, your older brother, and this is Kushina, my wife. Nice to meet you little one"

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki. I-I-am your-" Rukia is blushing "My baby sister" Rukia turn red but smile "Want some water? Salia?" my niece is in love with the baby "No thanks. Can I carry her?" I let Salia carry the baby "I-I need to-go outside" Rukia run out of the house.

"What's wrong with her? Did she not like us?" my son worried ask "I don't know son, I will go and check on her" Salia gave me back the baby and I walk out finding Rukia on top of the roof in her Shinigami clothes "What gives?" she turns the other way "Are you going to scold me?"

"Not sure, now tell me. What's wrong child?" she clean a tear and I smile at her "Don't know" she said with a broken voice "Hump, here, I'm sure she wants to cry with you" the baby started crying on Rukia's lap "Wha? Why is she crying?" Rukia ask with curiosity.

"I don't know, just like I don't know why you are crying" she let me clean her running nose "I was thinking that I might not even belong in this family. I still feel like a stranger. Minato, Satsuki, Ryuko, and the rest are so used to each other. But I'm not. Why is that?"

"Well, to tell you the truth. It is only you, who can change that. Your siblings do not treat you like a stranger, they love you Rukia. I'm sure that it will take a while for you to realize that. I will not force you to make a drastic change. I love you little daughter"

"Mother-" I left her with the baby, which I'm sure she will be feeling better after the baby calms down. I went back inside and Minato ask for his father. I explain what is going on in our family. I also explain why Rukia, was sad. He decided to go and check on the girls up on the roof.

"So, her name is Rukia. Wasn't she born with a high amount of power? Have you test her true potential?" my daughter in law ask "Well, yes you are right. She is the one who will become stronger than I. I have yet to find out her true potential. I'm just taking it easy"

"I-" Rukia heard me say that "Come on in" she slowly came and stand next to me "She's beautiful. I'm glad you are part of my family, Rukia" Kushina gave Rukia a rice ball "Oh thanks" I drag her to my lap and kiss her on the cheek, spreading out her legs.

"She's not wearing any underwear. I believe she needs to be more responsible with her chores. Good thing tomorrow is Sunday and she won't be going anywhere until she finish with her chores" Minato hug Kushina from behind "I'm surprise you are growing soft"

"None sense. I just can't help it. Just look at her, she's so fragile. My body goes numb to see her little face, even though, you might be right about that. But then Ryuko wouldn't get it easy either. Plus, I didn't order her to do it. I guess you can say it was my fault. But in the other hand, I'm sure she had to do them when she used to live with your father."

"In that case, father wouldn't have used the same methods as you mother. There was a time when dad send me to do my clothes. I had no idea how to do them, then you came home and you made me learn with a really heavy strap. You said, you had thought me once and I forgot the second time. The strap help me remember, it wouldn't be any different"

END OF AJ'S POV

RUKIA'S POV

Unbelievable! My brother is trying to get me in trouble knowing I should know how to do my chores by myself. AJ is not giving me a good look right now. My heart is accelerating just to think I will not be forgiven so easily. "You are right son. How foolish I was. I might as well keep my rules the same with all of you children"

"Wha-?" AJ put me on my feet "Rukia Kuchiki! Have you been naughty today young lady?" she certainly is not giving it easy on me "I-well-I don't know ma-am." she lean me closer to her chest and wrap her arms below my back. "I thought so" she stopped with the weird look and smile at me "We must go now, it is a long trip"

"AJ, can you tell mom I will stay here for a while?" oh that's right. We don't have school until next week. I don't see the hurry to go back home "Sure. Rukia, say goodbye and let's get going little daughter" AJ finish saying her goodbyes and I did too "Hey Rukia, it was nice to see you little sis" Minato tossed me into the air making me land on my mother's arm.

"You naughty boy. How dare you throw my daughter up into my arms" my brother started laughing with Kushina "After all she is my younger sister mother. You know I have to teas her and joke around with her" my mother smack him and bend him over her knee "You know young man. Your sister thought the same thing and got it bare" my brother turn red.

"Mom, I was just kidding" he begs "So was she young man" his pants went down and I turn the other way "Ouch! No…I'm sorry…Please Kushina, tell mom to stop…" I hear his wife laugh "I don't want to be next Minato" I kind of peak and saw his white buttocks. I have to admit, I think he has a bigger bottom than I.

"Oh, what is that I feel under my leg?" mother asks "Nothing, nothing mother" I want to see but AJ will be mad if I do "Don't you dare young lady, I can see your curiosity. Now young man, explain yourself. Getting it this big for a bare bottom spanking?" I wonder what they are talking about "I can't help it, it isn't the first time and you know that mother"

"You are so innocent aren't you, young lady?" Kushina rub my hair "I don't know what you mean. Can you tell me what she's talking about?" I blush "His penis. I'm sure you know that much, don't you?" I nod but my face went hot just to think about it "Rukia, let's go young lady. Make sure you take a bath, it kind of smells"

"Yes mother" Salia is in the living room, so she wasn't aware of what happened. We are now in the train. It's dark outside and there is a few people snoring, my mother is calmly watching me. After what happened this morning I'm sure she won't be taking a rest until we get home. "Good night" she kiss me on the cheek and place me on her lap.

I feel AJ, lift me up. I slowly open my eyes because of the light. I see that we are home. The lights are still on, that can only mean they are not sleeping yet "Welcome back mother" Satsuki rub my back and kiss me on the back of my head "Where's Ryuko? Is she sleeping already?" we walk upstairs "She haven't come back yet. I call her but she won't answer"

"Oh, is that right?" we hear the door close "Oh, there she is" my mother look down the stairs and saw my older sister with a grin on her face "What time is it?" she asks "Almost twelve in the morning. I thought you weren't going to be home mom" my mother stood quiet and Ryuko walk pass her "Let this be the last time" she warn.

"Yes ma'am" she took me to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then it was my turn and she did all of it for me "Need to pee?" she ask "No ma'am. I'm kind of hot though" she strip me and put me on the tub "Very well then" she strip and got in with me "Why the red face young lady?" she lift me up and sat me between her legs.

"Your-" she smile "Yes, but you shouldn't feel embarrassed. You want to know where you were born?" a small thought came to my mind "Retsu once told me that babies are born from the vagina. She also said it's painful. Did I came from there too?" she nod "Let me see" she spread my legs and open my privates.

"Your vagina is nothing compare to mine. Yours is still of a virgin, you will see that as you grow older, it will start opening. For now, if you put your finger inside, it will be painful" she grab my hand and made me put it inside "Nooooo…!" I curve back from the pain "How could you give birth if it hurts so bad?" she rub me.

"Well, it is a sacrifice I had to make for you all" I hug her and she knows how I feel "You don't have to feel bad about it, I'm glad I have you all with me. Plus you were less painful since you were smaller than your sisters and your brother" she show me her entrance "It's big. Tell me do you think I can make it with this size?"

"Naughty girl. I'm sure you will be fine. After all you are my daughter and I'm sure you will make a good mother too" she wash my body and I washed hers. My mother took me to my room, lay me, and dress me. She stood on her towel for long until I fall asleep. My body is relax after a good shower. The trip was exhausting.

"Oh no" it's morning and I had an accident during my sleep "Don't worry. I'm already taking care of it" the shame of me wetting the bed overwhelms me "Sleep well?" I look around and my sisters are standing there as well "Wait…" I close my legs "You have a trip to the doctors" Ryuko says "Noooo…!" my mother is cleaning my bottom.

"Oh yes. I already make your appointment and you don't have a say in the matter" AJ sits me on her lap "But why? It was just an accident. Please not a trip to the doctors" I beg "Even so, we must check you out. Perhaps there are other things I need to take care of. I need to make sure you are developing right."

"Wait, aren't you legally allow to do this? I thought you were a pedi something?" she laugh "A pediatrician. That doesn't give me the right to do it at home. Now stop trying to convince me. Girls get ready. We are living in an hour" my mother is carrying me around still half naked. Her hand is supporting my crotch covering it.

"What do you want for breakfast honey?" we are in the kitchen "I don't know, I want something light." She grab a plate and toast some bread for my sisters and I "Here you go" Satsuki came with a clean pair of panties and put them on my legs "Here" my mother let me on my feet and Satsuki pull up my panties.

"Thanks Satsuki" she smile "When are you going to start calling me big sister huh?" she make me blush "Never" she smack me "I was kidding big sister" mom grab me and fed me "Your big sister did your laundry. Say thank you young lady" my mother says "Oh that's what happened. Thanks big sister" I can see that Satsuki is happy.

"Your very welcome little sis" Ryuko, is texting and doesn't care what's going on. Usually, she keeps her things to herself. It almost makes me think that she doesn't like me "Hey Satsuki, can we take her to our favorite lake after the doctor's appointment?" she sounds exited "Rukia, if you do good with the doctor, I will let you go. Is that clear young lady?"

"I don't know mother" she glare at me "Are we clear?" a hard spank landed on my right buttock "Yes ma'am" we all went to change and head out. We are close to Ichigo's house "Hey! Rukia!" oh just what I was trying to avoid "Looks like your friend wants to talk to you" my mother gently push me towards Ichigo and he stop.

"Rukia, what are you doing this evening?" he asks "She has a doctor's appointment right now and after that, she will be going out with her sisters. You want to come along?" my mother sure likes to talk "I will like to come along but my father is doing a check out as well. I'm sure you will do fine Rukia"

"What are your reasons for being checked out?" I ask him "I don't know. What about yours Rukia?" my face went red "She's getting a checkout. I'm sure you've been there" he blush as well "Oh, that kind of check out. Well good luck Rukia" we see Orihime coming down the road "Oh look at that" my mother has an evil smile in her face.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Kuchiki. Rukia, Satsuki, Ryuko. How are you all doing today?" she asks "Well enough to go for a walk. Are you visiting this young man Orihime?" she blush "Well, I was kind of in a hurry. I have to go visit someone" she says "Who might that be?" mom asks "Oh, hump, no one" she's nervous and mom is not happy about this.

"Come on Orihime, you are coming with us" she's being dragged by my mother "Wait, I really need to go meet with him" she says "Him huh? Who is him?" mom asks "I don't know him, I meet him online" she says "Good to know, now let's hurry. Rukia has an appointment in ten minutes" she has to be kidding. I don't want Orihime to see.

"We are here" Mom drag me inside along with Orihime "AJ, the doctor is ready to see you now" a woman announce "Thanks, by the way. I will like to add, another patient." The woman wrote down the details and we got in the room "Good morning. How are you all doing today?" the doctor asks "We are doing better than ever"

"Good. Now, who I'm I seen today?" she ask looking at all of us "The one with the happy face" mom push me towards the doctor "Oh, good. I see that I have another one on the list. Who might that be?" Orihime turn red "This young lady right here" she was pushed next to me "Oh good. Now come with me girls"

"Where are we going?" I ask the doctor "Here, now AJ, would you like to strip the girls for me?" she close the curtain and my mother grab me first "NO! I'm not letting you strip me!" she sigh and forced me to her knee "Why am I not surprise? This is every time we come. Now be good or we will have a talk when we get home"

"But this is not fair…! I don't want to be nude in front of a stranger and to make it worse Orihime is watching me too!" a hard spank landed on my behind making me moan "Are you ready to be good now or do we have to do this the hard way?" she ask "I'll be good mama" I'm fighting so hard not to shed tears.

My behind stings a lot. I want to scream from the pain, but Orihime is going to think I'm a baby. "Oh AJ, why am I not surprise? You are so strict with the girls. Give them a break, they deserve to complain all they want, after all. They won't win no matter how much they fight" the doctor came to me and lift me up to the scale.

"Stand straight. This needs to be perfect. Don't force your breath, you need to breath" I feel like a little girl right now "You are shorter than you should be, but for your weight. You look fine. Now you Orihime" AJ lift me into her arms "It hurts doesn't it?" I nod and feel her soft hand rubbing my sore area.

"Next time you want to be a bad girl. You need to remember that my hand will always be here to remind you how you should behave properly. This isn't over little daughter, there are more embarrassing things coming" my pride is hurt. I'm so submissive when she's around. It's as if my spirit belongs to her.

"Come and lay down. I will be right back" my mother lay me on the bed and the lady came with a small box "You said that her bladder is not functioning well. I'm I right?" my face is red I can feel the embarrassment "Yes. This morning she lost control, which a teenager shouldn't have that kind of problems. I'm sure I didn't gave her water before bed. I know for sure she would have been aware"

"You are right. This is not a normal case. In other words, her muscles are not where they are supposed to be. When a baby is born, their muscles are open, that is why they don't have control of their bladder. But in some cases it could be normal, for example if you were drinking too much water the same night and fall asleep."

"Which she didn't" my mother is making it worse "Alright then, I know what I need to do" she took out a small syringe and my mother grabbed my legs bringing them up "I don't want to do this…" I whisper in my mother's ear "Stay still" I felt the fingers going through my vagina and then a sting. It's the syringe. It hurts! My mother won't let go of me!

"I will send this to the laboratory and they will send me the results for any infections." My mother let go of my legs and I'm breathing hard. Some tears came out but not many "Her hymen looks okay. One more thing. You see this small ball in here?" she touch me and I got a really bad cramp "OOOOWWW!" I scream and my mother held me tight.

"Her pelvis is noticeable, you can see that her bone is not where it should be. I will give you instructions on how to move it back where it should be. Here are the exercises she must do every day for at least a month. She is not to move a lot though. You need to help her move around and this are the instructions how you should do it"

"So this is after the surgery, I'm I right?" the nurse nodded and left out of the room "Surgery?" she rubs my hair "They will move the bone and then you won't be able to move a lot for a while. When you are finally healed, you will go back to who you are. But for now, it won't be easy" the nurse came back and my mother looks worried.

"You are allow to come with us, perhaps. You can do it if you want" my hope is for her to say she will, but she's actually frighten "Please, do it" her face went blank when she heard me say that "Rukia" she whisper with a broken voice "I will" my mother went out and they are taking me somewhere else. I can see two doors open and then a room with less light.

"It will be okay. I promise to heal you" my mother inject me something and everything is fainting. My body is going numb. It must be the effect of the medicine. I can feel nothing anymore. The lights are blurry and the voices. My mother, she's gone. I can't see anything.

"She's waking up!" I hear someone say "Leave her alone Ryuko!" I hear my mother say "But she's peeing again" I feel air going through my privates "Ouch! It hurts!" I tried to move but the sudden move made me have a strong cramp on my side "Take it easy Rukia. You are not to move yet" my mother calm down the pain.

"Where are we?" I ask her "Your room. I was able to bring you home two hours after your surgery" she explain "Why didn't you wake me up?" I feel her finger in my privates "You were unconscious. I'm sure you had a good rest" she lift up my bottom and put something under "What is that?" I ask blocking her.

"A diaper, you need to use them until you fully recover" it's comfortable "A diaper? Why?" she move my hand and close the thing called diaper "Well, this is what protects you from wetting your bed again. By the way, you will relief your other hole soon enough" my face is burning from embarrassment.

"No! I refuse to use this for that purpose!" she pin me down and got close to my face "Don't you dare try to argue with me young lady. If I say that you have to use it for your needs, then you certainly will. Do you understand me, little girl!?" she's serious about this. My guts are not capable of helping me right now.

"Yes mother" she smile "Good girl. I hope I don't have to remind you of this again" I turn to my right and see Satsuki. She's there holding a baby "Satsuki." She smile "How are you feeling baby girl?" I blush "Still in pain, whose baby is that?" I ask her "You don't remember little sis?" I hear a man's voice. That's my mean brother.

"Minato. What are you doing here?" I ask him "What do you mean? I came because I heard you were in the hospital. Plus Kushina, volunteer to be your baby sitter until you recover. By the way, I was here before you messed up your diaper" he started giving me soft smacks on my thigh "You were?"

"Mom said I had to go out for now. So I did. Kushina will be back with your milk" we hear the door open "You woke up" she approach me and sat next to me "What is that you have in your hand?" she put the tip of the weird object on my mouth "Your bottle. Is it okay? You want me to add some chocolate?"

"I don't like it. I don't want it" she looks surprise "That's enough! You will drink it and if you don't. I will make sure you have something to remind you of who you are!" I put the think inside my mouth and started sucking from it again. My mother looks angry. I guess I have been making her angry all day long.

"She's hurt?" I hear Ange rush into my room "You came to make fun of me?" I'm mad that she's here "What? Don't be stupid! I came because I heard you had a surgery, I also found out that grandma Tsunade will be coming back home in a few days. My mom is also on her way back, she was going out on a trip, but she cancel because she wants to come see how you are doing"

"I don't understand, why do you guys care this much about me? It was just an operation that's all, I'm not dying. Not yet at least" suddenly I feel a chill going through my skull "That's good to know. I'm glad you are doing well. Rukia" my gosh. That voice is the one I least expected "Byakuya. What are you doing here?"

This couldn't be more shameful than it already is "Don't move, your mother said you had surgery and that you will be needing some help. I came as soon as I had the chance, though tomorrow I must leave, but I will be back to come see you again. After all, you are the youngest of my children. I cannot accept that you are injured"

"But I'm not. I'm feeling just fine. Mom is just being dramatic, I can move without a problem-" I moved too harsh and got another painful cramp "I cannot believe how disobedient you are." My mother grabbed my ankles and turn me upside down. She put a pillow under my waist lifting up my bottom.

"You have a small bottom" Kushina is padding my bum giving me soft smacks "You will not disobey me again Rukia. If you do, I will make sure to remind you how painful your bottom can get. Do you understand child?" a smack found its way to my ass. I wasn't able to move but it make me moan. I feel the need to cry.

I don't want to be like this. I want to go and have dinner with them, I want to take showers on my own, I want to be able to go to the bathroom and not be a shame of myself. I don't understand how this happened. Just yesterday I was fine. There must have been something that cause me this pitiful injury.

"Why are you crying? Does it hurt?" I can't hold my tears anymore. I feel like a fool, why are they all worried about me? I don't understand. My parents make me feel weak "I want you all to go out…" my family must feel confuse but- "Everyone please leave. I need to talk to her in private" those words are scaring the hell out of me.

"Sure" they are all leaving including my sisters. Byakuya is still there standing "Now then. I'm tired of this, Byakuya, can you please forgive me for what I'm about to do?" he sat on a chair next to the door and crossed his legs. His arms to his chest and calmly watch my mother "I know she deserves it. Go ahead AJ"

"Wait! NO!" she's stripping me from the diaper "Oh, yes" she left my bottom uncover and Byakuya is watching "Not in front of him! Please…don't spank me…!" my pleads are just not working 'SMACK' "You will learn, to obey when I tell you to. 'SMACK' if not! This is going to be your reminder 'SMACK' Do you understand?" 'SMACK'

"Owwww…yes…!" four smacks send me sobbing. My mother is standing there with her arms crossed to her chest "Are you ready to be a good girl?" she ask rubbing my sore area "Yes ma'am" she put on the diaper. Byakuya doesn't look surprise to see my bottom naked "Dad, can you hold the baby now? I'm tired"

"Satsuki. Go and get me a glass of water. I want you to bring your mother the white cream and also, tell Ryuko to come. I need to talk to her" Satsuki smile at me "Okay father" she walk out and my mother lift me up to her arms "I know you don't feel comfortable, but I assure you that is nothing to be ashamed of"

"What do you want old man?" Byakuya has a look of surprise "Watch your mouth Ryuko, I don't usually give punishments, but today I will make an exception. Go and get me the implement your mother uses to punish you. Don't ask why, just go" her face is red for how mad she is "You don't hold rights over me stupid old man!"

"Go!" my sister run out and my heart is pounding so hard. AJ is really scary when she's mad. I learned that she means business when she tells us to do something. "Here" the baby was place on my bed "She won't wake up for a while" AJ assure him "Very well then. Let's go" he's calm as usual. I wonder how nice he will be.

"To be honest daughter I didn't see it coming either. I guess you can say that I'm as much surprise as you are. Now then, I need to make dinner. I will leave you with your dad for now." thank goodness Satsuki just came in "Here father. You want to go downstairs little sis?" she must know how awkward this is.

"Take your sister and the baby down stairs. I need to talk to Rukia as well" man this can't be good "As you wish father" my sisters walk out and now is just me and Byakuya "Oh, oh" I'm starting to pee again "It looks like I need to change you" he came close to me "No! Go, call mom! She will do it!"

"I wasn't asking you Rukia" he took the diaper off holding my legs up "You want to know a truth?" my mind is going off "To me you are just my daughter. I could never be perverted by seen your so called privates. I have a wife which is a woman, not a kid. My point is, I'm only doing this, because you are my child. That is all"


	4. Tsunade returns

His fingers slowly separated my lips and he cleaned my privates, then he cleaned my bottom. He apply the white cream on my sore area and put on a new diaper. Everything looked like if there was no end to it. My body was over heating just to feel him. It is not that I like him that way. But there is a tension down there.

"I thought I lost you. Your mother wasn't clear with the situation, it almost look like there was an enemy attack when I run out of my office. Rukia Kuchiki is what your mother and I named you. Don't forget who you are, I am proud of you and your siblings. Don't be afraid to ask me to change you or feed you. To me is never a bother"

"You still love her?" he blush "I never stopped loving her and by the looks of it, she didn't either. We no longer have a reason to be separated, you are old enough for us to keep you hidden. Don't forget that I'm your father, I will always look after you no matter what you might think. Also, I am allow to punish you"

"Nooooo...Byakuya, you can't be serious. Mom will never forgive you if you do" he smiles "She approved it. It didn't took me long to convince her. Plus Satsuki and Ryuko are going to be in line as well. Are you aware that we want to adopt Orihime?"

"No, why? When did you make that decision? AJ didn't mention a thing, was I the only one who didn't know about this?" AJ walks in "Dinner is ready" I can't help but to be mad at her "Is there something wrong?" Byakuya walks towards her "Rukia?" he asks "Who the hell cares!"

Back at the kitchen

"Can I have the sauce please?" my sisters are staring at me "We warn you didn't we?" my mother cleans my tears "I'm sorry" she puts in my mouth a piece of bread "You will learn little Kuchiki. I'm sure of it." the rest of my family keep eating and we hear the door slam "AJ!" is my aunt. I can't believe I couldn't sense her.

"Oh my gosh Rukia. Are you okay niece? What happened?" she's freaking out "Is nothing. She had a broken bone and got surgery. She won't be able to do some things, but she will be fine if we help her to regain her strength" my aunt sighs "Good to know"

"I see you two are finally getting along." a voice but no one to be seen "Grandma" Ange and Salia are freaking out "We have to talk and you too Ryuko. I have been notified that you are the trouble girl in this house. But first, I will like to know, who did this to you?"

"Who me?" she looks closer "Yes you" she sounds so scary "I don't know, I guess I got injured a while ago when I fell down the stairs" even AJ is quiet. It looks like they all respect this woman "The stairs huh? Why would you fell down the stairs?" she's serious "I was running because I was going to be late for school"

"You should be thankful I can't spank you. Let this be a lesson of why you shouldn't run down the stairs, do you understand?" I nod knowing she's right "AJ, I was informed that you have been slacking work lately. Is it true? I need an explanation lady!" AJ shivers at her mother's tone of voice.

"I didn't mean to slack mother. I got kind of busy here in the house, but I will work extra hours. My aunt said I was going to need a new position in the hospital as a pediatrician and a surgeon. I believe you ask her to make me one. I'm I right?"

"Perhaps, I need you to keep working hard AJ. I will trust you with this new position of yours. Don't disappoint me more than you already did" my mother respond with a smile "I will take her up stairs mother. You can eat now" Satsuki grab me and took me upstairs.

"Satsuki, why is everyone so afraid of her?" she's about to change my diaper "Let's just say that she's the boss of everyone. As our elder, she has the power to make every one of us submissive. Not even aunt Yoruichi is capable of fighting against our grandma."

"Yoruichi? Just how many aunts do we have?" she giggles "Let's see, Yoruichi the oldest, followed by Kuronuma the second oldest, then the twins mom and Salamandine, then Rias then Kallen and the youngest is Inori. I know it sounds silly but they are younger than our brother"

"What the" she smack me while cleaning my bottom "You look beautiful Rukia, I know how much our family cares about you. Don't ever forget how much I love you." she's moving her leg up and down making me fall asleep "Okay big sister"

"How are we doing?" our grandma is holding a syringe "Good ma'am" she approach me and lift me up to the air without a problem "Time for your medicine child" she grab my thigh "No, not an injection!" I start giving her a hard time.

"Do we have to talk young lady?" I hear my mother next to me "Mom, please..." she's holding me now "It's okay my love. Just don't think about it, it will be fine" I feel the needle going through my thigh "There, there" she cuddles me up and down to calm me down.

"I will put you into bed now, Satsuki. You want to stay with her just in case she needs something?" my sister nods "Tell me mom, are you guys really sleeping together?" I look at my mother "We are married after all. We love you guys" she kiss us and left me in my bed.

"Good night children" my grandma smiles at me and kiss me on the forehead "Good night granny" my sister took off her lower pants and then her shirt "Come little sis" she tug me under the blankets and put her leg on top of me "I will-" she's asleep now.

END OF RUKIA'S POV

AJ'S POV

"I missed you AJ" he grab me from behind. I'm sitting on top of him "You are so sensitive" he kiss me from the neck to the back of my breasts "I can't help it" he grab my panties and pull them down "Byakuya" he make me moan his name with just one touch.

"Already wet. I can't believe how naughty you are" he make me bend on my knees and him on top of me "So soft" he's playing with my breasts and making me blush "You are making me hard AJ" I can feel his cock "Shh, don't make any noises" he's taking his cock out.

"Aaaah... Wa-it..." he put his finger inside my mouth making me droll all over his hand "I'm going to cum" he moan while slowly moving inside me "No, you can't" he pushed himself in and I feel his white cum inside me "Good girl AJ" he turn me around and he got close to my face.

"You can't deny that you like this." He started moving fast inside me, making me move up and down faster and faster "Byakuya" I moan and he came inside me again, but this time I did too. "You make me rise up again, my cock has been waiting for you all this years" he whispers.

"I'm sorry" he started moving again and we kept it going for two more hours. My pussy already sore, but he kept on going. "One more time" he cum inside me again. This time he collapse on top of me still inside of my pussy "Good night big boy" he smile.

"My beautiful lady." I'm exhausted. I haven't have anything ever since I got pregnant of my Rukia. Is been a while since I've seen him as well. Rukia was sent to this town just for the fact that my father knew where I was living. He promised to keep Rukia close to me until the day to meet her.

"Mom, mom. Rukia is not feeling well" oh man, I'm so tired I can barely open my eyes "Going child" My husband wake up as well and he got dressed. I walk out to my daughter's room "Rukia" she's sobbing.

"Satsuki what happened?" I grab my daughter and she just keeps crying "I don't know mom. She just started crying right when she woke up" I started cuddling her and her sobs are starting to stop "Shh, it's okay my girl." my mother comes in with her medicine.

"Mommy...!" Rukia scream at the feel of the needle "She just peed again" my mother is holding Rukia's diaper tight to not let a drop fall into her feet "Nooo...ooo! Moo..mmy..." she started crying after I lay her on the bed "I need to change you my darling"

I took off the diaper and she started closing her legs tight "I need to clean you Rukia" Satsuki came and started padding Rukia's head "It's okay" she soften up and I was able to clean her front and back. I apply the cream and put on the diaper "Put something on girl" My daughter cover her little thing and put on her clothes.

"Dad, I'm sorry" Ryuko got a spank from her father. I like it when he cooperates with the girls "Satsuki, take care of your sisters. I will see you guys tonight" my husband walk out. The girls are just staring at us "Come on girls" Rukia is quiet. It bothers me to see my little girl like this.

"Good morning" my mother is drinking on the kitchen getting breakfast ready "You look in a good mood today. Did anything happen while you were gone?" the look on her face says it all "You guys will be big sisters again and probably the last time too. I hope I get to see this baby grow just like I did with you guys"

"You sure were busy mom. Sala is pregnant as well, and my baby kushna was born a few days ago. This is a crazy world isn't it?" my son is feeding the baby, Kushina is taking a shower, my nieces are helping my mom get the table ready, which only means, my girls have to do the cleaning along with my son.

"Minato, give the baby to Kushina and go get me more sake." he did as he was told "Ryuko and Salia, I'm going to start fixing you up (Oooowwww) ow that's right young ladies" the girls should be used to this but my daughter doesn't care who she's dealing with "You are an idiot Byakuya!" I know that voice.

"Mom, who is that?" Satsuki looks frighten "Calm down, here grab your little sister" Byakuya enters with a girl struggling in his arms "Soifon, that's enough young lady!" she stopped the moment she felt my hands around her waist "Mom, wait, I didn't know I was in your house" she turn to look at Satsuki.

"Oh?" she gives her an evil smile 'SMACK' " Oooowwww! Seriously it hurts mom!" I put her on her feet and she's rubbing her behind "I hope you know why I had to smack you. Next time I will do it bare and with my strap, do you understand?" she nods "Yes ma'am" Satsuki looks nervous and Ryuko looks happy.

"What's wrong Satsuki? Come say hi to your older sister" she blush "Yes mother" Soifon has an evil smile on her face but I stay quiet "Is it true? Are you our older sister?" Ryuko jump to Soifon's side "It looks like it, and how old are you?" she ask her "I'm 17 two years older than Rukia" Satsuki is quiet

"And you?" she asks Satsuki "I'm 18 three years older than our little sister. I-nice to meet you big sister" I can tell that she likes to be the older sister in the house "Change the look on your face, it is true that I'm the oldest sister, but Minato is way older than I. Satsuki, as my little sister, what do you think we should do to control those two?"

"Why ask me though? I don't know, mom makes the rules not me nor you." Soifon looks upset "Don't give a damn. I am the oldest and I have power over all of you!" Satsuki lands on her bottom "No you don't! Mom and dad do. Get the fuck out of here Soifon!" Satsuki is not herself today "Did you just said the F word?"

"But mooooommm! I didn't mean to, mommy!" the hard smacks landing on her rear end are probably burning her like hell "I'm sorry...!" she sobs on my lap "I know you are, but my belt will make sure you truly are" I wet the belt on the sink and the screaming begins "PPPLLLEEEAASSSEEE! NOOOO MOOOREEE!" her buttocks are turning dark red.

"Using that kind of language is not acceptable, from now on, you are going to watch that little mouth of yours, do you understand young lady? I'm disappointed of you. I really thought you were mature enough to be trusted. I was wrong, you still are a little girl and I won't be easy on you again"

"OOOOWWW! OKAY MOM, PLEASEEE!" Rukia looks surprise to see her older sister getting it worse than she ever will "And you!" I smack Soifon pretty hard on her left thigh "Stop...!" her eyes got watery "Let this be the last time you start a fight with your little sister, do you understand!?" her tears are running down her cheeks like a water fall.

"No, not the switch, I won't do it again, mother... Pleaseee...Pleaseee!" she beg while I bare her little bottom "Let me do it" my mother grab the switch out of my hands and force Soifon over the sofa making my daughter scream from fear "Get up child" I grab Rukia and Satsuki slowly got up.

"Mom, I peed again" Rukia says watching her older sister cry "Let's go change you then" Satsuki followed me upstairs and didn't sit down "You will get another one tonight too, so don't think your punishment is over" I remind her "Yes ma'am" she's rubbing her sore bottom with tears barely coming down her cheeks.

"Mom-" a loud fart is heard "Come on let it out little girl" my daughter is blushing "I can't" she blush and I cross my arms to my chest "Right now!" she shiver and turn her head around. A few minutes later the smell caught my attention. Rukia is slowly sobbing I can hear her heavy breathing.

"Don't cry my girl. I understand that it's not easy for you, but I still have to make you do this. I will clean you up now then" I undid the diaper and slowly lift up her bottom "Good girl" I have to try to make her feel good or else she's always going to feel like she's a heavy burden for me and the rest of the amily.

"There you go" I'm done cleaning her behind "I need to give you a shower" I lift her up and held her with my left arm, her soft buttocks are so soft, she's grabbing tight on my neck "There is nothing to be ashamed of, come on my love look at me" she slowly turn her head to face me "You are so beautiful" I give her a few soft smacks on her bare bottom.

I lay her on my lap and strip her from her shirt "It itches" I slowly scratch her on ther abdomen "Wow, my little tits are so pretty" she blush covering them "Pervert" I look her on the eyes "You think so?" I turn her upside down "Nooo...I'm sorry ma'am" she received a playful smack and I grab the head of the shower.

"Mom, can I come in?" it's Ryuko "Come on in child" she's half naked and I just stare at her "What's with that?" I point at her crotch "Nothing, can I have my phone?" I drag her close to my right side "You need to study for your finals, I want you in my room studying, so the answer is no. Oh but I will get you cleaned up first."

"Mom, stop no. I don't want you to bath me" I sit Rukia on the tub and force Ryuko in "Don't start!" I give her a smack and she stopped "Now days young ladies like you just don't want their mommy to clean them up or even see them naked. Unfortunately only a human has those rights. You and your sisters don't"

She stayed quiet knowing I wouldn't let her anyways. I started washing her hair and then her bottom. Rukia just needs me to dry her "Ow! Mom not wet..." she thought she could get away from me "Like I said Ryuko, you are going to spend the rest of the day in my room" her face is red "But why? I don't wanna"

"You want to say that to my strap?" she stood quiet "Why is her pussy so red?" she ask with curiosity "Well, because every time I clean her, her skin turns red just for the fact that she has a clear skin. It happens to you too Ryuko and to the rest of your siblings. By the way, you need to help change her diapers as well"

"Like hell I will, I'll be death before I change her diapers" I grab the belt and strap her twice "Watch it!" she look at me and put on her shirt "You will do as I say, I wasn't asking you. You need to understand that if you were her younger sister, she wouldn't have complain about it. I'm sure that you will need a reminder"

"No ma'am. I understand, please not a spanking before bed..." she begs "You will have to say that to your father not me, now grab your books and get to work. I will be working on something for work as well. Rukia, you are taking a nap and then when I wake you up, you will start your therapy"

Rukia is falling asleep already and Ryuko is still half naked sitting on my bed with her legs wide open. That girl never learns. I have to do some prep shits for next week. I have to make a plan on how I want to keep my schedule busy. Now I have two positions in the hospital, my mother is always doing this kind of things to us.

Last month it was Sala, she was promoted to be a nurse's assistant and a pediatrician. She was so mad but she couldn't refuse it. My little sisters are all still too immature to know what they want to do with their lives.

For example, Rias she has no clue of what to do with her life. My mother has decided to let her go out into the open world to see what it has to offer her. She's not ready to get married at least that's what she says all the time.

Kallen still lives with us, right now she went to visit one of the legendary ruins on Konoha village. Our grandpa invited her for free and so she was sent immediately. Inori is another one that still lives with us. She went with my mother to my dad's and didn't come back with her.

She was probably force to stay with him for a few days. Inori is also a good girl, she rarely gets in trouble. As for little Kallen, she gets a bare bottom strap ones a week, it never changes with that girl. Last month she was in big trouble.

She not only called my mother an idiotic old woman, but she also called my father a slut. Oh she sure cry for the whole night. She almost didn't sit for that whole month. Mom is also thinking that as a punishment she must stay in the house until the baby is old enough to take care of herself.

Is night already, my daughter fall asleep with the books on her lap and the book she was reading on her face. Rukia hasn't wake up either, Satsuki is probably in her room, as for Soifon, I will like to know what that girl is doing.

"Satsuki, what are you doing?" she looks sad "Oh, mother. I was just-you know, cleaning" she says with a broken voice "What's wrong? Does your bum hurt?" I slowly rub her "No but I was just thinking that, mom I didn't mean to do and say what I said"

"Whether you did or not, you should know better than to let your feelings get over you. Tonight I will make sure you remember that and don't try to get out of it. You know I don't change my mind and you can try but the count will only increase."

"But mother-" I slowly push her down and bend her over her bed "I don't want to hear it again, understand?" she blush "Yes mother" a playful smack on her bum and I left her laying down. It almost sounded like I was being a pervert.

Sometimes the way I grab my girls are the ways I was touched by my mother. She is just the kind of woman who loves to touch girl's privates, sometimes she doesn't look like she does, but those who were born from her crotch we know.

"Rukia, wake up child" I totally forgot to wake her up. I'm going to have to tell Kushina to start her therapy right now "Ouch, mom it hurts" she's covering her privates "Move those hands Rukia Kuchiki" I clean her dirty little hands and then her little friend.

"Did she study at all?" my daughter is staring at her sister "She was pretending like she was, I will have to ask her when I wake her up" I move my daughter's leg and she drop the book that wake her up "Who bothers?" she asks.

"Falling asleep in the middle of your studying huh?" she blush "Mom, I know I have to study but I have a week off and I can study some time on that week" she really isn't thinking "You have a busy week child, I'm going to make sure you have a lot of things to do, there won't be any free time for you"

"Okay fine…I will study then" now she's thinking "AJ!" shit is my mother "Yes mother?" she looks angry "I have a meeting tomorrow at three. Inori is coming back tomorrow. I have to ask you since Sala is going to be out of town. I need you to watch her for me."

"Oh sure" she's drinking like always "AJ, I gave Inori a list of chores, I want her to have them down by the time I get home" she walks out "Come on Ryuko" that girl is playing with my phone "Hey, mom. Did you read the text message?"

"Which one?" I grab my phone "Oh is my aunt, she wants me to send the reports tomorrow morning" I sigh "Kushina, I will leave Rukia with you while I go make dinner" Kushina nod and walk to the exercising room.

I'm finally done making dinner. My whole family is here today once again. My son is taking care of the baby while Kushina works with Rukia. This is been an exhausting day for me. I had over a thousand papers to sign and to prep.

Is been a week already. Rukia is starting to feel better. She's recovering faster than I thought she'd be. Yesterday she only peed three times. At the beginning she was peeing more than ten times a day. Satsuki is acting normal and Soifon is not teasing her anymore.

It took me a week to stop those two from peeking fights with each other. Ryuko has behave ever since her father is been coming home at night. Right now I have to go to work. Rukia doesn't want me to go, but Kushina will be taking care of her.

"Rukia, let me clean you please…" I'm heading to check on Rukia. Kushina seems to have been there first "NO!" I walk in "What's going on here?" I see Kushina red from her face "She's being a brat!" she's mad "Rukia?"

"I don't want her to touch me!" she's angry "Kushina, will you mind to step outside for a minute?" she walks out closing the door "Alright little Kuchiki" I grab my daughter and the hairbrush next to her "I'm sorry…Nooo…!" good thing she was already bare.

"I expect you to behave today. I don't want to come back home and find out that you were naughty or acted so bratty. Do you understand?" she's crying and kicking with every smack I'm giving her "Ouch…!Nooo moreee…!" she's trying to get her little hand to her rear end.

"Alright, I'm going to call Kushina in. You chose whether your punishment is over or not" I open the door and my daughter-in-law walk in "You can clean her now Kushina" I stood next to Kushina and Rukia just keeps crying.

"I'm leaving mom!" Ryuko jump into my arms and kiss me "Bye daughter" she run out and Satsuki came to hug me as well "You want me to excuse her mother?" she ask kissing Rukia on the forehead "No, I will do it before I head to work. Have a nice day my child"

"Thanks mom, you too" she walk out and my son walk in "I have to go as well. I will see you guys later" he gave Kushina the baby and Inori is walking by the hall "Hey, come here" she heard me and came in "Yes AJ?"

"I want you to stay here and help Kushina, okay?" she nods "Okay big sister" she kiss me on the cheek "We are off" my nieces are leaving too "I have to go too my daughter. I want you to do as your big sister says okay?"

"Yes ma'am" her eyes are kind of swollen "I left her medication on the counter. She needs to eat, if she doesn't want to, when I come back home, I want you to tell me and I will have another talk with her" she nods "Have a nice day"

I'm heading to Rukia's high school. The bell just rang and the halls are clearing out. As I walk in the office I see a tall man talking to some lady "Excuse me, are you the principal?" I ask him "I'm his secretary, how can I help you today?"

"I just came to report that Kuchiki Rukia, won't be attending school for a while. Just a week ago she got a surgery and she's still recovering. Here is the doctor's note if you need it" he grab it "Oh, Kuchiki huh? That girl is sure a troublesome"

"You tell me sir" he made copies of the paper and put it on a folder "I will let her teachers know Kuchiki's situation" I walk out and Satsuki looks busy talking with someone by the phone. Apparently she's the attendance lady starting today.

"AJ, the boss is waiting for you in her office." One of the nurses announce "Thanks, I will go then" as I walk through the halls, I start feeling some kind of chill. I have never been around so many injured people.

Starting by pregnant women. They are all waiting to be checked in "You call?" she's smoking like always "Oh, AJ my little niece. I was told about your skills and I will like you to use them to help all those people"

"What do you mean by skills?" she jump out of her chair "You know little Senju. I want to see that power of yours in action. I want this hospital to be famous and you and Sala are just the right people to do it. So get to wok young Senju"

"Yes ma'am" this woman creeps me out. When I was little she used to make me run a whole village in thirty minutes. I always cried my eyes out when I didn't obey her. Sala and I know better than to refuse her.

She's just the kind of woman who controls you without a problem. My mother is younger than her, I can only imagine that she's manipulated by her as well. No matter though, as long as she doesn't involve my girls and my son on this.

END OF AJ'S POV

SATSUKI'S POV

Work is hard and the students in this high school are so naughty. Though I'm really famous with the girls around, the boys are always sending me love cards and cute things. Though no one knows that I have a little sister.

The truth of the matter is that I look a lot like my father, little Rukia looks more like my mother. Ryuko came out mixed. They know that I have siblings but they don't know how many I have. Just two days ago my mother found out she's pregnant.

We will get to see some belly in a few more weeks. Mom is in a good shape right now. She shows no signs that she's been pregnant before. Men think that she's a twenty year old girl, but in reality she's older than all of them.

"Satsuki!" I'm in break right now. The kids are too, usually I have lunch with the girls including Orihime and the rest. Though Rukia never comes find me. Sometimes I don't even remember, it will be nice to have lunch with her.

"Hey girls. What are you guys having for lunch?" they show me their lunch boxes "Fish and curry, that looks delicious" Tatsuki and Orihime are sharing lunch "By the way, where's Rukia?" Orihime ask "Still recovering. She won't be coming until she's fully recover" she smiles.

"Are you guys talking about that weird Kuchiki girl?" a girl name Nemu says "Weird how?" I ask her "Well, last time she was freaking out for no reason. Then the other day before she disappeared she was talking to herself."

"Well, I guess you have your reasons" the girls are laughing "Do you guys remember when she jump out the window then disappear?" another one ask "Oh yeah. I'm telling you guys. She shouldn't even be allowed in school"

"Yeah, she should just stay home for all we care" they say "Well that's not nice" they all turn to look at me "By the way. How is it that someone as cool as you know a weirdo?" Nemu asks "You will be surprise to know how"

"Perhaps Rukia is close to Satsuki. None of us have the right to judge Rukia. I know she might look weird to you guys right now. But she's not, plus she will soon be my sister. The Kuchiki's are already adopting me."

"Now that I think about it. I never really thought she had parents to start with and Orihime. She sure is lucky you want to be her only sister" this is getting out of control "All of you. I do not want to hear you talk about Rukia that way"

"But Satsuki. She's manipulating you!" Nemu says "She's not. I know her better than anyone else. I have seen her deeper than anyone will ever see. You have no rights to judge her. She's more precious to me than anything else"

"Wait Satsuki!" I can't hear this anymore. My little Kuchiki is not here to defend herself from this girls. If I was to choose between them and my little sister. I wouldn't even think about my choice. When I get home I'm going to have to tell Rukia.

END OF SATSUKI'S POV

RUKIA'S POV

I'm starting to feel better. My therapy is over and my stomach is growling from hunger Kushina is changing the baby and then she's going to feed us. I haven't peed ever since last night Mom says that I'm improving.

"Rukia. I'm going to make you some vegetables with orange juice" I don't like my sister in law "But why? Can't you make some meat along with it?" she's giving me a strange look "Do as I say and your mommy won't warm you up before bed"

"Fine" just to know that my mother will be checking on my behavior makes me nervous. This morning wasn't the best way to start the day. I feel as if my bottom was lit on fire. Mom doesn't make things easy for me or any of my sisters.

Though I am surprise on how submissive Soifon turned out to be. My father and her are coming back home together ever since she was disrespectful to my mother. She's having it rough, my aunts are all watching her as well.

Though Inori is not the type of aunt that is strict or gives a damn about what we shouldn't do "Here you are" Inori is holding the baby cuddling her to sleep "Where else would I be if I can't move" she laughs "You are right"

"I'm home!" someone just walked in "Kallen, how was your trip?" my aunt Inori asks her "Pretty lame if you ask me. Is the old fart home?" she ask taking out a bottle of sake "Kallen, that's not nice and you know that. Plus mom is not, she went to check herself"

"Check herself for what oh yeah she's too old that she can barely walk…Hahaha!" she's laughing so hard "You already forgot what happened to you last time, now didn't you?" she stopped laughing "Shut up! No one here ask for your opinion!"

"Kallen, I agree with your sister. You are so immature like Soifon. Wait until your mother comes back home. We will see if you still have the guts to call her names" the girl stayed quiet "And you, open your little mouth or you are going to be another one who's going to face your mother"

"What did I do?" she put the spoon full of vegetables in my mouth "Who is she?" the girl asks "AJ's youngest daughter. She's our niece, her name is Rukia and she's recovering from a surgery. So you better treat her good, or AJ will make you suffer"

"Yeah. Yeah, by the way can I change her diapers next time?" she sounds so excited "No" I answer her "Are we allow to spank her?" she asks Inori "As far as I know" she grab me and started feeding me.

"Stop, this food is grows if you really want to help, go make me something good" she stop to think "But if I do that. AJ will be mad at me for not giving her baby nutritious food" she starts playing with my toes.

"NIECE…!" this aunt of mine is sure annoying "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you all over the place, here I want you to wear this." She grab me and I hear the door close "Kallen? What are you going to do to my little sister?"

"Satsuki, my beautiful niece. Well, I'm going to make her wear this, that way she can be more comfortable" she says "Look Kallen, she's in no position to not be wearing diapers. Plus you need to ask my mother for permission"

"I did and she said to go ahead and do whatever I want" she grab me "No! Let me go!" I smack her on the arm "That's what you get for not knowing her" my sister grab me and I didn't struggle "How was your day little girl?"

"It was good until someone came and started being so rude" I let my sister take my shirt off "Oh really? Well I'm glad you had fun. Did you pee and poo already?" she asks and I turn red "Nope" she grab my hand.

"I'm going to take you to my room okay?" I nod and she lift me up "Hey! I want to change her if she mess her diaper" my sister looks mad "You won't, I will not allow you to pervert my little sister, so get lost and don't even try to peek or else!"

"Cheese, you are so sensitive today. What the hell is wrong with you Satsuki. You are not that older than her and here you are treating her like your daughter." My sister turn to face her "I'm not going to be a bad sister. I have to take care of her no matter what"

"Fine! Do whatever you want, just dress her like I was going to" she walk towards the kitchen "Don't mind what she says. She's a little bitch who likes to fuck with woman. I wouldn't doubt that she wants to have something nasty with you"

"But isn't that impossible? I thought only men could you know" she nods "Now days women can do the same thing to other women. She's already tried to do that with me, when I was a little girl. Difference is that you understand more than I did when I was younger"

"Wow, I didn't know you used that kind of language" she turns red "Please don't tell mom" she fears mom "Why not?" she sits on my bed "Because, if you do. I will make sure Kallen comes to give you a visit at night"

"Please don't" she lays me on bed "Good, now let's get this over with. I want you to potty and then I will clean you up" I feel like my pee is starting to come out. Then my second thing as well "I'm home!" Ryuko make me fart and my sister started laughing.

"Is not funny Satsuki" she tries to stop "You are right I'm sorry" suddenly Ryuko jump inside the room with a big smile in her face "What you doing?" she grabs my cheeks and squeeze them "You are about to find out"

I feel the cold air inside my crotch "Eww. I will go bring a new diaper" she walks to Satsuki's closet "You are so flexible. Your legs could open more, oh look how cute, your little bones show when you are laying down like that"

"Satsuki, you are a pervert" she laughs "I'm sorry baby girl. Okay I will clean you now then" she lift up my lower body and started cleaning my bottom "There you go naughty girl" she put me down and she put me on a clean shirt.

"You know Satsuki. I think she's right, you are turning into a pervert" Ryuko states "But she's so small and I can't help but to leave her like that. Plus when mom comes back home she will love this" she put me into a white shirt with buttons but they are unbutton.

"I've decided, I want to help take care of you as well" Satsuki lift me into her arms and Ryuko smack me on the behind "Hey! What gives?" she laugh "I couldn't help it. They are so cute just like you little sis"

"I'm so tired you know" I spread my legs around Satsuki and she support my behind with her hand making me put my head on her shoulder "I love you" I turn to look at her and she's already sleeping "I'm going to sleep too"

"You too huh?" I start feeling tired as well. Though this is the time that we should be making dinner. I wonder what mom is going to say about this. Not that she has much to say. I also have to admit that Satsuki has been acting weird ever since she came back home.

I know is not because she got her period, she got it last week and Ryuko did too. I won't be getting it for this whole month. Which means that they stopped my period until I recover. I honestly don't want to go back to the hospital.

I know there is not much I can do, my mother will drag me if she has to. I don't try to struggle either, my mother is too strong, and now that she's pregnant, there is no way I can ever try to fight her. My parents were sure busy that night.

Though they don't want to admit it. My father says that he doesn't remember how it happened. My mother says that they didn't do it and that it's a miracle. My grandma says that they are both stupid for thinking they can fool her.

I honestly don't even care. After all they are married and they have the rights to have another baby. I still can't believe my mother would let herself get pregnant though. I have read that you can prevent pregnancy if you want to.


	5. New siblings?

Today I have to meet up with my friends during lunch. Today is Monday and Orihime wants me to sit with her and her new friends. I tried to deny her, but I felt bad since she's my sister and I don't usually turn anyone away.

"Oh, it's the Kuchiki girl" Nemu say. I know her because she's in my pee class, Orihime is really good friends with her and so is Tatsuki "I don't think I should be here" I turn to leave and I crash into someone.

"Rukia" I look up and is my sister "Satsuki, I'm sorry I crash into you" Nemu separate us "Yeah, you should. Don't you ever dare to touch my older sister" her sister? "Yeah. Sorry about that" I walk towards another direction.

"Where are you going little girl?" Satsuki bring me close to her and kiss me on the cheek "Satsuki...?" I'm blushing "Hey! Satsuki, you don't have to feel bad for her, she's already used to this" my sister laughs.

"I'm not, she's just the cutest thing in the world. I can't help it" the girl looks angry "Satsuki, this is embarrassing. Sister let go" the girl looks angry "Oh no you didn't!" she throw herself at me but Orihime stop her.

"No don't do it." Nemu sure hates me "Calm down Nemu. She's not trying to make you angry. Truth of the matter is that she is my little sister by blood" the girls' look shock "This idiot is your sister!?" she shout out.

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys before, but my last name is also Kuchiki" my sister is squeezing me "She was probably adopted too" one of them say "She was born out of my mother from my father's egg. I don't know why you guys don't like her"

"Because she's a weirdo" Nemu say "Well, that's not nice" she finally let go of me "I'm leaving" my sister cross her arms to her chest and I know she means business "Okay fine, I will stay" she smiles "Good girl"

"Hey, Orihime, did you loss a daughter?" I ask my sister "What?" she looks "You dummy, she's not my daughter" she smiles "Oh okay" we turn the other way and my sister can't stop staring at the two little girls.

"I'm going to call mom" I watch her call our mother "What did you tell her?" I ask her "She said that they must be playing outside, but if we see them again tomorrow to take them home with us" that woman.

After the bell rang, my sister walk me to class to make sure I was there. She's the attendance lady and she knows when I skip class. This is my first day after recovering from my surgery.

Mom wasn't even going to let me come. My father said I was going to be okay since my two sisters will be watching over me. Ryuko caught a cold though. She stayed home and mom will take her to the doctor later today.

My aunt Sala is starting to get weak. One of her daughter's is coming over today, I think her name is Jill. Salia looks exited. But Ange not much.

Soifon won't be home today, she has a mission that will take her two days. My father will be coming home, but my mother will be busy. I saw mom throwing up last week.

I think she eat too much that make her stomach ache. Satsuki is cutting her hair today. Mom says that she looks better with short hair, even though I like my sister's long and beautiful hair.

Also, my brother's family is going to stay with us for a long time. They barely had money to pay their rent and lost their house and belongings.

Mom and Dad didn't turn them down because of the baby. But Minato did got a beating from both of my parents for not making good decisions. I didn't got to see him get it, but I heard him scream and cry.

My aunt Sala punished Salia for not doing her chores last night. I was surprise to see her get it since she barely gets punished or get in trouble much.

Oh and Orihime got her bottom warmed up when mom found out she wasn't doing well in school. I in the other hand got a warning. I have a month to make up all my missing work.

Ryuko, well she was doing bad but not as bad as Orihime. She's just grounded for a whole month. She didn't want the spanking nor being grounded.

Mom was smart enough and gave her both. "Kuchiki Rukia! Are you paying attention Miss?" I look up and my teacher is standing there "Oh yes ma'am"

"You are missing fifty percent of my work and here you are spacing out. I will send a red file home and I hope your mother sees it"

"Please not a red file. I will pay attention. I promise" she's writing down everything my mother needs to know "I will be waiting for her tomorrow noon"

"Yes ma'am" I can't believe she's being serious. Class is over and Orihime is reading the letter the teacher gave me "I'm sorry Rukia, but you know what this means"

"Orihime...! You didn't have to remind me" suddenly someone force the red folder out of my hand "Interesting" I look back and my sister Satsuki is looking at it.

"You and I have to talk little sis" she's giving me a look of concern "Why? Did something happen?" she nods "You think this is something, that you shouldn't be worried about?"

"No, but is not my fault the old woman was angry at me" she's dragging me somewhere "Wait, please where are you taking me...!" she open the girl's bathroom door and got me inside.

"Pull them down, right now" she order "Please Satsuki, not in here..." she grab me and lift up my skirt "I'm going to warm up your little ass"

"Please... not in here big sister" the smacks are burning my rear end "And this is just a warm up, mom or even dad is going to make you cry. I better not see this thing in your hands again little missy"

"How do you know she will be mad?" she let me on my feet "You have no idea what you got your self into. Mom, is very strict when it comes to red files. You can go and ask Ryuko how it feels to have the whip"

"Satsuki, I don't want to tell mom then" she laughs "Let's go home, you have a long day today. I'm sure mom will be home by the time we get there" Orihime was waiting for us outside and people are walking around the halls still.

"Isn't she working?" we walk out the gates "She was. She called me saying that her schedule is short now. My grandma was the one who asked for it, plus Ryuko already went to the doctor and is feeling better now"

"She is?Oh please Satsuki. I don't want to go home" she's pulling me through the streets. The trip felt short and here we are, outside our house "Get inside Rukia" my sister gently pushed me inside.

My mother is cooking, she looks calm. I hope that she still doesn't know "Oh, hey Rukia. Are you guys hungry?" she ask lifting me up to her arms.

"Mom, I-" she hugs me tight "Were you naughty young lady?" she asks with a lovely voice "Well, mom. I-I got a red file" I hand it to her.

"Well thanks honey, but you are going to have to show it to your daddy when he comes back. For now I will have you stand on the corner"

"Yes ma'am" she put me on my feet, leading me to the living room "Panties down and skirts lift up" she says doing it "But mo-" she smack me.

"Shh, no talking young lady. Quietly turn to face the wall and wait for your daddy" after she left, I heard the door open again.

This time is Ryuko "Hi naughty little sister" I hear her heading upstairs "Sexy butt little niece" Kallen says embarrassing me.

END OF RUKIA'S POV

AJ'S POV

My husband just got here. My daughter haven't had dinner yet. The rest of the family already did. Oh, but I made sure I saved her some for after her punishment is over.

"AJ, why is your daughter half nude?" he asks "She needs a discipline adjustment from you Byakuya, she's been waiting for you ever since she got back from school"

"Is that so?" I nod and he head to the living room. I'm cleaning the kitchen and I can hear Rukia's soft voice. I kind of feel sorry for her.

Her father is not going to forgive her so easily. The punishment is over. My little girl is crying. I can't say I blame her, her little ass is redder than my pillow's case.

"Mommy..." she jump up into my lap, I wrap her in my arms "Do you like getting spanked little Kuchiki?" she sobs "No mama. I don't like spankings"

"Do you think I should spank you too for being a naughty girl?" she cries "No mama, I'm sorreee. I'm sorreee" she says sobbing on my chest.

"Alright then, I won't today, but tomorrow before school, you will get a bare bottom spanking from me, that way you will remember to be a good girl"

"No mama...Not another spanking...I won't do it again...I promise mama, pleaseee..." Her sister knows what it feels like.

Today is Saturday. Satsuki and Rukia are coming with me do some shopping. We are walking to the grocery store and I keep having a feeling that someone is following us "Do you guys feel that?" I ask them.

"Nope" they both answer "I must be imagining things" we keep on walking and we enter the store. After a while of shopping I hear the store manager screaming at someone "I wonder what's going on" I see a girl hiding something in her dress.

"Hello there" she looks surprise "Don't touch me. I will shot you!" she warns "Is that a real gun little girl?" she activates the gun "Give me all your money or I'll kill you" she points her gun at me "Nami. I got the money, let's go!" I grab the girl and then the other one.

"Let us go!" they both struggle "Here they are" the manager is giving me weird looks "Are this two your daughters? This isn't the first time they sneak on me and steal all of the store money" he grab a bag away from the other girl.

"Yes, I apologize. Do you know how much they have steal from you so far?" he shows me a bunch of paper "Oh brother" I can't believe how much they own this store "I will pay every single penny if I have to. Here are some checks"

"I hope you teach those two a lesson" he walks away "Satsuki. Rukia. You two hold them for me" the girls do as I say and the two little brats are trying to get away from my daughters "Mom! This girl is so annoying!" Rukia complains.

"You are older. Calm her down" Rukia grab the little girl and sent her to sleep by knocking her out "Nami! What you do to my sister?" the little girl asks with fear "Quiet, I didn't kill her. Plus you are going to be next if you don't stop trying to get away"

"Idiots, you fell for it. You aren't the first ones that we put all the blame to. Only difference is that you paid for it and the other people went to jell." The little girl says with an evil voice "Rukia" Rukia knocks her out.

"Well that should take care of that" I walk towards the end of the hall not taking my eyes away from those two. They both look so dirty and they are so skinny. It looks like they live on the street. I wonder where their parents went to.

"Are you sure those two didn't steal anything else?" the woman from the cashier ask "They've been like this ever since I paid the money ma'am. I'm going to put a stop to their little behavior. Don't worry, it won't happen again"

"It sure is a relief. Though we know those are not your daughters. It is a miracle that someone like you would of accept their blame. We know who you are Mrs. Kuchiki. We know how powerful your family is"

"I don't mind taking them with me. They need someone to look after them." The woman finished packing my stuff and we left the store "Owie! my head" the two are waking up "Good you are awake. Are you guys hungry?"

"No! you witch, you let them have all of our money!" I grab the little girl and we took a turn where there was no people "Let me go! You bitch!" I lift up her dress and landed a hard smack on her rear end "Owwwwiiiieeee! It hurrrttttsss!" the little girl is crying.

"You want to go next?" I ask the other one "No" she says crying as well "Now, you behave or another spanking is going to be waiting for you when we get home. Do you understand little girl?" she keeps on crying and I lift her up into my arms.

"Are you hungry?" I ask them. They both nodded though the other girl is still crying "Rukia, go get them some food and meet us out here. I need to take them to the restroom" she went and I walk in to the bathroom.

"Come on go in there and pee" they didn't move "Alright you two" I pull them both and close the door from the bathroom "Noooo…!" the little girl cry when I pull down her panties "Don't worry, we are both girls" I sit her on the toilet and her pee started to come out.

"Come here" the other shiver the moment she felt my hand "You want to clean yourself?" I ask the orange hair girl "What's that?" she asks cleaning her running nose "Come" I grab the toilet paper and I bend her on my knee.

"It feels funny" she says laughing "Oh, so you got tickles down there" she smile "Done?" I ask the other girl "Yeah" I grab her and clean her the same way. This time she stood quiet "Your panties are stinky. I will buy you guys some clothes today"

"But, I want money" the orange hair said "Here, but you are not going anywhere" I grab her hand and we walk out together "Here" Satsuki grab one of the girls and Rukia is walking out with our food "It smells good" the girls peek inside the brown bag.

"Mom, we can sit over there" Satsuki pointed at an empty table "Come on girls" they look so happy "Look, she gave me money" the little girls show Rukia the money "Oh, so she gives you money, but she won't give me money?"

"But you bought us food" they both grab their plates and started eating their soup "Can we stop by the mall?" I nod "You guys want to go on your own or you want me to go with you?" they both think about it.

"I can go with Rukia and you can take the girls with you" Rukia nods "Well, okay then. You be careful okay?" they got up and I gave them some money "Thanks mom" I watch them leave and the girls are still eating.

"What are your names girls?" they finish drinking their soup "My name is Nami" the orange hair said "My name is Nojiko" I smile at them "So, what are you two doing on the streets?" Nojiko lowers her head.

"We don't know our parents. We have been living on the streets ever since we remember. We decided to call each other sisters, but is hard to find job when we kids. Nami got obses with money and steals from people "

"Wow, well don't you worry. I will take you guys in as my children" I see they are happy "Can we call you mom?" I nod "Yay! Nojiko, we have a mom!" they both jump in my arms "Nami, I want you to hand me that gun"

"But is mine, I stole it from a drunk old man" she complains "Do you want another spanking?" she shivers "No, here" I grab it and put it on my pocket "I don't want you holding dangerous weapons, you hear me?"

"Okay mommy" I hug her "Good girl and leave my money alone" she flinch "Okay, okay, I don't do it again mommy" she begs "We will make sure of that" I give her another smack and she started crying again "Just remember that stealing is bad"

"Mommy!" I let her cry on my chest "Nojiko, what is it that I need to punish you for?" I ask her "Nothing mommy. I be good mommy" she promise me "Okay, I hope you do little girl" I lift her into my arms as well and we head to the next street.

After an hour of shopping with the girls. I finally see my teenagers "Ready to head home kiddos?" Rukia sighs "Sure" I stare at her "Yes ma'am" Satsuki help me grab the bags and handed Rukia some as well.

The girls fall asleep while on the store. I bought them a whole bunch of clothes. Nojiko is a little bit taller than Nami. I can only tell that she's older. She is also better at making decisions. She seems to be the type of girl who likes to stay out of trouble.

"Hey, mom!" Ryuko surprise us on the door "Wait a minute. Did you went shopping or to the hospital to get the babies out of your womb?" she ask staring at the girls "I will explain later. Now girls wake up" I slowly move them and they open their eyes.

"Mom, they stink" that daughter of mine "Ryuko, stop it. I'm aware of that. I will take them to the bath and you better finish your chores" I warn her "But I am mom. Look go and check. Please mom, I want to hand out with my friends"

"I believe you, you may go now" she run out of the house and I walk up to the bathroom "No, I don't want to take shower!" Nami struggles "Look, your tooth fell" she cover her mouth "Mommy, I don't want to either" Nojiko says.

"You guys want me to warm up your bottoms?" Nami immediately shake her head "No mommy. I shower" I smile at her and I started stripping her "Seriously, you two are two dirty little girls" I teas them "Mommy" I tickle them.

"There you go. See is not as bad as you were thinking" they start throwing water at each other "Mommy, you think I get tooth back?" she asks worried "Of course you will. It only happens so when your real ones come out. They come out strong"

"Really? How strong?" she ask "Strong enough to bite meat" she gives me a disappointment look "Can bite gold?" she asks "No, no one can" Nojiko is trying to wash her hair but she doesn't know how "How about, you let me do it?"

"Okay mommy" after I wash their hairs. I started washing their bottoms. Nami has a rash and Nojiko does too. I need to put some cream so that they don't get it an infection "There you go" I wrap them on their towels.

"Where we going?" Nami ask "To my room. I'm going to dress you" they both look surprise to see my room "Where's money?" Nami asks "Do we have to talk again?" she shake her head "No mommy" I lay them both on my bed and my husband walk in.

"So this are the two little rascals?" he ask staring at them "Man!" they both moved to the other side of my bed "I'm your father. Come here now" he order them "Kay daddy" they both grab their towels tight and got closer.

"Good girls" my husband started drying their hairs "Men mean with us. We fraid mommy" Nojiko explain "It's okay now. Your daddy is not going to be mean to you. He loves you as much as I do" my husband grab the pair of panties for Nami.

"Can you pass me the cream please?" he went to my closet and got it "Mommy, itches" Nami started scratching her little crotch "I know my love" I spread out her legs and put the cream on her "Mommy, burns…" she's crying.

"Shh! It's okay" my husband only put her on a shirt and a pair of panties "Mommy" Nojiko is crying too "Here mom" Satsuki came in with two bottles "Thanks honey" we grab them and put them on the girl's mouths.

"They look better when they are clean" my daughter teas "AJ. How are you feeling?" my husband asks "Good, I haven't felt anything unusual. I went to check myself yesterday before I came home and they said that the babies are doing fine"

"Babies?" he asks "Yes, I'm having two" he looks surprise "Really?" he looks excited "Yep, but I still don't know if it's going to be two boys or two girls" he smile "Whatever it is. As long as it's healthy" he touch my stomach.

"They are sleeping" he smile "Where are they staying?" he ask "They are staying with us tonight. Tomorrow I will put them some beds next to ours" he put Nami on our bed facing down and I put Nojiko on the other side to make sure they don't hit each other.

It's almost five o'clock. The girls have been sleeping for an hour. Dinner is ready and everyone is already on the kitchen "I'm going to go get the girls" my family is excited to meet them "Nami, Nojiko, wake up baby girls" they both open their eyes and freaked out.

"I thought I dreaming" Nami said jumping on my arms "Me too mommy!" Nojiko came to my arms as well "It's okay my girls" I lift them to my arms and took them down stairs "Oh my gosh! They are so cute" Sala and the rest are in love with them.

"Who this mommy?" Nami asks "Well, this is our family. Soon enough you will know who all of them are. But first you need to know that my mother is not here and she will soon come back" my girls hide their faces on my chest.

After dinner. The girls followed Satsuki and Rukia to the living room. Ryuko is still out, but as soon as she comes back she's going to annoy them. Soifon is cleaning her sword, she got it dirty after killing a monster.

Byakuya is in our room resting, he also had a rough day. Minato is with his baby and wife in their room. Orihime went out with Tatsuki, she won't be back until tomorrow. My sister is in the pool with her girls. Inori and Kallen are cleaning the basement.

Unfortunately, I have to watch my two little rascals to make sure they don't try to run away "Mommy" I just finished cleaning the kitchen and I'm now joining my girls "Hey little girl" Nojiko is sitting on Satsuki's lap.

"Can have milk?" she ask "Sure, you too Nojiko" my two little girls followed me to the kitchen "I want ice cream" Nojiko complains "Just a little bit okay?" she nods "Me too mommy" I gave them ice cream while their milks warm up.

"Done?" they nodded and I walk them to the living room again "Watch it" Soifon caught Nojiko to not let her fall on the ground "Thank you" Soifon smile "Just try to watch where you are going" she rub her hair and walk to the kitchen.

"Wow, she cool mommy" I can't believe she just did that "She is isn't she?" I sit them both on my lap and they are drinking their milks "Mom, did you see that? Those lions run faster than you" Rukia jokes around "And you right?"

"Meanie" she's blushing "Did you finish your homework?" she shiver "Almost. I just need to read and write the summary." She calmly says "Sure thing child" the two little rascals are falling asleep again. It sure didn't took them long.

"Good night mom" I kiss the girls and I walk upstairs carrying my two girls. As I walk in, my husband is there without a shirt "AJ." He stood up and grab Nojiko. I put Nami next to me since she's the youngest and Nojiko is next to my husband.

"You should put a diaper on them" I went to the closet and grab the two diapers "I will do it" he moved out of the way and I put the girls on their diapers "Mommy" Nami moved and I gave her a soft smack on her little bum.

"Good night love" we kiss. I hug Nami and he hugged Nojiko. My little girl is really tired. I just found out that Nami is six years old and Nojiko is seven. I was right when I predicted that the girls weren't the same age.

"Whaaa! Whaaa!" I wake up and I see name crying "Shh! What's wrong my love" she keeps on crying "I pee" she says and I look down "It's okay, come on let's get you clean up" she looks at me "But you no mad?" she asks.

"Nope, plus I figured you'll get the bed wet, and that's why I put on a diaper" she looks down "Okay mommy" Nojiko just woke up "Mommy" she says kneeling next to Nami's head "There you go" I finish cleaning Nami's bottom.

"Come here baby" I pull Nojiko close to me "I pee?" she asks "It looks big, that means that you did" I undid the diaper and started by cleaning her bottom "Mommy, I hungry" Nami says grabbing her stomach "I'm going" I grab their panties and slide them up.

"Satsuki…!" Ryuko is knocking on her sister's door "What is it now?" I ask her "She took my phone away…!" she says still knocking on her sister's door "And why do you think she took it away?" her towel is falling.

"Cause, she's stupid!" she kicks the door "That's enough!" I grab her and her towel fell on the floor "Okay…please don't…mom, not the belt…!" the girls are watching as I bend Ryuko over my bed "I hope we don't have any more episodes of this again. Do you understand?"

I state every word with a hard strap on her bare bottom "AJ" her father just woke up "Noooo…!" she's sobbing on my pillow "Stop trying, to climb up" I pull her back to the edge of my bed "I'm sorryyy!" she's sure feeling it.

"Tell me, was it worth to talk about your sister like that?" she screams "NOOOO!" I landed one more smack to finish her punishment "Come here" I grab her and sat her on my lap "Mom…" she cries on my chest.

"There, there. I know it hurts but I need you to remember that that's not a good way to express yourself towards your older sister. I'm sure Satsuki didn't took away your phone to make you mad. I will go and ask her why she did it, plus you could of have come and ask me instead"

"But mommy. I just tell her I wasn't going to do her laundry today and she took it away…" she cries ones again "Did she? Well I'm sure I can fix that" I kiss her on the cheek and rub her little bum. She's developing a nice little butt.

"Take the girls down stairs and I will talk to Satsuki" she nods grabbing one of my shorts which I don't mind "AJ, I will go try to make breakfast today" my husband kiss me on the lips and we both walk out "Satsuki, open that door right now, young lady"

"Going" I cross my arms to my chest and she looks surprise "What happened?" I walk inside her room "Nothing why?" I'm looking around her room "Why was the door locked? Haven't we talked about not locking your door?"

"Yes, but Ryuko was annoying me and I didn't want her to come inside" she backs away to see me grab the belt "Oh, and why was she being annoying, huh?" she seems to be thinking for an excuse "She, well. I told her to do something and she refused to"

"And what was she supposed to do that she didn't want to do?" she's getting nervous "Well, I-my-la-un-dr-y?" I point the belt in front of me for her to come close to me "But mom?" she's trying not to regret her next move.

"If I have to tell you what to do. I'm really going to make you cry. You hear me?" she nods walking in front of me "Very good my girl" she put her arms to her sides and I pull down her pants "Wait" I landed ten smacks on her rear end.

"Mommy" I finish pulling down her panties and bend her over my knee "Stop with the blushing. Now, let this be the last time you send your little sisters to do something you don't want to do. I can't believe you are turning to be worse than Soifon"

"I'M NOT!" she raise her voice at me "Watch your mouth little girl!" the sobbing begins "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please no more! No more!" I bend her all the way down making her buttocks pop out. The only problem is that I need to be careful to not hit her on her sensitive parts.

"Mom" Rukia just walk in "What is it honey?" she looks surprise "Why are you punishing her?" she asks walking closer to us "For being a brat, now you want to go next or what?" she flinch "No, but I was going to ask if I could-"

"No, go down stairs, your father and the rest should be there by now" she gives me a nasty look "Come here" she sighs but she did as I said "You better not give me that look again, you hear me?" her eyes are watering at the two smacks I just gave her.

"Yes ma'am" I slightly push her towards the door, as soon as she walk out. Satsuki, started crying again "Get up" she didn't "Come here then" I place her over my lap and she hug me tight "What's wrong honey?"

"I don't want to make you angry again mommy…" I smile at her reaction "Good, I know you try your best but sometimes I need to correct you even if it's not as bad as you think. I'm sure that you will remember next time and you will make a better choice"

"Yes mommy I promise" I give her a playful smack and she smile "You like it when I spank you with my hand?" she nods "And my belt?" she shiver "No, it hurts. I don't like the belt or the cane" she's right. Not even I like those things.

"Come on then. Everyone is waiting down stairs" I pull up her garments and she's robbing her sore bottom "Mommy" Nami and Nojiko jump in my arms. Satsuki is cleaning her tears trying to calm down. The sting is probably bothering her.

"Good morning" Soifon is behind us "Going somewhere?" she has her uniform on "Didn't Byakuya tell you?" this girl "Byakuya excuse me?" she took a deep breath "Didn't dad tell you that we have a Captain's meeting at ten?"

"Oh, no he didn't" my husband is there making breakfast without a thought on his mind "Mommy, I want milk" Nami pleads "Okay my little ones" I see that Rukia is quiet. I know she probably was thinking on going out with her gang, but she didn't pick the right time to ask.

"Change the look on your face child. Smile, I didn't even smack you hard" she blush "Yeah right. You are just saying that because you are not the one feeling it on your butt" the girls start laughing "Butt, butt, butt" they both say making fun of their sister.

"You brats" they both grab their milks and Nami sat on Rukia's lap "I think you should get a spanking for being a naughty little girl" Nami smile "Mommy pank you too" Rukia blush ones again "No she won't" she complain.

"Oh, I will" Ange and Salia are laughing "Ange got it last night too when mom found out she wasn't home" Ange turn red "Don't tell them" my sister smack them both on the head and my sisters are laughing.

"Kallen, you still own me one from the other day, now don't you?" my little sister flinch "But, mommy. That was long time ago" she says trying to convince my mother" "I didn't ask you. I'm just reminding you that today I'm in the mood to give it to you"

"Not fair" she says with fear "Thanks for the weird looking eggs dad" Soifon is already done eating "Where are you going?" there's still one more hour before ten o'clock "I'm meeting with Yoruichi. She wants to tell me about the new changes"

"Well okay then. Come here" she makes her way to me and I hug her "You be careful okay? I want you back home after the meeting is over or call me. And tell your aunt to come over some time. We need to talk okay?"

"Yes mother" I kiss her and she blush "My cute little cheeks" I give her a soft smack leading her towards the front door "She doesn't like to be kiss either, now does she?" my mother says annoyed "It's okay, is not like that's going to stop me from kissing her"

"Mom, please let me go…" Rukia begs "I already gave you my answer, plus you still need to finish your chores and your homework. I don't know why you even bother to ask me if you are not done doing what you were told since last week"

"But Orihime didn't either, and you still let her go. So why don't you let me then?" she complains with an angry face "You are not going and that's final. As for Orihime, she has something coming when she gets home."

Is noon already. Nami and Nojiko are playing outside "Girls...Stop playing on the mud" I grab them both "But mommy...I like playing mub war" Nami complains "I don't care, plus I'm getting you in the shower"

"Noooo...I want play more..." Nami is crying while I strip her "I think my voice isn't enough for you young lady" she stopped struggling "Momme, I shower..." she says with a pleading look.

"That's better, now Nojiko. Leave the water alone young lady" I put them both in the bathtub and they are both crying "Now why are you two crying for?" this two hate to take baths, and this isn't the first time.

"Mommmeeeee...I want mik..." Nami cries "Meee toooo mmmmmooooommmmeeee..." Oh I get it, they are just tired "I know my little girls, I will go get your milk okay?" I'm done dressing them "Kay mommeee..." they need their nap and soon.


	6. Learning To be honest

Today I'm taking Nami and Nojiko to the doctor's office. Rukia doesn't want to come with me, but I'm still making her come along. Orihime is going to be out of town again and Satsuki is going to take Ryuko to the mall.

Soifon is coming with us too, I had to lit her little ass on fire before I convinced her. Little Rukia almost got me on my nerves, good thing she didn't or else she would of been crying as well.

"Mommeee...Don't want to goooo..." Oh no she didn't "Rukia Kuchiki! Come here young lady!" I hear the door of her room close "Yes mom?" I gesture for her to come downstairs "What did you tell the girls that is making them not want to go?"

"Me? I didn't say anything to them mom. Why don't you ask Soifon?" she says with an attitude "Watch your attitude! Wait for me outside with the girls. I need to go have a talk to that daughter of mine" she grab Nojiko and Nami.

"Mother" Soifon looks surprise to see me "Did you scare the girls?" she smiles "I only told them that you were going to punish them if they didn't do good. Then Rukia said that they might get their pussy checked out" I can't believe that girl.

"Let's go then." When I walk out, I grab Rukia and smack her twice on her behind. She didn't ask me why, which I figured she already knows the reason of her punishment "Mommeeeee...!" Nami cries.

"It will be fine, I promise to be there when the doctor touches your little body "Okay mommy" we walk in and the doctor close the door "AJ, would you please strip them" she says getting ready for my girls.

"Mooommmeeee...Whyyyyy?" Nojiko asks embarrass "Come on little ones, it will be okay, your big sister Rukia has been on this position and look at her, nothing happened to her. Though I had to spank her before she was a good girl"

"You did momme?" Nojiko says with a smile on her face "Yeah, and Soifon. She got spanked because she didn't want to be touched and you can even ask the doctor. She saw your big sister getting it. So what do you say. Will you be a good girl?"

"Yes momme, I be good girl" "Me too mommee..." Nami says letting me take her clothes off "Good, now bring them to the scale so we can check their stats" I walk the girls to the scales "AJ" oh my husband is here "Byakuya, I didn't know you were coming"

"Me either. How are the girls doing?" he ask lifting up Nojiko into his arms "Good so far, I already warn them about the consequences if they don't do good" he smiles "You go with Nami and I will be with Nojiko. I believe they will go in separately"

"Yes, thanks for being here. I was starting to be worried since we can only go in as their parents. Not even Soifon could go in with them alone" he's rubbing Nojiko's back "I see, I knew you were needing me here"

"Ew. Don't kiss in public" Soifon my daughter complains "Soon you will be doing the same thing" she blush "I don't think so mother. I know I don't want to and plus it will be nastier than to kiss Rukia's little ass"

"Actually, kissing her little cheeks is the best thing ever. Though, she needs to learn how to clean her little bottom before I say anything else" Rukia is red from her face "Mom...stop saying that stuff" she whispers.

"Oh, don't be shy, you know I'm right. Now aren't I?" she lowers her head "You are mean mom" Nami is done with the scale "Please follow me AJ" I lift up my daughter and we walk into another room with kid figues all around.

"Open up" she's checking my daughter's tongue "Good girl, now your ears" she giggled at the doctor's touch "Good, now let's have you lay down on this desk" my daughter didn't want to let go, but she did anyways.

"Nooooo...Mommmeeee d-don't want that mommmee..." the doctor put a thermometer on her little butt hole and my daughter keeps on crying "She seems to be in good condition. I suppose you can start giving them some vitamins"

"What kind are you giving them doctor?" she shows me the injectable vitamins "I see, well I feel bad for their little butts" the doctor grab the thermometer "Her temperature is normal and her vitals are working just fine"

"That's a relief" I smile at my daughter "Mommmeee..." she wants me to carry her "Just one more thing okay?" the doctor is getting ready four syringes "Let's just lift up your little bottom and get this under just incase you want to pee"

"Moooommmmeeee..." Nami cries but doesn't move "It's okay honey, the doctor knows what she's doing" I assure her "Stay still okay?" the doctor put in the needle taking it out following by the second one "OOOOOWWWWWWIIIIIIIEEEEEE..."

"Shh, it's over now" I'm embracing her "You were a good girl today, but I still need to check her out some more" I know what she means and I lay Nami on my lap "Mommmmmeeeee..." she cries again.

"She's almost done" I kiss her on the cheek "The rash is healing and there are no infections, her hymen is good and her pooper is responding well. Just try to keep applying the healing cream on her rash until is fully heal"

"Yes I will. Thanks again doctor. I will go out now" we shake hands and Nojiko is next "Rukia Kuchiki! Come here" she slowly came to me "Yes mother?" I hug her "You want a check out as well?" she blush.

"Please mama I don't need one. I'm healthy I swear" she says pleading "Either way, next month you will have one whether you want to or not" she nod "Mom, this is boring! I want to go home" I grab Soifon.

"Do you need a discipline adjustment from your father and I?" she blush "No ma'am" she grab Nami and Rukia got on my lap "Tired yound lady?" she put her head on my chest and peek under my shirt.

"Cand I have some of your nipple's milk?" I give her a soft smack "When we get home, and you better not change your mind you hear me?" she gives me a pleading look "Mom, I was just kidding..." I kiss her on ther forehead.

"Too late" Nojiko is crying which can only mean that she's getting her injections "I wan mommee" Nami struggles "Here" Rukia got out of my lap and Nami grab tight on me "Need to go pee honey?" she nods.

"Rukia, take her to the bathroom" she doesn't want to but she went anyways. After the appointment with the girls. We decided to take them to the park. Nojiko is still in a little bit of pain, but she still went to play.

"Mom, can I go home please..." Soifon is bored "No, go play with your sisters and stop bothering me" she went and started scarying the kids on the play ground. Suddenly, a hollow appear and Rukia immediately grab the girls.

"Soifon!" she run off to kill the hollow "Can I go with her?" I nod and Byakuya just smile "They will be fine, don't forget that they were both trained by the strongest souls" he's right.

"Mom, we are back" Soifon looks happy and so does Rukia "Did you guys see why the hollow was here?" their father ask "He was chasing an old man I think" Soifon says "No, it was a guy" their father looks confuse.

"What strange kids I made" he grab my hand and we made our way to our house "Can I have some money to go buy me new school shoes?" Rukia asks "What happen to the other ones?" not long ago they looked fine.

"I don't know, I lost them" she says "You lost them, where?" she's getting nevous "I don't know, I think I lost them at school" she explains "So you took them to school then lost them?" she nods.

"You may go but when you get home, you and I will have a nice and warm talk. Do you understand?" she lowers her head "But mom" I turn around and my husband grab the girls "You don't want me to go with them?"

"No, they will be fine. Plus you are going to get bored since those two are going to take their sweet time. Should I make dinner or should I buy something for the girls?" he smile "No, you go home and I will get you guys something"

"Oh, Byakuya, okay then" I grab the girls and he walk to the next street "Mommee...I tired" Nojiko says closing her little eyes "I know honey, we are heading back home." they had a rough day today.

Though, now I know they are both healthy and tomorrow, I get to send them to school. I already put in their paper work, which I had to get them a birth certificate and now they have their shots. Tomorrow I hope they have fun.

Night already, we had dinner an hour ago. Rukia and Soifon are going to be home in a few more minutes. Satsuki and Ryuko are upstairs playing with the girls. I already gave them a shower and dress them for bed.

"Rukia, don't try to hide from me young lady. Get over here right now" she stopped on the stairs and came to me "Come, sit next to me" she did as I say with a sad look on her face "Tell me, what happened?"

"I don't know, I accidently stepped on water then they got all wet and ugly. I had to throw they away right away. Satsuki brought me home and you just never found out" well what about that "You lied to me"

As soon as I get up, she lean back into the sofa "Mom..." she says as I take out my belt "Stand up" I grab her arm "Mama, please...I won't do it again, I promise..." she struggles "You are right, you won't do it again"

I grab her arm holding her tight, I pull up her skirt and her panties down "Mama!Nooooo..." she tried to struggle, but I hold her tight "You are going to find out how bad little liars like you get it on their bare bottom"

"Mamaaaa...I' sorreeeeee...I swearrr...I won't do it agaaaaaiiiinnnn..." she cries from fear I guess "Little liars get their pants on fire, haven't I told you and your sisters before huh?" she squirm.

"Yes mamaaa...You have, you have..." 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' "Mmmaaaammaaaaaa...I'm sorreeee ma-maaaaaa..." 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK'

The claps of my hand are so loud that I can barely hear my child's cries "It would of been better if you had just tell me the truth from the beginning, don't you think Rukia darling?" I stop to hear her response.

"YYYYEEE-EEESSSS MMMMAAAAMMMAAA...!" 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' "Alright young lady, ten more to go with the strap and you better stop trying to get up or kick me, it will be worst, I'm warning you"

"Here I go little kuchiki" 'THWACK' 'THWACK' 'THWACK' 'THWACK' 'THWACK' 'THWACK' 'THWACK' 'THWACK' 'THWACK' 'THWACK' "Ten more to go young lady" her little bottom is turning red and she's sobbing without stop.

"Come here" punishment is over my two naughty girls are watching from the stairs "Nami and Nojiko. Shouldn't you be sleeping little ones?" they nod "Then?" Nami knows better than to disobey.

"Mommee, can have milk before bed?" they both came to me holding their diaper and their bottles "Oh, sorry little ones. I will get you guys ready for bed then" they lay down for me to put on their soft diapers.

"Why she punished moommeee?" Nami asks staring at her sister "Because she lied to me, she knows she is not suppose to lie or else she gets punished" Rukia hide her head on the couch.

"There you go naughty girls. I want you to go upstairs and get to bed, your daddy is getting your milk ready" I kiss them both and they went upstairs "Want to go to bed now, naughty lady?" I lift her up into my lap.

"It hurts..." she's rubbing herself "Sure does, I just hope you know that you will face my belt for a month. I will not allow you to think that this is something I shouldn't worry about. Do you understand?"

"Is not fair...I don't want to get spank for a month...Mama pleaaaasssseeee...I promise not to lie again..." she cries desperately "That's not enough for me to believe you and you know that" she lay her head on my chest.

"Let's go to sleep child, tomorrow you have a long and painful day" she's crying herself to sleep "Love you little lady" I lay down next to her rubbing her soft white buttocks. turn to my left and I see her uniform still laying down on the ground.

I smile knowing it is my job as her mother to do her laundry when is necessary. Oh but tomorrow my little daughter is going to hear me out. I warn her that her uniform needs to be clean no matter what day of the week it is.

"AJ, you still have to do chores?" he asks disappointed "None of your children do their laundry, Ryuko and Rukia are so irresponsible, I will do your laundry as well, I also need to put some underwear in the machine for the girls"

"Talking about the girls AJ, who is going to pick them up tomorrow after they come out of school? I can't pick them up because my hours are being counted. I'm sure that you have a lot of work as well"

"Yes, you are right. But I know they will be fine on their own. Plus I put a phone on the house, I will give them a call when I get out for my break. Rukia and Ryuko come out of school an hour after, so they will be fine"

"I'm glad you are my wife AJ, I just can't have the same brain as you. I alone are hopeless, imagine that, I only work by putting it in you and you do all the rest. Is not fair but that's my nature as a man"

"I don't think you understand how much I care about all of you. I do what I do because I know how to do it. I follow my instincts and not my nature. Having kids is a women's desire not a requirement. You as a man, you should follow your parental instincts as well"

"AJ, I know you are always right and I know woman are always right. Well except our girls since they are still learning how to be honest like their mother. I will do as you command my beautiful woman"

I smile at him and walk out. I put on the washer the clothes and I hear Soifon sneeze. I head to her room and she's cleaning her nose "Are you feeling okay daughter?" she nods throwing her tissue on the trash can.

"Pants young lady" she blush and turn around to take off her garments "Good night my little lady. I hope you are not getting sick, but if you are, I can heal you in no time" she shiver at my hug.

"No, I'm good. Plus it must be my allergies that are coming to me. Is not as cold as it was yesterday and I rarely get sick. Now mom, go to sleep. I will see you tomorrow morning, I'm tired" I touch her forehead.

She doesn't have any signs of any fever. So I let her be just like she ask me to. I check on Satsuki, Ryuko, then Rukia. They are all peacefully sleeping, I don't have to check on Nami or Nojiko since they sleep in my room.

Morning already, first thing in the morning and the girls are fighting. Nami and Nojiko already got their warning from their father. Rukia, will get one before she goes to school as well. Thing is she is not looking forward to tonight either.

"Rukia since you are done eating, I want you to go upstairs and wait for me in your room." I order her to do while I clean the table "Yes ma'am" she slowly walk upstairs with a face of disappointment but I'm glad she's doing it anyways.

"Nami and Nojiko, come with me girls" they follow me to the living room "You two are going to behave now aren't you?" they both nod "And you Nami, you are not going to steal, now aren't you?"

"No mommy. I won't steal from teacher, I promise mommy" she assures "And you Nojiko, you are going to make sure she doesn't steal, I'm I right?" she takes a while "Yes mommy. I make sure she doesn't steal nothing. Promise" she says

"Good, we are going to make sure that you have a reminder while I'm not around is that clear little ones?" I pull Nami to my lap "But mommeee...Daddyyy pank me already...No more panking pleeesssee" she cries covering her bare bottom.

"Nami, honey, I know daddy spank you but little girls like you two get a spanking from their mommy and daddy so that you can remember what you were told. Now, be a good girl and let me do this or else I'm going to get mad and you will be in much more pain"

"Kay mommeee..." she turn to face the floor and her spanking began "Nami Kuchiki, you are going to be a good girl with your new teacher and your classmates. No stealing from anyone or else when I come back home, you and I will have to do this again. Is that clear?"

"Yes mommmeeee...It hurttss..." she squirm and I let her up "Nojiko, come on little one" she slowly bend over my lap and I started spanking her "You Nojiko Kuchiki. You will be a good sister and you will help Nami, behave as best as she can. Do you understand?"

"Yessss mommmmeee..." she's crying as well "Good girls" I grab them both and hug them tight "I love you girls" they kiss me on the cheek and I pull up their panties. This little ones have a very red bottom.

"Love you too mommeee" they smile cleaning their last tears "Good, now their is someone else who I need to give a reminder to as well. Your daddy will take you girls to school today. Go get your stuff and have a wonderful day my girls"

"You too mommee. I behave school mommmeee promise not steal" Nami assures rubbing her little butt "Good to know you remember" she run to her father and they wave at me as they walk out of the house.

"Mom! I'm going to be late for school, hurry up and lets go already" Ryuko angry says "Watch your mouth young lady. I'm going to go get Rukia ready and we are leaving" she throw herself on the couch.

"Fine, do what you want mom" she's so mad and I wonder why. She usually doesn't want to go to school and she's here angry because she's going to be late? Anyways, I'm heading to Rukia's room and she is not happy either.

"Ready?" I ask "No, why are you going to spank me right now? You can wait until I come back from school..." she complains "I think you are ready" she lean back which I'm not about to struggle with her.

"You want to be naughty? Well then you are going to find out how bad naughty girl's bottoms turn out to be. So watch your hand little girl" I grab her ankles and pull down her panties. Good thing her little pussy is not on my way.

"No, not the belt mama. Please not the belt" she begs as I fold the belt in half "It would of been easier over my lap, but you just had to act so bratty young lady. Embrace yourself, I want you to think about why you are being punished"

"Is not fair..." she cries and the first smack landed on her rear end. She clench her bottom and try to move but I held her down locking her arms with my leg "Let this be a reminder that lying is not a good choice to make. Do you understand?"

"YYYYEEEEEESSSSSS... MAMA! STOP! IT BURNS...!" After ten hard smacks on her bare bottom, I send her crying like a little girl which she is but not much. "Come here" I brought her close to my chest and she grab tight on me.

"I want you to know that I love you and that this is just to help you remember why you shouldn't lie to me or anyone. I know what you are feeling, I had to go through that when I was younger as well"

"Y-you-di-id?" she sniffs "My mother found out that I was lying to her when I was dating your father. My punishment was worse, she whip me three times a day and plus the times I misbehaved. Be thankful your father is not as strict as mine is"

"Okay mama. I' sorry" she is finally coming back to her own self. Which I'm glad to know "MOOOOOOM! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I look at my watch and it says eighth o'clock.

END OF AJ'S POV

RUKIA'S POV

"You guys are always late anyways" mom says confident "What?" she pull me closer to her "What you seriously thought I didn't know about your absences and your tardies?" my heart is pounding with disgrace.

"Not at all mom. I just didn't think you would be so interested on how good or bad we are" she smile at me after fixing my skirt "Yeah right" she lead me out closing the door behind her "Nice and warm now aren't you?"

"Is not funny Ryuko" she giggle knowing I'm not going to enjoy sitting down "Ryuko. You will be drop off first, since your school is the closest" mom is wearing her uniform that makes her look like a goddess.

On our way to Ryuko's school. We found something really strange on the street. It looks like a plastic full of blood. Mom and I wonder if it has something to do with the vampires living on this town.

"We don't have time for this Rukia. You know you are out of duty until I give you permission to go back to be a soul reaper. Ryuko, you stop trying to think about an excuse to skip school or else I'm going to get you both bare right here and now"

"No!" Ryuko and I started walking fast towards the Academy. There is a few people still standing outside the gate which can only mean that they are either skipping class or they are seniors:

 _"It is our duty to learn and prepare for the future. Young people like you need to make our future. We made yours and you make ours! Duty calls you and duty must be paid off! The theme of the month folks!"_

"Wow, this people are sure energetic" Ryuko blush "Is not always like this, our principal is just not in tune" she says embarrassed "RRRRRRRYUKOOO! Welcome to school young lady, Madam" he gesture my mother to sit down.

"Is there a reason why you are so late Ryuko Kuchiki?" he asks her "Well my sister was-" my mother stop her "It was my fault, I had to tend to something important and I know I shouldn't bring her late, but I will sign her in to excuse her for her first hour"

"It's okay then, as long as we know that she's not doing something out of school that can make all of us look bad. Anyways, I want you to bring me that application for the club that I'm going to assign you for after school"

He gives my sister a strange look "Excuse me, what kind of club is she going to enroll this year?" my mother asks "Volleyball, the girls voted to have her in their team. The couch and her are really good friends as well. I'm sure she will do well this time around"

"Well good" the principal turn to look at me "I'm curious, what school do you attend to?" he asks me "Karakura Academy" he looks surprise "Why don't you come to this school then? This suits you better"

"I don't think I will do good in this Academy, plus my knowledge is no different than my little sister's." he smile "This school is meant for those who want to learn how to fight on a battle. A military school"

"No thanks, I rather not be yelled at" my mother giggle "More like, you don't want to get punished" I blush "Is not funny mother" Ryuko grab her backpack and walk out with her tardie pass.

"Well, time for us to get going. Please don't hesitate to give me a call when my child is being bad" the man is giving her a strange look "For sure hon-sorry, yes madam" my mother giggle knowing he likes her.

My mother and I are now heading to my school. There is only a few minutes before my mother has to go to work. Today she was told to go an hour later and that's not good for us. Well more like not good for me.

"Rukia, when are you going to start having finals?" she holds my hand "I don't know ma'am. Why is that?" she smiles "I want you to let me know, I want to help you study. Ryuko is having them next month, she's getting ready for them"

"So you are helping her?" we enter the office "She has to train and win a battle in twenty minutes. Your father decided to help her instead" she says as we stop in front of my older sister "Good morning Mrs. Kuchiki, are you here to sign her in?"

"Ms. Kuchiki. Yes I have come to sign my daughter in, is there anything else I need to do to excuse her tardie?" my sister put in my ID number and looked at my file "She has more than ten tardies, would you like to excuse them?"

"Ten huh? It looks like you are going to have a nice and warm night again. Yes if you will be so kind." the chills get over me "Is not my fault the teacher always gets me in trouble. You should talk to her instead"

"Quiet" she says with a heavy whisper "Oh, little Kuchiki, so here is where you are" damn that's my pee teacher "Oh hello there" he's giving me an evil smile "I believe we need to have a meeting about Kuchiki's behaviour"

"I can right now" my mother says "No you can't" she pointed at the door and I head out. Is not fair that I get punished for every damn detail. I wish my parents weren't so strict like my friends parents.

"Late again Kuchiki Rukia. Have a sit young lady" I head to my sit next to Orihime and she looks concern "What happen?" she whisper "Mom is having a talk with my pee teacher. What should I do Orihime?"

"I know you are scare of what is coming to you but stay calm and try to talk things out with our parents. They will understand I'm sure mom will since you have another punishment in store"

"You are probably right" I look to the other side and Ichigo is staring at me "You fool" he glare at me "At least I'm not the one who is going to get his ass beat up" he says in return "Shut up you fool. No one ask you"

"Oh, so you are saying that I'm right?" I blush "No!" ups I said that too loud "You come in late almost every day, then you dare to interrupt my class? what is your problem Kuchiki Rukia?" the teacher is angry.

"Nothing ma'am, I'm really sorry. I promise not to do it again. I swear" she grabbed a detention appeal form and kick me out "You bitch" a teacher heard me but didn't said anything "What happen?" Satsuki asks standing up.

"Nothing. Just take me there already" she grab my hand leading me towards the bathroom "Satsuki, Satsuki, please...don't do this, I've had enough this morning..." I can feel my eyes watering.

"Pull them down and bend over the sink. I want you to look at yourself in the mirror and think about why you are here" she grab the chair next to the sink and just watch me "Satsuki, someone could come in"

"This is a private bathroom for staff only. Now stop talking and do as I say" 'Smack' a hard smack landed on my rear end "Not fair..." tears are coming out of my eyes just from that smack. My bottom is sore and I can't take it anymore.

"Sobbing is not going to help you think. You will stay like that until I finish my break, which is in twenty minutes" she grab her phone "But Satsuki!" she ignore me and I turn to look at the mirror. My eyes are starting to get swollen and ugly.

"How does it feel little sis? Are you enjoying the cool air in your behind?" I didn't turn to look at her, but suddenly I got the impression that she wasn't really punishing me "Satsuki, aren't you going to get in trouble?"

"Quiet little girl" I see a small grin on her face "Satsuki, Rukia, are you in there?" oh no that's my sister "You need to be punished as well?" my sister open the door "Well-" my sister blush.

"Pants down and over my lap" Satsuki order "Yes big sister" her firm hand landed on Orihime's left buttock making it shake "Owwww" the pain seems to be intense "What is it going to take for you to behave?"

"I'll be good, I'll be good! Please big sister no more it hurts..." Orihime is crying on my big sister's lap "Spankings are meant to hurt little sis. No one forced you to be a bad girl, but we are going to force you to be good"

"OUCH! NOOOOO! IT HURTSSS! MOMMYYYY!" she cries a lot more than I do. Yes she is more sensitive than I am "Orihime Kuchiki. You will not misbehave or this is going to be the consequences, do you understand?"

"Yes big sis" my sister bend her over the sink next to me "And you" she spank me ones "Ow" she let me up "You need to go to the bathroom and clean yourself. Your pee is coming out" I grab toilet paper and she bend me over her knee.

"Wait, you said I could do it" she smack me again making me shed a tear "Arguing with me is fatal. Understand?" I nod in defeat "Come on then. Time for you to head to class" she make Orihime stand up and clean her tears.

"Behave you two" she says with a soft spank on our bottoms. We head to our classrooms and the bell rang. My classmates are busy working, but I can't concentrate. I'm pretending to be working, I don't want to be in much more trouble when I get home.

"Alright class, turn in your work and for homework I want you to read ten pages for tomorrow's summary. Have a good day you all" she walk out and I grab one of the papers on her desk "Rukia"

"Orihime! You scare the hell out of me" she's giggling "Sorry about that. What are you doing by the way, the bell is about to ring" she says pulling me back "Wait, I still need to do my work" even though she's doing it to help me.

"Satsuki is going to be checking on both of us. I don't feel like getting it from mom and dad. I mean you do know what mom told you last night. You have a long day today." she's got the last word.

Finally back home and everything is so quiet "Nami! Nojiko! Where are you!?" Satsuki call them. I head upstairs and they both come out of my mother's room running "Hey!" they both crash into me.

"Sorre" they run down stairs "You want to do our homework together?" Orihime tap me on the shoulder making me have a reaction "I already did it. Why don't you call Tatsuki, she will want to do it with you" I walk into my room.

"Big sis is callin you" Nami says "What does she want?" I ask her "Don't know" I follow her down stairs and my older sister is sitting on the couch "What is it?" she gave me a strange look "Change and help me make dinner"

"Okay" I don't have any other option. My sister will not hesitate to take me over her lap if I don't do as she says. As for Ryuko, she won't be home until night. I kind of miss to be out doing nothing.

"Girls, I'm home" my sisters run to greet my mother "Awww look at you girls. All clean and ready for bed" she says with a soft voice "Where is my Rukia?" I'm in the kitchen still doing dishes "She's finishing her chores"

"Oh is she? Did you check her homework? Was she naughty? Did she behave well at school?" my nerves take over me "No, she was good. Plus she knows that she has to be good or else" I turn and I see my sister smile at me.

"Is it true naughty girl?" my mother grab the plate from my hand and she washed it for me "I don't know-" I know that this could be a trap or it could be that mom really doesn't know "What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"I was bad mama. I was sent to the office again for interrupting the class. I'm sorry mama. I didn't mean to do that" she put a serious face and look me in the eyes "Why Rukia? Why did you tell me the truth?"

"Because...You are going to punish me...I don't want to mama...It hurts when you spank me..." being honest is the best choice I have "Well, that is why they have to hurt, for you to remember how painful it is to be bad"

"Mama...I'll be good..." her strong arms lift me up to the air "I forgive you, but next time you lie to me like you did yesterday, I'm going to keep my promise. Do you understand?"

"Yes mama" suddenly she smile " I heard you got good grades ever since you've been studying a lot. Is there anything you will like to have for breakfast tomorrow?" pancakes come to mind "Just the normal" I lay my head on her shoulder.

END OF RUKIA'S POV


	7. The twins are finally born

ORIHIME'S POV

May, finally we are now in vacations. My family is planning to make a trip to the beach today or tomorrow. It depends on how our mother feels. Just yesterday she was having cramps and she had to rush to the hospital.

The babies are on their way, it won't be long for them to be born. My aunt Sala had her baby just a month ago. My grandma had her baby last week. There are two babies in this house, plus Kushna my little niece who is only months old.

"Nami and Nojiko. Get in the shower" I'm taking care of the girls since my parents are out at the hospital. Rukia is in her room probably doing her chores. Satsuki is out of town visiting one of her friends.

Ryuko went to a party last night and is still sleeping. Minato is out working, and my cousins are in their rooms "Rukia, what are you doing?" she still needs to clean her dirty face "What is it?" she says stretching.

"I need you to help me take care of the girls. Look, Nami is already naked and Nojiko doesn't let me strip her" she sat down and grab Nojiko by the arm "Hey you, stop with the bratty behavior"

"NO!" a hard smack landed on Nojiko's bottom "That's right, now go and get a shower already" Nami looks frighten since she's the one who is usually in trouble "Leave Nami to me. I can handle her"

"Well okay then" I went to the bathroom, little Nojiko is crying and her right buttock is slightly red with Rukia's finger prints marked. When Rukia is angry she does things that later that day she regrets. Mom has the last word on her.

"Is okay little sis. I know it hurts, you want me to rub you?" she nods, and I bend her over my knee "She left her hand marked in your behind" she turns to look at herself and started crying even more.

After her bath. I gave her a book to read and I went to check on Nami "Rukia, where are you?" those two are not in the house it seems "Inori wait" she stop on her way down stairs.

"What's up?" she asks "Have you seen my sisters?" she looks confuse "Which ones?" she says "Rukia and Nami. She was supposed to help me not give me more trouble" she grins "I know what you mean. Down stairs on the backyard"

"Oh thanks" I run to the backyard and Nami is there standing "Watch out!" I hear Rukia scream "What?" I turn, and I felt something hit me on the face "OOOOWWW!" I landed on my butt, feeling dizzy and my face is in pain.

"Orihime!" I can't see anything everything is blurry "I can't" everything is turning black all of a sudden. "Wait, don't fall asleep yet. Orihime. Orihime!" her voice is gone and so is the light. I wonder what hit me.

END OF ORIHIME'S POV

RUKIA'S POV

Orihime collapsed bleeding from her face. I can't believe she got hurt with that ball. I'm certain that I didn't threw it hard because of Nami "Rukia, she hurt" Nami is frighten and so I'm I "I know. I know. Go and call mom." she went, and I lift up Orihime to take her inside.

Satsuki and my parents are on their way here. Ryuko is angry at me and so are my aunts. I tried to explain how it happen, but my grandma was so angry that she sent me to my room. Well, at least Orihime is in good hands now.

"We need to treat her right away! I will take her to the hospital, for now try to keep AJ here. I don't want her to get one of those impulsive attacks" I hear my grandma say desperately.

"Open the door Rukia!" Ryuko is about to beat the crap out of me "Why?" she slams the door "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" she says with anger "NO!" I can't help but to be nervous and scare of her "GO AWAY...!" everything got quiet.

"And where's Rukia?" oh no my parents are here. I run towards the door and unlock it "What are you doing?" they both are staring at me with a serious look on their face "Nothing" tears and fear are taking over me.

"Shh! it's okay now. I know you didn't do it in purpose. Come now. lay down for me" she grabs my hand leading me to my bed "Byakuya. I will have a talk with her. Go and check on our daughter for me"

"Alright then. Rukia, do as your mother says," he commands "You heard that young lady?" my mother says sitting down next to me "Okay" I feel my mother's hand reach my garments "Stay still now, you know how it works"

"Now then, explain to me two things. One, Nami says you and her were playing ball, but then Orihime went to see you guys then, she accidentally got hit with it. So, how is it possible that she could get hurt with a simple throw of a ball? huh?"

"I was in a far distance, I was teaching Nami, how to throw a ball from the far. But she was far from where I threw it and Orihime got hit, mom I'm sorry I hurt my sister. I swear I didn't mean to" she place her hand on my left buttock.

"I understand now. I won't get it against you, now the second thing. Ryuko, says you had the door locked, and you refuse to open it. Explain to me why you lock it if you know I don't allow that, even if I'm not home" she held me down and three hard smacks landed on my behind.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I was scare mom!" she turn me around "It's okay my child. I won't spank you this time. Let this be a reminder of what I expect from you. And there is no need to be afraid my love"

"But, Ryuko, sounded mad and I was afraid that she will hit me or worse" she hug me "She knows that if she lays a hand on you the wrong way, she will pay for it with a sore bottom. Think about it, you know how to protect yourself as well"

"Okay mama" I hear the door open "Mom" is my sister "What is it child?" my mother turn to look at her "Well I-I-I wanted to apologize to you Rukia, I know I was rude and all, but I didn't mean to scare you the way I did. Please don't be mad at me"

"You heard that young lady?" I nod "Okay" I clean my tears, my sister got closer and smile at me. I feel the love and comfort just to see her so close to me "You have a pimple on your cheek" she says pressing it.

"Ouch! Stop..." my mother smack her on the hand making her back away "Rukia, is not a toy you little brat" my sister giggle "Is not like she's a baby mooooom" my mother pull her close to her "It doesn't matter"

"Hey mom. Does it hurt to have a baby from your vagina?" my sister curious "Why? You want to have a baby or what?" my sister turn red "Maybe, I mean why not? I'm old enough, don't you think?" mom smile.

"Let's see" mom strip her waist bottom and smack her hard "Owwwwiiiieee...!" mom put her on her feet "Don't you joke around like that Ryuko. As long as you live with me, you will not have anything with a man, you hear me?"

"OKAY! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME! IT FUCKING HURTS!" this is bad "Excuse me?" she put me on my bed and got up "AJ. Don't do it" my father got between them "WHAT? ARE YOU AFRAID OR WHAT?" my mother looks heated.

"SATSUKI!" my father calls "Yes father?" my sister came in slamming the door "Take her out and to her room" he orders with anger "Yes sir" my sisters left and my mother started falling.

"Mom!" my father caught her "Is okay" he left in a hurry and to their room "Byakuya, move aside" I had to follow them, and I hear my grandma come in "What happen?" my grandma pull my mother towards her.

END OF RUKIA'S POV

TSUNADE'S POV

"She's about to give birth" my son in law says nervous "Rukia, get out and you Byakuya, get me some blankets" he went and did as I said. My daughter is fainting from the pain "Hang in there AJ" I'm getting ready for the babies.

Byakuya came running with a few blankets and I place them under my daughter. I grab her legs and spread them open. I turn to look at Byakuya and her looks surprise "Get out" he kiss AJ and walk out.

Now I'm alone. I have to make my daughter stay awake. Still can't believe my girls are now adults. AJ, was always crying for me to come help her clean her little butt. Now it almost looks fake to have to see her give birth.

I can see a head. That means that one of them is about to come out. I grab its head and pull it out. The sobbing begins. I put him on the bed next to his mom and I still don't see the baby girl's head.

"Inari, come on honey. Time for you to come out as well" suddenly my daughter's stomach started moving. It looks like the baby is kicking. It can only mean that she's finding her way out. "Here we go" I grab the baby and put her next to her brother.

"Rukia, come here please. You too Byakuya" I call them both in and Rukia looks surprise " Rukia, I will clean the babies and I want you to dress her up for me" she nodded and run to the bathroom to clean her hands.

"You know what to do" my son in law grab the baby boy and started cleaning him. I know that he loves to clean his boys. Is not like he doesn't like to clean his girls but he rather not for safety purposes.

"Why is she so small?" Rukia looks happy "You used to look like this when you were born. Your mommy never told you about you being the only one who was born quietly? Look at them both, soon enough your mommy has to feed them"

"Rukia" my daughter is waking up finally "Don't move" I still have to clean her to prevent infections. She pulls her daughter close and she grab the baby making Rukia, land on her side as well.

"Mother" she's blushing "AJ, you are always worrying me child. When are you going to be a good girl and give your old woman a break?" she smiles "Thanks-Mom" she's tired and I can tell that she looks happy.

"I have to go check on Asuna. AJ, you know how it works" she nodded. I went to the bathroom, wash my hands, and went to my room "Asuna, time to wake up" I have a baby girl ones again. This girls are going to get me crazy.

"WHA!WHA!WHA!WHA!WHA!WHA!" Asuna is so small and cries a lot. I don't know how well we will all do with so many kids at home. I can assure that Asuna will be a good girl. I will make sure of that.

"Shh! I'm here baby girl" she's a little angel, it almost reminds me of her older sisters when they were so innocent. When the twins were born, my house was a mess. Now it will be interesting to see AJ's twins grow up.

She will have it easier because of the baby boy. The baby girl will make her life miserable because she will take after her bad behavior, but maybe it will be the other way around and the baby boy will be all over the house.

Right now, Asuna is getting her little bum clean. She did poop, and her little bum is dirty all over, the good part comes when I get to give her a bath and she smells like roses. I don't like to change diapers for the fact that my babies are covered.

END OF TSUNADE'S POV

RUKIA'S POV

Is been over a week. My parents are so busy taking care of the babies. My grandma, my aunt, Kushina, they are all busy. Soifon and Satsuki are in charge while mom is out of commission. Soifon and Minato are out for the moment.

Apparently, they went to buy more supplies for our kitchen and the babies. "Rukia. Don't forget to do the dishes. I have to go check on mom, Ryuko. You do the floors, don't forget that we have a guest this evening"

"Who's that?" she walks upstairs "Well, how rude!" Ryuko grab the broom "One of our mother's friends is coming over. I haven't seen her ever since I was 10 years old" that's in sane "So who is she?" she pointed at the wall "More like what she wants from mom"

"Hey! Stop chit-chatting and start cleaning! I won't talk to you guys again. Understand Rukia?" Satsuki is angry which is not a good thing "Okay" there are a lot of plates and cups on the sink. It almost makes me want to refuse to do it.

But then again, I will be punished by my older brother and sisters. Not long ago, I got to experience the pain from their triple combination. Soifon got me with her special hairbrush and Minato got me with his belt.

"Rukia! Move those hands" Ryuko scolds "Fine!" a knock on the door caught my attention making me run to open it "Hello there" a tall woman is standing there "Hello Rukia. May I come in?" this woman knows my name, how strange "Sure, but how do you know my name? ma'am"

"Your mother has told me all about you and your siblings. You see, I work with your mother. I also have a daughter the same age as you" a teenager walks in "Hitagi, this is Rukia. My friend's daughter. Come and say hi"

"Hello! Is it true that you have a lot of siblings?" she asks excited "Well, kind of? Not a lot actually, but I do have a big family which most of them live here with us" she giggles "At home is just me and my mother, it must be nice to have someone to talk to"

"Yeah, I know how you feel, but now is always too loud" she walks to the living room and starts looking at the pictures "You look so-nake-ed" she says taking one of the pictures with my name off the wall "Trust me, there are a lot more worse than that one"

"So, how come your mom put your baby pictures on the wall? Are those all of your siblings?" a wall frame full of the Kuchiki family pictures caught her attention "Minato, the oldest. Soifon, the second oldest. Satsuki, the third oldest. Ryuko, the one after Satsuki. Orihime, after Ryuko. Me, the one after Orihime. Then, Nojiko, my little sister. Nami, the one after Nojiko. Then the babies, Shisui and Inari."

"That's ten! Oh my gosh! Why so many?" she locks shock, nothing new though "Before you freak out. Orihime, Nojiko and Nami were adopted. As for the rest, we were all born from my mother's womb" she sighs "Well, that's seven of you. Still a lot"

"Trust me, I told my parents already, and they are going for another one after the twins are old enough to go to school" she grins "Your mom and dad have their nights busy, don't they? I mean, my father died when I was only 5 years old, and my mother doesn't want to get married again"

"Some people just can't move on, now can they?" she nods "Plus men are annoying. I want to get a position at the hospital where my mother works. I think it will be nice to work on the same hospital. Don't you think?"

"Me? Well, I don't know, I never really thought about it. I kind of like what my father does, he works as a security in a huge mansion, he's also teaching me how to fight and stuff like that" she put a sad face "My father was a fisherman. He taught me how to fish and how to make fire"

"My mother taught me how to make fire. She also taught me how to cook, and I'm also learning about medicine, since mom wants me to know how to use the appropriate tools in case of an emergency" she started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" her mother came and sat down on the couch "Are you the one who broke Orihime's nose?" she asks with an annoying laugh "How do you know?" the woman sigh "Actually, the reason of our visit is to check on Orihime. I was the one in charge of her when she was in the hospital"

"You were huh? So...Did she cry a lot when you fix her nose?" she sighs "Well, let me see. When she arrived to the hospital she was unconscious, but when I treated her, she woke up and started screaming a lot"

"Rukia!" Ryuko scolds while I die from laughing so hard "Come on Ryuko. Don't tell me you don't think is funny?" the glare on her face says it all "Are the dishes done?" she commands "No" the front door opened.

"Oh, look who is back home" I shiver to think that I'm about to get scolded from my older siblings "Why is the kitchen a mess Ryuko. Rukia.?" Soifon calls to the kitchen "Rukia, didn't do the dishes. I already finish cleaning the floors"

"Rukia, why didn't you?" Minato asks, "Mom's friend got here and I thought I should receive her since she's our guest" he put his hand on my shoulder "Soifon, I will let you handle her. Do what you must and do it fast"

"Well then?" Soifon pointed at the stairs with her eyes "Yes ma'am" on my way upstairs, my parents came out of their room with the babies in arms "Well now? What you do little lady?" mom asks stopping me on the way.

"Didn't do the dishes" she rub my hair and smile "Do it bare Soifon." she orders my older sister "No! But why? Is not my fault no one else went to open the door!" mom wave at me and headed down stairs.

"Are you done complaining?" Soifon push me inside my room "Go take a bath, I will be waiting out here" a while ago, my mother sent someone to make in every room a bathroom, that way we could all be responsible of our own cleaning.

Anyways, I'm done taking a shower and my sister is still waiting, reading a book on my bed "Did you wash it well?" she asks "Yes" I can't help but to blush at her question "Just put a top and wait for me to tell you what to do"

"I'm cold, mom doesn't want me to catch a cold" she pointed at my dresser "Right now Rukia Kuchiki!" that's it, she's getting mad "Yes big sister" I found a navy-blue shirt on my dresser and put it on. I didn't even bother with panties.

"Come bend over this edge" the tension of me getting spank in just a few minutes is making me wonder why I even let them treat me like a child "Is not fair! I don't feel like doing it!"

I ran out of my room and to my aunt's room "Rukia?" she's laying down feeding her baby "I just didn't want to be with my oldest sister" she smile and gesture for me to come to her side.

"You know what your mother is going to say about this. Why not put something on and go talk to your mom?" she says with a loving voice "But, she will be angry and still punish me" she nods "That will be the case, however"

Ange walk in "Showing up, aren't you?" she teas "Shut up" my aunt caught my attention again "As I was saying, it is always better to talk to our parents before they find out from themselves. I know is hard, but I also know is better"

"Okay Sala" I walk out, and my brother is heading towards me "What? Oww! Ouch! Stop, brother...!" he led me to my room giving me hard spanks as I walk "What were my orders?" he asks with a serious tone.

"I don't know" he grab me again and spank me "What were my orders?" ones again "To listen to my sister?" he spank me ones again "Exactly! Why did you run away?" he asks with another hard smack "I was afraid!"

"Afraid for something you asked for?" he asks with a harder smack "Not my fault!" he took off his belt and folded in half "Brother!" he smack me 'Ones' then 'Twice' the third time came at me harder "Stop!" he's still holding my arm.

"I hope you learned a thing or two" he went and brought me something to wear "We will be waiting on the living room" he walks out and Soifon walk behind him. This didn't work out for me. Now I will have to face my mother.

My father is going to give me a talk as well. I can only imagine my parents are going to scold me. I'm heading down stairs. I can smell fried chicken and Inari crying. It breaks my heart to hear my baby sister cry.

"Shh! Is okay now. Don't cry" mom is cuddling her "Rukia" my father is cuddling Shisui "Hey" he notices my long face "What happened?" Mom asks rubbing my cheeks "Nothing" she brought me close to her body and kiss my cheek.

"Minato. What did you do to my daughter?" mom asks "She was told to do the dishes, I had to punish her for disobedience" my mother's hand is on its way to my behind "I'm sorry...!" she spank me ones.

"Let it be the last time" she commands "Yes ma'am" she hug me knowing I'm feeling down "Fuck you Jill!" Ange yell "Hey!" grandma Tsunade had to hear "No! I'm sorry!" now she's in for it. I can't believe she just said that.

"Rukia, can you help your siblings put the plates on the table please" I let go of her "Yes ma'am" Satsuki grab my face and kiss me making me smile "Don't be mad little lady" my brother tickles me.

"I'm not mad" he too kisses me on the cheek "Rukia, your siblings are being nice, stop being so rude" mom scolds "I wasn't but okay mother" she's now breast feeding my baby sister. Sometimes, Renji, comes up with weird questions like 'How do you think our children going to look like' I mean we are not even together or anything.

Last time my parents heard him, and they scolded me for thinking I was already having intimacy with him. I even got spank from dad because he doesn't want me to waste my time in relationships, not that they have anything better to say.

"Not even close Soifon. The key to success is to put effort and hard work, otherwise it won't matter how good you are if you are not putting much effort in how you handle your division. I understand that you are being pressure by all the things you have to do at ones, but try to take it easy as well"

"Not that she can" my mother is done eating. After I said that she gave the baby to Satsuki and made me stand up "Not so funny anymore, is it?" she's leading me to the living room "I'm sorry...!" she then headed to the room behind the TV and push me inside.

"You see that belt on the left corner?" she asks "Why so many?" she grabbed the belt and bend me over her lap "What are you doing?" she spread out my legs and then put her hand on my crotch "You like to be touched down here?" she asks.

"No but why are you touching me on my private areas?" my cheeks are so red from embarrassment "Is the same thing with Soifon, Rukia. She cannot control what happens in her life when she's not aware of what's going to happen next. Same thing with you right now, you don't know what I'm going to do next"

"Spank me" she let me up "Wrong, you see Rukia, I made it look like I was going to, but I didn't. Now go out and apologize, or next time I will get you bare" she let me out and went up to Soifon "I'm sorry" she looks at me trying to figure me out.

"I wonder what mom did to you to make you be so submissive, I forgive you" she put her plate on the sink and my mother smile at me lifting me up to her lap "You make me proud just by being obedient and kind to your siblings"

"I did it for my sake not because I really felt like apologizing" she kiss me on the cheek "You look cute when you are mad" she says and my father smile "Rukia, you are cleaning the kitchen by yourself as a punishment for not doing so earlier" he commands.

"No! No! Please...I won't do it again. Mom, please..." my mother put me on my feet "You got yourself into this, now everyone listen carefully. I don't want anyone to come to the kitchen until she's done cleaning, you children, you better not teas her about this or I will get you all, understand Ryuko?" they all nodded.

END OF RUKIA'S POV

SATSUKI'S POV

Mom's warning is kind of scary. I can understand why she will give us that order. Ryuko and Soifon are always picking on my little sister when she's being punished, sometimes they make her cry for all the bulling. I have to tell mom what they do to her.

She gives them both a long scolding, but that doesn't stop them from doing it. Usually, Salia and Ange are always fighting, and they make a mess, my aunts Kallen and Inori not so much. One day, we will all grow and become friends with one another, just like my mother and aunts.

.

.

.

.

Six years have passed and so much to talk about. My baby Inari and Shisui are starting to walk. Kushna my little niece is already attending school. She's a year older than Asuna and the twins and my little cousin Izumo. Rukia graduated from high school and now she's allowed to go back to work as a soul reaper.

I'm now graduated from college and I'm starting to work as a full-time surgeon. Ryuko left the house a year ago. She's on the revolutionary army and is never allow to come home during the year. I miss her though.

Orihime she's dating Ichigo and is about to get married. Mom and dad are getting them a room for their honey moon. Soifon rarely comes home ever since she was given two tittles. Minato and Kushina are building a small house on the backyard for them to stay with Kushna.

Grandma Tsunade is going to be traveling again. Asuna will be staying home as she needs to learn how to read and how to write. Oh, and my Nojiko and Nami are now in 6th grade. They graduate in two weeks along with a special someone that came along two years ago. Let me tell you how it happen.

 _TWO YEARS AGO, IN A RAINY AND THUNDER DAY_

 _"Nojiko! Nami! What are you two doing outside waiting in the rain?" Rukia and Ryuko were sent to pick up the girls from school._

 _"But sister! You two are late and school is closed!" Nami complains._

 _"Really? Oh my gosh! I didn't check the time! Girls please don't tell mom. I'm begging you" Ryuko begs for her sake._

 _"Okay, but only if you sign my red file before mom comes home and promise not to tell her" Nami exclaims._

 _"Okay fine. Why did you get a red file in the first place?" Ryuko asks._

 _"She interrupted class three times and she left the room twice without asking for permission and the teacher got super upset and sent her to the office to finish her work" Nojiko explains._

 _"Wow! That sounds like a really sore bottom to me" Rukia says impress._

 _"Yeah, but Ryuko promised not to tell on me and it benefits you as well since you were late as well" Nami happily says._

 _"Shut it kid" they walk pass a hall and Nami notice something moving under a broken blanket._

 _"Look!" she ran and lift up the blanket._

 _"Hey! Wait up kid" they follow to find someone full of dirt._

 _"A kid? Hey! Are you okay?" Rukia asks covering the little girl from the rain._

 _"Don't touch me!" the girl scream with fear._

 _"My name is Rukia, no need to be afraid. Let us help you" the thunder only got worse._

 _"Let big sister help you" Nojiko begs and the streets started to empty._

 _"I'm cold" the little girl says with tears and putting her knees to her chest._

 _"Let me handle this" Rukia lift up the little girl and started running towards their street, Ryuko and the rest followed as the rain only got heavier._

 _Five minutes later, they were standing on the door knocking. When Satsuki opened the door, the girls rush inside without even saying hi._

 _"What's going on?" Satsuki saw Rukia and Ryuko, cleaning a little girl._

 _"We found her on the street. She was on the rain getting wet and cold" Nami explain to her oldest sister._

 _"Girls I'm home!" AJ call and the girls didn't show up to the door._

 _"Excuse me! I said I'm home!" AJ angrily says ones again._

 _"Oh, hey mom" Satsuki greets her mother, but AJ miss her and walk towards the others._

 _"What is this?" the couch full of dirt almost made AJ pass out._

 _"Mom, we can explain" the little girl didn't want to show her face and hide behind the couch._

 _"Oh, you bet you will" AJ heard a shivery sound and pick behind the couch "A kid?" she reaches to the girl and lift her up._

 _"We found her on the street with cold, so we brought her in" the little girl sneeze and caught AJ's attention._

 _"What is your name little girl?" AJ asks "Ro-b-in" she manage to say._

 _"Robin huh? Well, did this brats treat you well?" the girls stare at their mother disappointed._

 _"Yeah" AJ slowly sat down placing Robin on her lap._

 _"Are you scare?" she asks politely._

 _"Uh-huh" the little girl answer._

 _"Will you let me touch you?" AJ place her hand on the little girl's shirt._

 _"Why?" she ask and AJ with one quick move took of her dirty garments._

 _"Let me do this. I know what I'm doing" Robin not so much scare nodded._

 _AJ manage to strip Robin and the girls were blushing. Nami and Nojiko found it amusing._

 _"I will get you clean up and you girls, I need you to start getting dinner ready. Nami and Nojiko, decide which one of you is going to let her borrow a pair of panties a shirt, pants, and a sweater" the girls excited run up to their room._

 _"Do you have clean panties Nojiko?" Nami got a shirt for the other girl._

 _"I do, you shouldn't change your panties every ten minutes" Nojiko scold._

 _"Shut up! I didn't ask you" the girls run out to meet their mother and watch her wash Robin._

 _"Mom, the teacher call and she want to meet up with you tomorrow if you can" Satsuki inform._

 _"I don't think I can tomorrow, reschedule it for Tuesday night" Nami got chills now that her mother is going to start questioning them._

 _"Robin, does it hurt?" AJ is about to clean Robin but saw a rash on the girl's privates like when Nami and Nojiko first moved in._

 _"Uh-huh" the little girl answer with fear._

 _"I got the cream here" Rukia walked in with it and handle it to her mother._

 _"Thanks. Is your father home yet?" she asks._

 _"Yeah, he says that the twins were well behaved and that he wants to take them tomorrow again" Rukia informs._

 _"I see" after changing Robin, she went and introduce her to her husband, then at dinner to the whole family._

 _"AJ, let me keep her. You have way too much to handle, plus this two need some extra responsibility" Sala excited recognized Robin as her new daughter._

 _END OF FLASH BACK_

As I was saying, Robin, is my new little cousin and she's better behaved than Nojiko, Nami unfortunately doesn't stand on the good kids list. That girl is always getting herself in trouble.

"Nami! Stop pushing me!" oh the girls are home "Welcome home girls" I don't see Robin "Where's Robin?" they look back "Who knows, maybe she stopped to buy herself a candy or something" Nami annoyed says "Come here" she finish putting her shoes under the shelf.

"I'm sorreee!" she says covering her behind "Come on kiddo, you know that's not true" Rukia? "Rukia, you came home early today" she has matured a bit more than before "Sis, yeah grandpa let me out early because he was going to be out until tomorrow"

"No! Please Rukia, go!" Nami says pushing Rukia away "What's with you, kiddo?" just a quick reminder. Every time Nami is being a bad girl, she has to face Rukia "She was being sassy, and rude" Rukia bend down to face Nami "What happen?"

"It was her fault, she got me in trouble at school" she points at Robin "Robin, what happen at school?" we all know that Robin never lies no matter how much she tries "She stole a girl's money and I had to tell the teacher, she was suspended for a week for robbing" she explains.

"Oh lord. I wish I hadn't heard this" Rukia grab Nami and spank her ones on her behind "I said I was sorreee!" Nami is starting to freak out now that Rukia is grabbing the belt "You know how this works" Nami pull up her skirt and her panties are showing "Down" Rukia reminds.

"Why!?" she acts up "That's it" Rukia never loses her temper like I do, but still she grabs Nami and started strapping her for the first round "OWWW! I SORREEEEE...! MOOOOOMMMMYYY!" Nami's small bottom is turning red "I told her" Robin walk up to her room.

"Shisui" my baby brother is messing around with his car "We better learn little girl" she embrace Nami "No panties down! No panties pleeesee!" she knows she's still going to get it bare "I'm sorry Nami, but you know that mom would have done so herself" she's got a point.

After dinner, I need to give the twins a shower and put them to sleep, Rukia and Nami had a long talk after the punishment was over. Nami apologized to Robin for calling her stupid and now mom and dad will be happy to know that the kids are being taken care of.

END OF SATSUKI'S POV

AJ'S POV

Finally, I get a week off. I'm still cleaning up my office, the kids are probably sleeping by now. I got my schedule change till midnight ever since the kids are starting to grow up and my girls are starting to have their own little life. I can still relay on Nami and Nojiko to take care of them, but still.

As I walk inside my house, I smell spaghetti, Satsuki probably made it and left a plate for me. Today I can go to sleep at any time I want, I don't work tomorrow, and the kids don't wake up until I wake them up, and Rukia wakes the girls up to drop them off at school.

Tomorrow I have a lot of chores to do, some are harder than others and some are just easy to complete. I also have to give an old friend a visit. I haven't seen him for quite some time. I wonder if he's married now, the last time we got together was when I was pregnant of Rukia.

Yeah, is been that long. I visited him that day because I wanted to give him a present. Byakuya was good friends with him, until that day that people started saying that I was cheating on Byakuya for him. I didn't even think about him that way. It just had to ruin their friendship.

.

.

.

.

I'm awake, Inari and Shisui are still sleeping. Today I also plan on teaching them how to stand on their feet for longer than five minutes. The problem with my baby girl is that she doesn't like to wear diapers or panties. My son takes them off, but he still lets me put them back on "Mom, are you awake?" Rukia walks in.

"Yeah, what happen?" Nami is standing without her down garments in front of Rukia "Nami wants to tell you something" Nami looks sad "What happen honey? Are you sick?" she looks down to the floor "No mommy" I gesture for her to come to me "I will be leaving now" this is just so strange.

"You take care okay child?" she nods "See you later mom" she walks out and Nami bend on her knees next to me "Mommy" I can tell that my child has something to tell me, and I'm getting the impression that I'm not going to like it.

"What happen child? Why didn't you go to school today?" she didn't hesitate "I was suspended for a week, I was bad at school and mean to the teacher" she explains "Let me see" she slowly turn around and showed me her red bottom "Good, just how I like to see naughty bottoms"

"But it hurts! Rukia was mean, she spanked me with the belt and her hand" she says "You should be thankful, or else I would have done the same or worse just like I did with Satsuki, Ryuko, and Rukia. You can even ask them how long it took their bottoms to fully heal"

"Really? You spank them when they were bad at school?" interesting is this girl "Don't you remember that time when I had to strip Ryuko by force?" she nods "Well that day I received a call that she was skipping class, she didn't think about the consequences. Now she knows what to expect from me"

"But then that means that you are telling daddy and he's going to punish me just like he did with big sister Ryuko" she's got a point "Well good luck little girl. It was nice to talk to you" she started crying just to think what her father is going to do to her when he comes home tonight.

"You know, I was just kidding" she jump into my arms and cry on my chest "Shh! It will be okay now" Nami has more feelings than anyone in this house, she cries for anything that makes her sad, unlike Nojiko and Robin those two always hide their emotions from everyone.

"Come on Nami, I was just kidding with you. How about we wake up the twins and we make breakfast together?" she nods cleaning her tears. I lift her up and place her on my arm, her soft buttocks are resting on my left arm, I know this will calm her down.

"Mommy, did Shisui poo?" she asks "He sure did, Inari didn't potty last night" I'm checking on the kids "But-she diaper off" she says "I wonder how she did it" my daughter Inari does not like to keep her diaper on, even at night. I just don't know what to do anymore.

"Momme!" Inari is about to start crying "Shh! It's okay baby girl" I put on her diaper and she's trying to take it off already "Mommeeee! WHAAA! WHAAA! WHAAA! WHAAA! MOMMEEEE!" now what I'm I going to do, if I take her diaper off she will get the carpet dirty.

"That's enough baby girl" I can hear her peeing already "Well that's good" at least she's peeing on the diaper, though she's still trying to take it off "Mommeee! Mommeee! Peeee! Peeee!" Shisui cries "They are starting to be able to talk a bit more, not hard words though.

"Hey Nami, clean Inari for me" when she was eight I taught her how to change a diaper, now she likes to change her little sister, her brother not so much. Boys little penis goes off on the middle of the changing and my daughter doesn't like that.

Noon already, Nojiko is going to come back home soon as well as Robin my niece. Nami right now is not enjoying her day off. I put her to make the rooms and the bathrooms, then she is to do the dishes. Not like she wants to but my strap is more powerful than her will.

"Mommy, I'm done. Can I take a break please?" she looks tired "Well I suppose you can after you do the dishes" a nasty look isn't a choice right now "Mom! I'm home!" a rushing daughter of mine comes in "Hey Nami" she runs to the bathroom.

"The teacher is mad because you missed the district test. She says to not even bother trying to retake it, you are going to fail her class and not graduate" I don't know how to feel right now, if angry or not "I hate my life!" Nami is crying on the floor like she used to when she was little.

"I'm going to talk to the teacher, come on Nami, get up" it hurts me to see her sad "I'm never stealing again!" she cries on my shoulder "Well, Rukia made sure of that. Nojiko, do the dishes for me" as always she went and did it. None of my older kids are home yet.

I kind of miss them though. Ever since they graduated I let them choose what to do. Now I have four of them still with me. Rukia is now dating Renji, they have been thinking about marrying, but my daughter doesn't decide yet.

.

.

.

.

Today I'm giving my baby girl her shots. Rukia is actually home today and she promise to help me out. Inari is not the kind of girl who likes to be treated as a baby which she actually is. Shisui not so much, my husband is taking him to his mother instead.

I let him do as his heart desires as long as my son is being taken care of. It is almost time for me to wake up my daughter, yes, I still have to wake my big girl up. It almost looks like she still needs me to be pushing her sometimes.

"Rukia, come on child, wake up" I never get tired of waking her up with a warm bottom "Okay mom" the weather today is perfect for me to go out and see what I can do "You know, is it really necessary for me to tell you what to do?" she knows what I'm talking about.

"No, I mean, I was going to do it last night but I fall asleep and I know you are going to scold me, but I had a rough day yesterday and I will like to be left alone" her tone of voice is not so much convincing.

"You two are always fighting for the little things. I think that Renji is not at fault here, I talked to him last week and he says that you always complain to him about every little detail, let him be Rukia, give him some space"

"Oh so now you are on his side? No wonder why he doesn't give a damn about what I say to him. Why don't you just stop getting involved in my life? Aren't I too old for you to tell me what to or not to do mother?"

"Your lack of respect needs to be fix, up" she pushes my hand "Don't make me force you Rukia!" she roll her eyes and that was the last thing my patience could take "NO! NO! NO! I'm too old for this! Please stop mother!"

"You should know better than!" the strap is making a good impression on her bare bottom. I'm glad I don't let my older girls use nothing for bed. It is useful at times like this, especially when you have daughters like mine.

"I'm sorry! Please!" then tears started coming down her cheeks "Not so old right now, now are you?" she knows the correct answer to my question "No ma'am" I let her up for all I care "Talk to me like that again and you will meet my new cane"

"I'm sorry" I'm kind of impress how easy she's been all this years. She's not an adult yet, she still has long ways to go "Put something on, I want you in my room in one minute, use your time wisely" I walk out and to my room.

"Inari! Where did you go young lady?" ever since yesterday she's been avoiding me. Shisui not so much since his father is taking him later "AJ, I will be there in five minutes to pick up my son" a text message sent three minutes ago. Damn I don't have a lot of time.

"Shisui, come on boy" I put him on shorts and a shirt, his diaper is still fresh, now I just need to put his bottle, diapers, and wipes for his dad to have "Daddy!" the kids run to his dad, I grab Inari, we kissed, and he left "Ready baby girl?" she's trying to jump off my arms.

"No! Mommmeee! No wan to" she's struggling a bit. Rukia came and grab her "No! Me no wan to!" as always my daughter didn't bother to answer and place her over her lap. I grab the medicine and got the injections ready, next came the hard part which is seen my baby cry.

I put the first needle inside "Bend her knee a little" now she won't be able to clench her little butt "MOOOOMMMMMEEEEE!" I think it hurts me as much "There, there" I grab her and rub her little butt "Go upstairs and bring me a diaper"

"Yes mother" my daughter left, heading to the living room I found Satsuki's phone on the couch, I guess I am curious to see what she has inside her phone "Mom!" I drop the phone "You brat!" I smack her on the head for scaring me.

"What were you doing with big sister's phone?" she asks picking it up "Why should I tell you?" she looks and sees for herself "Is this what I think it is?" she knows better than to show Inari "Oh but she will hear me out tonight" though my daughter is working and all but she's still under age.

"Have your clothes ready and go take a bath your little P is already smelly" she knows what I mean "I know, I have no idea on how to fix it. It also itches sometimes" I push her down laying her on the couch, Inari grab the control and turn on the TV.

Rukia is having an infection which means that she hasn't taken a good shower for a while "Go take a bath and wash yourself well. When was the last time you step inside that curtain?" she covers her crotch "I'm guessing last week, not sure though"

"Go!" she got up receiving five hard spanks. Rubbing herself she walks upstairs probably making faces thinking I'm a bad mom "Inari baby are you hungry?" she's distracted right now, I can probably go and make breakfast while Rukia and Inari are busy.

END OF AJ'S POV


End file.
